PASION A CIEGAS
by Ofi Guerra
Summary: ITA-SAKU,Itachi Uchiha, jefe de las fuerzas especiales de la Marina estadounidense, se encontraba en Los Ángeles para cumplir una misión cuando aceptó una cita a ciegas con la preciosa Sakura Haruno, cuñada de un amigo militar y madre soltera. A fin de cuentas, llevaba varios años enamorado en secreto de una mujer que pertenecía a otro hombre, de modo que no tenía nada que perder.
1. CAPITULO 1

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Argumento:**

Cuando el amor llega es muy difícil escapar de él.

Itachi Uchiha, jefe de las fuerzas especiales de la Marina estadounidense, se encontraba en Los Ángeles para cumplir una misión cuando aceptó una cita a ciegas con la preciosa Sakura Haruno, cuñada de un amigo militar y madre soltera. A fin de cuentas, llevaba varios años enamorado en secreto de una mujer que pertenecía a otro hombre, de modo que no tenía nada que perder.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas se complicaron cuando la mujer que nunca pensó que tendría se encontró de repente disponible. Pero Sakura estaba en la misma situación, y no solo eso: estaba en peligro por su culpa.

Itachi sabía que podía mantenerla a salvo. Pero cada vez estaba más convencido de ser él quien estaba realmente en peligro.

 **Capítulo 1**

SAKURA Haruno odiaba llegar tarde a la citas, pero se había demorado más de la cuenta en aparcar y había pasado demasiado tiempo intentando decidir lo que ponerse.

Cuando entró en el estadio de béisbol de la facultad, echó un vistazo al grupo de gente que se encontraba junto a un puesto de perritos calientes.

Entonces, lo vio.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, apoyado en una de las paredes, mientras contemplaba el partido. Se había situado bajo el voladizo, para guarecerse de la llovizna que caía.

En realidad no estaba totalmente segura de que fuera él. Nunca se habían visto más de un par de segundos, lo justo para saludarse y poco más, pero se dijo que debía de ser Itachi Uchiha y comenzó a pensar en lo que iba a decir cuando se acercara.

Justo en ese momento, el hombre comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y miró hacia la entrada del estadio. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo que la última vez que lo había visto y le pareció que también lo tenía más claro, pero no habría podido asegurarlo: dos segundos no eran tiempo suficiente para recordar bien a nadie.

Poco después, él se giró levemente y ella pudo ver su cara. No se podía decir que fuera tan guapo en un sentido clásico como Sai Jones, el marido de su hermana Ino, pero era muy atractivo.

Itachi no sonreía; bien al contrario, parecía algo tenso y enfadado. Sakura esperó que no estuviera enojado por su culpa, puesto que a fin de cuentas había llegado tarde; pero pensó que seguramente estaba molesto por el simple hecho de tener que estar allí. Durante los últimos años había oído muchas cosas sobre Itachi Uchiha y en cierta forma creía conocerlo.

Lo miró de nuevo y se volvió a repetir que debía de ser él. Era la única persona con aspecto de pertenecer a las fuerzas especiales de la Marina. No era un hombre de gran tamaño; no poseía la fortaleza física de su cuñado ni la de su buen amigo Becker, pero parecía ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y sin duda resultaba peligroso.

Llevaba ropa de civil: pantalones de color caqui, chaqueta oscura y camisa y corbata. Al verlo de esa guisa, sintió lástima. Por lo que Ino le había comentado, Itachi prefería nadar entre tiburones antes que vestirse de un modo tan formal.

Pero Sakura se dijo que no era la persona más adecuada para sentir lástima por cuestiones como aquélla. Al fin y al cabo había optado por ponerse unos zapatos de tacón alto en lugar de su habitual, y más cómodo, calzado plano. Y por supuesto, se había maquillado bastante más de lo normal en ella.

El plan consistía en encontrarse en el estadio y luego ir a cenar a algún lugar bonito, pero ninguno de los dos había previsto que la lluvia hiciera acto de presencia.

Itachi volvió a mirar la hora y suspiró.

En ese momento, Sakura comprendió que el gesto aparentemente relajado del hombre, que seguía apoyado en la pared, era fingido. Aunque intentaba mantener una actitud serena, había cierto nerviosismo en su forma de mirar el reloj y de dar golpecitos en el suelo.

Pensó que su retraso, de apenas cinco minutos, no justificaba esa tensión. Pero enseguida consideró la posibilidad de que Itachi Uchiha fuera de la clase de hombres que nunca se podían estar quietos.

Maldijo a su hermana por haberle organizado una cita con un individuo hiperactivo y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tienes aspecto de estar maldiciendo a tus amigos y familiares por dejarte enredar en una cita que no querías, así que supongo que tú debes de ser Itachi Uchiha —dijo, sin preámbulos.

El hombre rió y la risa transformó completamente su cara, suavizando sus duros rasgos y logrando que sus ojos azules brillaran con malicia.

—Y yo diría que, por tu forma de presentarte, debes de ser Sakura Haruno —dijo él, mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer—. Me alegra que hayas venido.

Sakura pensó que todo iba bien. Le gustaba el contacto de su mano, le gustaba su sonrisa, le gustaba su mirada directa a los ojos e incluso el evidente hecho de que fuera un mentiroso.

—Siento haber llegado tarde —se excusó ella—. Llevo un buen rato intentando encontrar un hueco donde aparcar.

—Sí, ya he notado que el tráfico estaba bastante mal —declaró él.

Itachi estudió su cara como si no pudiera creer que fuera hermana de Ino Jones. Ino era una mujer impresionante, de rasgos delicados y angelicales, muy diferente a Sakura.

—Comprendo que me mires de ese modo. Sé que mi hermana y yo no nos parecemos demasiado.

—Qué tontería. Tus ojos tienen una tonalidad de azul distinta, pero al margen de eso, yo diría que eres... una variación de la misma belleza.

El comentario de Itachi molestó a Sakura. Había sido tan directo que tuvo miedo de lo que le habría contado el marido de su hermana. Conociéndolo, tal vez le había dicho que era presa fácil, que estaba sola y que no se había acostado con un hombre en mucho tiempo. Pero en cualquier caso, sabía que la culpa era suya por haber aceptado una cita a ciegas. De todas formas, Sakura no había tenido elección. Ino se lo había pedido como favor personal y no se había podido negar aunque conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía que era una manipuladora.

—Será mejor que establezcamos algunas normas —declaró Sakura—. En primer lugar, no quiero mentiras ni juegos diplomáticos ni falsedades de ningún tipo. Mi hermana y tu amigo Sai Jones nos han manipulado claramente para conseguir que saliéramos juntos, pero ahora estamos solos y podemos establecer nuestras propias normas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, claro, pero...

—En segundo lugar, no tengo intención de acostarme contigo —lo interrumpió—. No estoy sola ni desesperada. Sé quién soy, sé lo que quiero hacer y soy feliz con mi vida. Estoy aquí porque quiero a mi hermana y me lo pidió como un favor, aunque ahora mismo me apetece torturarla por lo que nos ha hecho a ti y a mí.

Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero resultaba evidente que Sakura no había terminado, así que no dijo nada.

—Conozco a mi hermana y sé que ha pensado que nos enamoraríamos en cuanto nos viéramos, pero yo no me he enamorado. ¿Y tú?

Itachi volvió a reír mientras ella escudriñaba sus ojos. Eran muy bonitos. Sin embargo, se dijo que los ojos del perro de su amiga Julia también eran bonitos.

—Lo siento, pero...

—No hace falta que busques excusas —volvió a interrumpirlo—. La gente cree que vivir solo es lo mismo que estar solo, y no es cierto.

Esta vez, Itachi no dijo nada de inmediato. Esperó un par de segundos, hasta convencerse de que ella había terminado, y acto seguido comentó:

—Sí, tienes razón. Y cabe añadir que las personas que viven en pareja siempre se empeñan en buscar compañía a sus amigos solteros. Es algo irritante.

—Es verdad. Siento que te hayan presionado para salir conmigo.

—Bueno, no es tan importante. De todas formas tenía que venir a Los Ángeles. Además, nuestro querido teniente Jones me ha salvado el pellejo muchas veces y no suele pedirme favores. Es un excelente oficial y un gran amigo, y si quiere que cene contigo, ceno contigo. Y debo añadir que tenía razón...

Saku entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que estaba demasiado centrado en el trabajo y necesitaba un descanso.

—¿Demasiado centrado en el trabajo? Es curioso, porque en la Marina no tienes fama de ser precisamente un hombre aburrido y taciturno.

—Sí, es curioso —dijo él con ironía—. Pero dime, ¿tienes alguna otra norma?

—¿Alguna otra norma?

Sakura lo miró con desconcierto. No había más normas que las que ya le había comentado.

—Sí. Si no lo he entendido mal, la primera consiste básicamente en que sea sincero y me porte bien. Y la segunda, en que no mantendremos ninguna relación sexual; lo que por cierto me parece perfecto, porque no estoy aquí por esa razón —explicó él—. Eres una mujer muy atractiva, pero no quiero mantener relaciones estables con nadie. Y en cuanto a las otras relaciones, no eres mi tipo.

—¿Tu tipo? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

Itachi abrió la boca para contestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque Sakura lo golpeó levemente en el pecho con un dedo. Era un pecho enorme y sólido, que la dejó sin habla aunque, con los tacones que llevaba puestos, ella era casi tan alta como él.

—No, mejor no respondas a esa pregunta —añadió Saku—. Además, Sasuke está bateando y quiero verlo.

Itachi obedeció y durante unos segundos no hicieron otra cosa que contemplar el partido.

Sasuke era el hijo de Sakura. De diecinueve años, era un chico fuerte y alto con un prometedor futuro en el béisbol; golpeaba tan fuerte la pelota que podía enviarla fácilmente fuera del estadio.

Por desgracia, el tiempo había empeorado y ahora llovía a cántaros. Sasuke dejó que pasara la primera bola y no hizo ademán de golpearla.

—¿Cómo puede ver con esta lluvia? —protestó Saku—. Llueve tanto que apenas se puede distinguir la bola... Además, se supone que en el sur de California nunca llueve tanto.

El enfado de Saku no se limitaba a la problemática situación de su hijo en el partido. Precisamente se habían marchado de Massachussets y se habían ido a California para disfrutar del buen tiempo.

El lanzador se dispuso entonces a arrojar la segunda bola. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, todos los presentes pudieron oír el sonido seco del bate de su hijo. Sakura nunca habría podido creer que aquel sonido pudiera resultarle tan dulce, pero tras adoptar a Sasuke se había vuelto una fanática del béisbol; además, Sasuke jugaba con la misma energía y pasión que dedicaba a todo lo demás.

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

La bola salió disparada por encima de los límites del campo y Sasuke inició la carrera por las bases. Sakura estaba entusiasmada y no dejó de gritar y de animarlo.

—Sai dice que tu hijo es un gran jugador...

—Sí, yo diría que es muy bueno. Con ésta ya ha hecho treinta carreras completas este año.

—¿Y tiene posibilidades de hacerse profesional?

—Sí. De hecho, ya se han fijado en él. Varios representantes de la liga profesional vinieron a ver a un compañero suyo, Dustin Melero, que es un gran lanzador. Pero todavía está muy verde y tiene que madurar, así que a cambio se fijaron en Sasuke.

—¿Vas a dejar que juegue en la liga profesional antes de que termine sus estudios en la universidad?

—Ya tiene diecinueve años y no puedo decirle lo que tiene y lo que no tiene que hacer. Es su vida y son sus elecciones. Además, sabe que lo apoyaré decida lo que decida.

—Cuánto me habría gustado que mi madre fuera como tú...

—Pues si estás pensando en la posibilidad de que te adopte, olvídalo: eres demasiado viejo.

Sakura hizo el comentario a modo de broma, pero no lo llevó más lejos porque Itachi era varios años más joven que ella.

—¿Cuántos años tenía Sasuke cuando lo adoptaste? ¿Once, doce?

—Trece —respondió.

Mientras charlaban, Sakura comenzó a comprender a qué venía el empeño de Ino en que saliera con Itachi. Su hermana sabía que adoraba a los hombres con aquel brillo de malicia en los ojos y con aquella sonrisa, que parecía capaz de iluminar el mundo. Ino deseaba que pudiera llegar a ser tan feliz con alguien, como ella lo era con Sai Jones. Y por si fuera poco, Saku había cometido el error de confesarle una noche, tras beber demasiado, que lo que más lamentaba de su fracasado matrimonio era no haber tenido un hijo. Pero un hijo biológico, no adoptado.

—Debes de ser una especie de santa —comentó Itachi—. Adoptar a un niño de trece años es algo bastante arriesgado.

—No tanto. Sasuke sólo necesitaba un hogar y un medio más o menos estable...

—Insisto en lo dicho. O estás loca o eres la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

—No, no soy ninguna santa, créeme. Sencillamente lo quise en cuanto lo vi. Es un chico maravilloso —dijo ella—. Creció solo, completamente abandonado por su padre y por su madre, y pasando todo el tiempo de una casa de adopción a otra. En cuanto lo conocí, decidí que se quedara conmigo. Y ciertamente ha habido momentos duros, pero...

Sakura no terminó la frase porque la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos azules la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Aquél no era el hombre que había imaginado. En cuestión de minutos, había descubierto que Itachi Uchiha irradiaba energía. Además, aunque tuviera una sonrisa maravillosa y un sentido del humor más que evidente, había algo en él que resultaba definitivamente oscuro y peligroso; lo que, por supuesto, aumentó su interés por él.

—Antes ibas a hablarme de tu tipo de mujer —continuó ella, repentinamente interesada en el asunto—. Pero por favor, no me digas que te gustan las jovencitas dulces porque tendría que pegarte una patada. Aunque según mis pacientes, yo soy jovencita y dulce... Claro, que no tiene nada de extraño: todos pasan de los noventa y cinco años.

Itachi sonrió.

—Mi tipo de mujer es alguien capaz de ir a una fiesta y acabar bailando encima de una mesa. Preferiblemente, medio desnuda.

Sakura comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Está bien, has ganado: no soy tu tipo. Pero debería habérmelo imaginado. Ino me ha comentado en alguna ocasión que te gustan los grandes peligros.

—No, no es para tanto —dijo con ironía—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? El teniente Jones me dijo que viniste a Los Ángeles para estudiar y convertirte en enfermera.

—Ya soy enfermera —puntualizó ella—. Ahora estoy haciendo un curso para ser enfermera jefe.

—Eso es magnífico... Ella sonrió.

—Sí, lo es.

—Quién sabe, es posible que nos hayan organizado esta cita porque saben que necesito enfermeras con bastante frecuencia. A fin de cuentas prefiero no pisar las salas de urgencia cuando me tienen que coser alguna herida.

—Ya veo que estoy ante un hombre duro —comentó Sakura, moviendo la cabeza en gesto negativo—. Debería haberlo imaginado, porque los hombres de tamaño pequeño siempre sois... Oh, lo siento, no quería decir que...

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió él, sin muestra alguna del famoso mal genio de los Uchiha—. Pero preferiría que dijeras que soy bajo, lo cual es cierto. Eso de hombres de tamaño pequeño suena a otra cosa...

Sakura rió.

—No estaba pensando en esa otra cosa. Y si lo hubiera dicho en ese sentido, ¿qué importaría? Ya hemos dejado bien claro que no habrá sexo entre nosotros.

—Tal vez deba recordarte la primera de tus normas; eso de ser sinceros y decir lo que realmente se piensa...

—Sí, bueno... Los hombres son idiotas, ¿no crees?

—Desde luego que lo son.

Resultaba evidente que Itachi se sentía tan cómodo con ella y con su sentido del humor como Sakura con él. Sólo llevaban juntos un rato y Saku se sentía como si lo conociera desde hacía años.

—Cambiando de tema, creo que han suspendido el partido —continuó él.

Itachi estaba en lo cierto. La lluvia caía ahora con más fuerza y los jugadores estaban abandonando el campo.

—Si es temporal, no me importa esperar —añadió—. Supongo que si Sasuke fuera hijo mío querría ver todos sus partidos, aunque no jugara especialmente bien. Debes de sentirte muy orgullosa de él...

A Saku le encantó el comentario. Era muy amable de su parte.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Quieres que esperemos dentro?

—No, tengo entendido que esta tarde hay otro acto en el estadio, así que tendrán que dejar el partido para otro día. Si quieres, podemos marcharnos.

—¿Tienes hambre? Lo digo porque podríamos ir a cenar aunque todavía sea algo pronto.

Saku había pensado en mil y una razones por las que no debía ir a cenar con aquel hombre, pero en aquel momento no recordó ninguna.

—Me parece bien, ¿pero te importa que pasemos antes por los vestuarios? Quiero darle a Sasuke las llaves de mi coche.

—Vaya, supongo que eso quiere decir que he pasado tu primera prueba y que estás dispuesta a ir en mi coche. Me alegro.

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a los vestuarios.

—Has hecho algo más que eso. No sólo voy a subir a tu coche sino que además voy a cenar contigo.

—¿Es que habrías sido capaz de no venir a cenar?

—Las citas a ciegas y yo no nos llevamos nada bien. Tanto es así que mi hermana tuvo que hacerme chantaje emocional para convencerme de que viniera.

—Pues si te interesa saberlo, te diré que tú también has pasado la primera de mis pruebas. Yo sólo salgo a cenar con mujeres que no quieren acostarse conmigo —bromeó él—. Mmm, maldita sea... Puede que ése haya sido mi problema todos estos años.

Sakura volvió a reír y clavó la mirada en los brillantes ojos de Itachi mientras él le abría la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras.

—Supe que había pasado tu prueba cuando insinuaste que te adoptara, Itachi.

—Y sin embargo, no has querido adoptarme. ¿Cómo debería tomarme eso?

—Como lo que es: que soy demasiado joven para ser tu madre —respondió ella, mientras bajaban hacia los vestuarios—. Sin embargo, puedes ser el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve.

—Bueno, no sé si me interesa...

El pasillo que daba a los vestuarios no estaba lleno de gente, como solía. A diferencia de otros días, sólo pudo ver a unos cuantos amigos y novias de jugadores; y Karin, la novia de Sasuke, no se encontraba entre ellos. Pero a Sakura no le extrañó: su hijo le había comentado que Karin no se sentía bien, y su estado habría empeorado si hubiera visto el partido bajo la lluvia.

—Mi historial con hermanas no es del todo bueno —continuó Itachi—. Suelo molestarlas tanto que al final se van y se casan con mi mejor amigo.

Saku se detuvo junto a la puerta entreabierta del vestuario del equipo local.

—Ya me lo han contado. Ino me dijo que Kisame Hoshigaki se acaba de casar con tu hermana. Se llama Izumi, ¿verdad?

Itachi se apoyó en la pared.

—¿Y no te ha contado lo del pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvimos?

Sakura no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo.

—Sí, ya veo que sí te lo ha contado. Me sorprende que no saliera publicado en la prensa.

—Bah, seguro que no fue tan malo como ella...

—Lo fue, en serio. La verdad es que soy un idiota. No puedo creer que te prestaras a salir conmigo.

—Hicieras lo que hicieras, seguro que no fue tan grave. Al menos, mi hermana ya te ha perdonado.

—Ah, sí, claro... Ino me perdonó incluso antes que Izumi.

—Debe de ser bonito eso de tener tan buenos amigos.

El asintió.

—Sí, lo es.

Itachi la miró a los ojos y Sakura volvió a sentir un estremecimiento. El aspecto cariñoso e irónico de aquel hombre lo convertía en un tipo muy interesante, pero lo que lo hacía realmente irresistible era su fondo oscuro y desconocido.

Aunque no hubiera dicho nada al respecto, Itachi sí era su tipo de hombre.

Justo entonces, Eddie Sunamura, el jugador de tercera base del equipo, asomó la cabeza por la puerta del vestuario. Su esposa, June, se encontraba en el pasillo y su rostro se iluminó al verlo. Eddie sólo tenía dos años más que Sasuke y ya estaba casado, algo que no dejaba de inquietar a Sakura; le parecía que era demasiado joven para atarse de ese modo.

—Estaré contigo en diez minutos —dijo Eddie a su esposa, antes de volverse hacia Sakura—. Ah, hola, Saku...

—¿Has visto a Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura. Eddie hizo un gesto hacia el otro lado del pasillo y Sakura distinguió enseguida la figura de su hijo. Parecía enfrascado en una intensa discusión con Dustin Melero, el lanzador estrella del equipo.

Sasuke era alto, pero Dustin le sacaba un par de centímetros.

—Vaya, sí que ha crecido —comentó Itachi—. Lo conocí hace cuatro años y entonces sólo era un...

Itachi no tuvo ocasión de terminar la frase porque en aquel instante sucedió algo inesperado: Sasuke se encaró con Dustin y lo arrojó contra las taquillas del pasillo.

Sakura intentó avanzar hacia los dos jóvenes, pero Itachi la detuvo.

—No, espera aquí y deja que me encargue yo. Y si es posible, date la vuelta y no mires.

Sakura se quedó allí, pero por supuesto no se dio la vuelta. Mientras tanto, Itachi se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los dos chicos, que parecían dispuestos a romper todas las normas de la facultad y del equipo por el procedimiento de pelearse.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, Itachi se interpuso entre Sasuke y Dustin. Estaban a cierta distancia y Sakura no pudo oír lo que decía, pero supuso que no se trataría de nada bueno. Aunque los dos chicos eran mucho más altos que Itachi, el marino le pareció infinitamente más grande.

Itachi comenzó a hablar. Sasuke parecía enfadado, pero se limitó a mover la cabeza en gesto negativo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Dustin rió y comentó algo. Itachi se volvió entonces hacia él, lo apretó contra las taquillas y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

Sakura se habría reído por la expresión de sonrisa de Sasuke de no haber sabido que Itachi era un marino de las fuerzas especiales y que podía hacer mucho daño a un jovencito de apenas veinte años.

La sonrisa de Dustin desapareció de inmediato, sustituida por una expresión de pavor.

El asunto se estaba poniendo tan feo que Sakura decidió intervenir y caminó hacia ellos.

—Si vuelve a suceder algo por el estilo, vendré a buscarte. ¿Comprendido? —dijo Itachi en aquel momento.

Dustin y Sasuke miraron a Sakura, pero Itachi no apartó la mirada del primero de los jóvenes. Y sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que la situación resultaba alarmante.

—¿Comprendido? —repitió.

—Sí —acertó a responder Dustin.

—Excelente.

Sólo entonces, Itachi se apartó del joven y Dustin se marchó.

Sakura aprovechó la ocasión para intentar rebajar la tensión que se había generado.

—Bueno, creo que ya has tenido ocasión de conocer a Itachi Uchiha...

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo Sasuke—. Es evidente que hemos superado la etapa de las presentaciones.

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ? LES GUSTO?**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 2**

SORPRENDENTEMENTE, Sakura Haruno consiguió controlarse y no se abalanzó al cuello de Itachi.

Sorprendentemente, no le exigió que explicara lo que lo había llevado a amenazar a un joven doce años más joven que él, ni por qué lo había hecho delante de otro joven que pasaba por ser su hijo adoptivo.

De hecho, Saku no dijo nada al respecto. Pero tomó nota del asunto para recordárselo más tarde.

Durante el trayecto en coche, se limitó a hablar del embarazo de su hermana y de los amigos que tenían en común. Itachi decidió llevarla a un restaurante de Santa Mónica, no muy lejos de la casa de Saku, y la mujer no mencionó lo sucedido en el estadio hasta que empezaron a cenar.

—Tu comportamiento con Dustin me ha sorprendido mucho —dijo ella.

Itachi la miró. Sobre la mesa había una vela, cuya luz le daba un brillo cálido y exótico que su hermana Ino nunca habría podido tener. Siempre había pensado que Ino era la más guapa de todas sus hermanas, y posiblemente lo era en un sentido clásico. El rostro de Saku era más anguloso; además, su barbilla era demasiado afilada y su nariz, algo respingona. Pero resultaba muy atractiva.

Se recordó que Sakura había dejado bien claro que el sexo no era una opción posible entre ellos, y acto seguido, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para convencerse de que tampoco lo era para él. Por otra parte, resultaba evidente que aquella mujer no estaba buscando una relación divertida y pasajera, sino una relación en toda regla: algo que él no podía dar a nadie mientras no aclarara sus ideas.

La posibilidad de pasar una simple noche con ella parecía bastante remota, e incluso en el caso de que se equivocara, Itachi era consciente de que su relación no podría ir más lejos: terminaría en el momento en que le confesara que estaba enamorado de otra persona, y no de cualquier otra persona, sino de Hinata Uzumaki, la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, un compañero de la Marina y uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sakura Haruno lo miró con intensidad. Estaba sentada frente a él, observándolo de un modo que le pareció arrebatador. Sus ojos resultaban tan cálidos como inteligentes, y parecían decir que le gustaba, que lo respetaba y que esperaba lo mismo de él.

Lo estaba mirando tal y como lo miraba la propia Hinata.

Pero era obvio que Sakura estaba esperando una respuesta al comentario que acababa de hacer, así que se la dio:

—Sí, es verdad, a mí también me ha sorprendido —confesó.

Ella echó un trago de cerveza y él intentó no mirar su boca. Deseaba besarla, y de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, tal vez de una mujer a quien acabara de conocer en un bar, habría intentado aproximarse a ella y comprobar si tenía alguna opción.

Al fin y al cabo habría sido preferible a la problemática relación que mantenía con Hinata. Ella estaba casada, se encontraba fuera de su alcance, era territorio prohibido. No podía tenerla, y en consecuencia, buscaba el placer allá donde podía.

Lamentablemente, la situación con Sakura también tenía sus complicaciones. Era cuñada del teniente Jones, y aunque dudaba que hablara con él sobre sus relaciones sexuales con desconocidos, cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera con Ino, su hermana. En ese caso, más tarde o más temprano llegaría a oídos del propio Jones.

La idea le resultó tan enemiga que pensó que no se iba a acostar con Sakura ni aquella noche ni en ningún otro momento. Por mucho que le apeteciera verla desnuda y por mucho que la deseara, se mantendría alejado de ella.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó entonces el objeto de sus pensamientos—. Me refiero a Melero...

—Nada, no importa. Ese chico es un... idiota.

—Sospecho que ibas a llamarlo algo más fuerte —comentó, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por comportarme bien.

—Y yo te lo agradezco.

La sonrisa de Sakura le pareció tan arrebatadora que una vez más tuvo que concentrarse para recordar que no podía haber nada físico entre ellos.

—Si lo prefieres, digamos que Melero es un perfecto estúpido.

—Bueno, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que puede llegar a ser muy irritante, pero Sasuke también lo sabe y no tiene sentido que reaccionara de ese modo. ¿Sabes qué le dijo para enfadarlo tanto?

—Algo sobre una chica.

Itachi no dio más explicaciones porque no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

—¿Sobre Karin?

—Sí, en efecto.

—Es la novia de mi hijo...

—Ya lo había imaginado.

—¿Y qué dijo? —insistió.

Itachi recordó las palabras del joven. Habían sido bastante desagradables y no quería repetirlas literalmente, de modo que eligió una fórmula más diplomática. Además, aquello no era asunto suyo.

—Digamos que le dijo a Sasuke que se había acostado con ella. Aunque lo dijo de forma mucho menos delicada.

Saku rió.

—Sí, ya lo imagino. ¿Y Sasuke no se marchó de inmediato? Qué tonto puede llegar a ser... Esa chica está localmente enamorada de él y dudo que le hiciera algo así —comentó—. Es buena persona y me cae bien, aunque no estoy segura de que sea adecuada para Sasuke. No me fío del todo de ella. Sólo espero que no se quede embarazada...

—Yo no me preocuparía mucho de eso, al menos por el momento —dijo él, mientras bebía un poco de cerveza—. Al parecer, tu hijo se está tomando el asunto con mucha calma... Con tanta calma, que su novia es virgen.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Saku, muy sorprendida.

—Por lo que oí, es virgen y todo el mundo sabe que no tiene intención de acostarse con nadie hasta que esté preparada.

—Nunca lo habría imaginado...

—A pesar de eso, Melero anda diciendo que se ha acostado con ella. Y se expresó de un modo tan agresivo y desagradable al respecto que quise empujarlo contra las malditas taquillas.

—Te recuerdo que lo hiciste...

Sakura lo estaba mirando con tal intensidad que a Itachi le recordó a la señora Bartlett, una profesora que había tenido en el colegio.

—Sí, lo hice. Pero antes hice otra cosa.

—¿Qué otra cosa?

—Empezar a comportarme como un troglodita. Lo siento mucho, en serio —se disculpó—. Siento haberme comportado de ese modo delante de tu hijo. Sé que estuvo mal, pero cuando empezó a reír y a decir que tú eres una cualquiera y que se acostaría contigo después de acostarse con esa chica...

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, pero se recobró enseguida y rió.

—Sólo son cosas de niños. Por muy estúpido que pueda ser, no supone una amenaza para nadie. Y aunque me equivocara, puedes estar seguro de que sé cuidar de mí misma.

—Sí, de eso ya me he dado cuenta —observó—. De hecho, se lo dije.

—¿Y no le dijiste nada más? ¿No le dijiste que eres de las fuerzas especiales de la Marina, para asustarlo un poco?

Itachi se frotó la mandíbula.

—Bueno, creo que mencioné algo sobre mi machete...

Sakura volvió a reír.

—Supongo que fue entonces cuando te miró como si se fuera a desmayar...

El camarero apareció en aquel momento y retiró tas botellas de cerveza vacías.

—¿Quieren tomar algo más?

—Sí, yo quiero otra, por favor —respondió Sakura.

—Yo también —dijo Itachi—. O no. Mejor, tráigame un refresco.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Itachi se sintió obligado a explicarle por qué había cambiado de bebida:

—Me he prometido que sólo tomaría una cerveza por noche. Si tomo una segunda, terminó bebiéndome una caja entera.

—Entonces, me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión. Sobre todo porque tienes que conducir.

—Sí, desde luego. Además, sé que me pongo pesado cuando bebo en exceso —explicó, sin saber muy bien por qué se lo estaba contando—. ¿Sabes que la velada está resultando de lo más interesante? Hemos hablado sobre la vida sexual de tu hijo y ahora te estoy hablando de mis problemas con el alcohol. ¿No sería mejor que habláramos de cine, o del tiempo?

—No, mejor hablamos de otra cosa. ¿Cuándo has dejado de fumar?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —dijo él, muy sorprendido—. ¿Tanto se nota que estoy deseando fumar?

—Sí. No dejas de llevarte la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, como si quisieras sacar un paquete. Y me extraña que no te hayas vuelto loco... eso de dejar de fumar e intentar controlar el consumo de alcohol al mismo tiempo es francamente difícil.

—Bueno, ya había intentado dejarlo antes, pero sin demasiada fe. Lo máximo que conseguí fue estar sin fumar durante seis semanas.

—¿Has probado con los parches de nicotina?

—No —admitió—, aunque tal vez debería probar. No sé, puede que la idea resultara más interesante si consiguiera que Julia Roberts me pegara los parches en cierta parte de mi anatomía, Sakura rió.

—No lo dudo, pero puedes animarte pensando que tu aliento mejorará cuando dejes el tabaco.

Itachi sonrió, aunque de un modo algo forzado. Aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Sakura, no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto que había transformado su vida en un pequeño infierno: haberse enamorado de una mujer casada. Y obviamente no podía contárselo. Se suponía que habían salido juntos para pasar un buen rato, no para convertir la velada en una terapia.

El camarero apareció con sus bebidas y se volvió a marchar. Itachi se sirvió el refresco, bebió un poco y lamentó no haber pedido otra cerveza.

—Mi ex fumaba varios paquetes de tabaco al día —explicó Sakura—. Intenté convencerlo para que fumara menos con el argumento de que la boca le sabía tan mal que tendría que dejar de besarlo. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo?

—No. ¿Qué hizo?

—Dejó de besarme.

Itachi dedicó varios calificativos poco amistosos al ex de Sakura, y a ella le pareció tan divertido que estalló en carcajadas. Pero a pesar su reacción, Itachi se disculpó por el comentario.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —dijo ella—. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue sólo culpa suya. Y en cuanto al asunto del tabaco, ya fumaba demasiado antes de que me casara con él y entonces no me importó en absoluto. El asunto es bastante más sencillo: si quieres dejar de fumar, deja de fumar.

—Sí, claro. O eso, o consigo que Julia Roberts haga lo que he dicho antes...

—Exactamente —dijo Sakura, riendo.

—De todas formas, creo que tu marido se comportó como un idiota.

Sakura sonrió de un modo tan atractivo que él se quedó sin aliento.

—Sí. Yo opino lo mismo.

—Ino me comentó que tienes una semana de vacaciones —dijo Sakura, mientras tomaba un poco de café.

—Una, no. Tengo dos —puntualizó.

—¿Y es verdad que decidiste pasarlas en Los Ángeles para hacer un favor a un amigo?

—Sí.

Definitivamente, Itachi era un hombre hiperactivo. Incluso sentado a la mesa, estaba constantemente en movimiento, como un depredador en tensión. Jugaba con la cucharilla de café, con el salero, con el mantel, con cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Pero cuando realmente se ponía nervioso, dejaba de moverse y se quedaba muy quieto.

Aquél fue uno de esos momentos y a Sakura no le pasó desapercibido. Sin embargo, duró muy poco; enseguida se puso a remover el hielo de su refresco

Después, levantó la mirada y la miró con aparente naturalidad. Pero ella supo que estaba fingiendo.

—En realidad, estoy aquí para hacer un favor a la esposa de un buen amigo —comentó—. No sé si tu hermana te habrá hablado de él. Se llama Naruto Uzumaki, aunque todos lo llamamos Kyubi... Puede que no lo conozca. Trabaja en uno de los equipos de las fuerzas especiales y siempre está de viaje, así que...

Itachi se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

—Hinata, su esposa, es una mujer encantadora. Somos amigos desde hace años, y como está preocupada por su hermana... Bueno, realmente es su hermanastra, Hanabi Hyuga. Es hija de la segunda esposa del padre de Hinata.

—Espera un momento, a ver si lo he entendido —dijo ella, alzando una mano para interrumpirlo—. Estás aquí para hacer un favor a Hinata, que es una mujer encantadora, porque tiene un problema con su hermanastra. Y se trata nada más y nada menos que de Hanabi Hyuga, la actriz que aparece en esa famosa serie de televisión...

—Sí.

—Comprendo.

Sakura se pasaba casi todo el día estudiando y trabajando en el hospital, de modo que no se mantenía muy al día de las cosas del mundo del espectáculo. Pero a pesar de eso, reconoció enseguida el nombre de la hermanastra de Hinata. Hanabi salía en una de las series más conocidas del momento, que se llamaba High Tide.

—¿Y por qué está preocupada tu amiga Hinata? ¿Es que teme que su hermanastra gane demasiado dinero, o que Tom Cruise pretenda salir con ella? —preguntó con ironía.

—Está preocupada porque la han amenazado —respondió Itachi con seriedad.

—Oh, lo siento, discúlpame... No he debido burlarme sin saber lo que sucedía.

—No sé hasta qué punto es importante —explicó—. Hinata dice que su hermanastra se separó de él, pero añadió que se trata de un tipo inofensivo y que realmente no quiere hacerle daño. Sin embargo, Hinata resulta un poco obsesiva con esas cosas porque es psicóloga, y se empeñó en que viniera a Los Ángeles. Así que aquí estoy.

Por el extraño nerviosismo de Itachi, Sakura empezó a sospechar que en aquella historia había algo que no cuadraba. Y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que su presencia en Los Ángeles se debía en realidad a que estaba manteniendo una aventura con aquella mujer, con la esposa de un amigo suyo.

—Sé que los miembros de las fuerzas especiales sois unos verdaderos profesionales, pero si la han amenazado, ¿no sería mejor poner el asunto en manos de la policía? —preguntó, eligiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras.

Itachi terminó con el pedazo de tarta que había pedido de postre y se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de contestar.

—Hanabi no quiere que llamemos a la policía porque el asunto llegaría de inmediato a los periódicos. Además, es posible que el tipo sea verdaderamente inofensivo, así que Hinata me pidió que viniera, que echara un vistazo al sistema de seguridad de su hermanastra, para asegurarnos de que es bueno y de que ella se encuentra a salvo.

—¿Y por qué no se ocupa de ello tu amigo?

—Porque en este momento se encuentra fuera del país. Está en una misión desde hace diez meses

—De modo que Hinata decidió llamarte a ti... Itachi apartó la mirada.

—Sí.

—En ese caso, imagino que debéis de ser muy buenos amigos. Sé que no sueles tener vacaciones. Y pasarlas aquí, en Los Ángeles, sólo por hacerle un favor...

—Sí, bueno, en realidad no es para tanto —dijo, sin mirarla.

—Aunque por otra parte, Hanabi Hyuga es preciosa. Y según las revistas, no está saliendo con nadie. Quién sabe, si juegas bien tus cartas...

Itachi rió.

—No, gracias, eso sería lo último que necesito en este instante. Además, tampoco creo que a Hanabi le convenga mezclarse con otro idiota.

—Entonces, no crees que Hinata te haya enviado con el objetivo oculto de que mantengas una relación con su hermanastra, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, Itachi volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no. Qué ideas se te ocurren.

—Ten en cuenta que las hermanas suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas. Conocen a un hombre que les cae bien, deciden que pueden hacer de celestinas, y luego lo organizan todo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

Sakura tampoco lo creía. De hecho, seguía pensando que el objetivo de Itachi no era la hermanastra de Hinata, sino la propia Hinata. Se preguntó si se estaría acostando con ella, y aunque intentó pensar en otra cosa y recordarse que no era asunto suyo, se dijo que pasar dos semanas de vacaciones con una amante secreta debía de ser una perspectiva muy interesante.

Acto seguido, intentó imaginar lo que había sucedido. Hinata tenía un marido que viajaba mucho, así que las oportunidades de acostarse con Itachi no le faltarían. Pero por otra parte, corrían el riesgo de que algún vecino o amigo empezara a sospechar si los veían juntos con demasiada frecuencia. En tal caso, el problema de Hanabi les habría proporcionado la excusa perfecta para solucionar la situación: Itachi se presentaba en Los Ángeles para ayudarla, Hinata aparecía por la misma razón, y los dos podrían pasar quince días juntos en lugar donde nadie los conocía.

El plan era perfecto y la posibilidad de que hubiera acertado con sus sospechas bastante elevada, a pesar de todo, Saku deseó haberse equivocado.

Por suerte, el camarero se presentó para darles la cuenta de la cena y eso evitó que siguiera haciendo preguntas.

Itachi sacó la cartera para pagar la cuenta y ella abrió el bolso por la misma razón.

—Paguemos a medias —dijo Sakura.

—No, déjame que pague yo esta vez —dijo él, mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me apetece invitarte. He pasado una de las mejores veladas de mi vida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, encantada con el comentario—. Si eso es cierto, imagino que no sales muy a menudo...

Itachi rió.

—En serio, Itachi, no me parece justo que me invites a cenar sólo porque mi cuñado...

—¿Te sentirás mejor si invitas tú la próxima vez?

En ese instante apareció el camarero y complicó la situación de forma bastante inesperada.

—Lo siento, señor. Su tarjeta de crédito ha caducado y no podemos cobrarle la cuenta con ella. ¿No tiene otra?

Itachi maldijo su suerte.

—No, sólo tengo ésta —respondió.

Sakura intentó pagar, pero él se lo impidió.

—No, por favor, no importa. Llevo dinero suficiente en la chaqueta —continuó, mientras le daba unos billetes al camarero—. Quédese con la vuelta...

—Gracias, señor.

El camarero se marchó y Itachi miró la tarjeta de crédito.

—Ha sido una situación bastante embarazosa. No sabía que la tarjeta estuviera caducada. Normalmente envían una nueva cuando está a punto de caducar.

—Dime una cosa: ¿qué sueles hacer con los envíos de propaganda que llegan a tu correo?

—Los tiro, claro está...

—Entonces es posible que tiraras la carta del banco sin darte cuenta.

—Bueno, de todas formas no importa tanto —dijo él, intentando aparentar desinterés.

Sakura lo miró y se dijo que el problema con la tarjeta caducada probablemente era más grave de lo que Itachi pretendía hacerle creer, de modo que preguntó:

—¿Dónde te vas a alojar esta noche?

—No lo sé. Supongo que podría volver en coche a San Diego. Tenía intención de alojarme en un hotel, pero ahora... le dije a Hanabi que la vería a primera hora de la mañana en el estudio, y si regreso a casa, apenas podré dormir un par de horas antes de volver otra vez a Los Ángeles.

—Si quieres, podrías dormir en mi sofá —dijo Sakura

Itachi la miró con expresión sombría.

—No deberías ser tan generosa con hombres que acabas de conocer.

Ella rió.

—Oh, vamos, he oído hablar de ti desde hace años y dudo que seas un asesino en serie o algo así. Además, no tienes muchas opciones. A no ser que prefieras dormir en tu coche, claro está.

Eso era exactamente lo que Itachi había pensado hacer. Y Sakura lo notó en su sonrisa.

—Hablo en serio, Sakura. No me conoces.

—Te conozco lo suficiente.

Itachi la observó durante unos segundos. Saku no pudo interpretar la expresión de su rostro ni de sus ojos. Pero si hubiera sido más joven e inocente, si hubiera sido una de esas soñadoras que pensaban que la vida era como una novela romántica, se habría dejado llevar por la esperanza de que Itachi Uchiha se enamorara de ella en aquel preciso instante.

Sin embargo, Sakura no era ninguna de esas cosas. Además, ya habían dejado bien claro que no se iban a acostar juntos y que ella no era su tipo de mujer. Y para empeorarlo todo, sospechaba que Itachi se estaba acostando realmente con la esposa de su amigo.

Saku se dijo que mantener una relación con él, en tales circunstancias, era poco recomendable. Sin contar que ya estaba bastante liada con el trabajo, los estudios y su hijo.

—Está bien, acepto tu oferta —dijo él—. Lo del sofá suena bien... Te lo agradezco mucho, sinceramente.

Sakura se levantó entonces de la silla y recogió su bolso y el jersey que se había quitado porque hacía calor.

—Sólo te advierto que no puedes fumar dentro de mi casa —le dijo, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

—Ya te he dicho que lo he dejado... Sakura lo miró con desconfianza y él rió.

—En serio —añadió Itachi—. Esta vez no pienso volver a caer.

 **JAJAJA QUE PASARA ENTRE ELLOS? ME ENCANTA ;)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 3**

—¿SASUKE?

Sakura llamó a su hijo en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Hola, mamá... ¿Cómo te ha ido con ese tipejo?—preguntó el chico desde su habitación.

—Bueno, el tipejo al que te refieres está ahora mismo conmigo —respondió su madre, mirando a Itachi con humor.

Itachi no se tomó a mal el comentario del joven. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y pensó que la casa era muy agradable. Los muebles, de colores brillantes, parecían bastante cómodos; y a pesar de ser pequeña, estaba bien distribuida: un salón, una cocina y un pasillo que llevaba a los dos dormitorios.

Durante el trayecto en coche, Saku le había comentado que su hogar era mucho más pequeño que su domicilio anterior en Appleton, en Massachussets. Sin embargo, también había añadido que los dormitorios eran más grandes y que los dos tenían su propio cuarto de baño.

Sasuke apareció segundos más tarde, vestido con pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Iba descalzo y llevaba el pelo revuelto. Y aunque intentó aparentar desinterés, resultaba evidente que sentía una enorme curiosidad.

—Hola —dijo Sasuke, mirando a Itachi y a su madre—. Qué sorpresa más inesperada...

—Va a dormir en el sofá —lo informó su madre—. Así que no llegues a conclusiones apresuradas.

—¿Es que acaso he dicho algo en ese sentido? —preguntó Sasuke—. No he dicho nada, que yo recuerde...

Acto seguido, el joven estrechó la mano de Itachi y añadió:

—Me alegra verte de nuevo. Siento haberte llamado tipejo.

—Carece de importancia... Sasuke asintió y miró a los dos adultos con evidente ironía y un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

—No digas lo que estás pensando —le advirtió su madre.

Sakura abrió uno de los muebles del salón y extrajo unas sábanas y una manta para que Itachi pudiera acomodarse.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke con cara angelical.

Sakura conocía bien a su hijo y sabía lo que estaba pensando. Pero a pesar de su malicia natural, también sabía que era un chico maravilloso y cariñoso que la quería con todo su corazón.

En realidad, le recordaba mucho a otra persona.

Le recordaba a Ethan, nada más y nada menos que el hermano pequeño de Itachi.

—Itachi ha tenido un problema con su tarjeta de crédito y necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, así que le ofrecí nuestro sofá —explicó ella, antes de mirar a su invitado—. Aquí tienes las sábanas y una manta y si quieres una almohada, puedo prestarte la de mi habitación.

Saku se detuvo un momento y añadió:

—No es un candidato.

Itachi no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

—¿Un candidato para qué?

Los dos hombres miraron a Sakura, expectantes. Estaban deseando oír su respuesta.

Sakura rió y los llevó a la cocina. Una vez dentro, encendió la luz y llenó de agua la tetera.

—Para demostrarte que Itachi no es un candidato. Le voy a contar la verdad. Si lo fuera, no le diría nada —comentó ella.

Sakura se volvió entonces hacia Itachi.

—Desde que adopté a Sasuke, no ha dejado de presionarme para que le consiga un padre. Pero en realidad sólo es una broma entre nosotros... ¿A quién me has buscado ahora como candidato, Sasuke?

—Bueno, Kiba el cartero ha descubierto que es homosexual, de modo que sólo nos queda el tipo que trabaja en el turno de noche del supermercado...

—Ah, sí, Alfonso —dijo Sakura, apoyándose en la encimera y cruzándose de brazos—. Pero sólo tiene veintidós años y apenas conoce nuestro idioma.

—Dijiste que es atractivo...

—Sí, lo dije, pero eso no quiere decir nada. La señora Feinstein también es atractiva y no pretendo nada con ella.

—Bueno, también nos queda el doctor Hidan, del hospital.

—Oh, sí, él es perfecto. Salvo por el hecho de que preferiría clavarme agujas en los ojos antes que mantener otra relación con un médico.

—¿Y qué hay de Spoons?

—Se refiere a uno de los barrenderos del vecindario —informó Sakura a Itachi.

Itachi sonrió y se apoyó a su vez en otra de las encimeras.

—La verdad es que todos te parecen mal porque no quieres hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera sales. Sólo de vez en cuando, cada cierto tiempo, algún conocido te obliga a salir con el amigo de un amigo —comentó Sasuke, con tono de disgusto.

—Sasuke, no olvides que la mayoría de los hombres de mi edad son unos perfectos cretinos.

—Estuvo casada con un perfecto cretino y le ha dejado un mal sabor de boca, eso es todo —dijo Sasuke, mirando a Itachi—. Yo no llegué a conocerlo, pero al parecer su descripción se queda corta.

—No hace falta que le des explicaciones. Seguro que Ino y Sai ya le han contado todo lo que hay contar... Pero dime una cosa, Sasuke, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

—Sí. Karin acaba de llamar y llegará en cualquier momento.

—Entonces, ¿se siente mejor?

—No lo sé —respondió su hijo—. Parecía preocupada cuando he hablado con ella. Ah, antes de que lo olvide... el casero llamó por teléfono y dijo que cambiará el cristal roto de la ventana de tu cuarto de baño y que pondrá una plancha de plástico transparente.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Itachi y añadió: —Unos niños del barrio se dedican a jugar al fútbol en la calle y ya han conseguido romper tres veces el cristal de esa ventana. Todo un récord, la verdad... Así que el casero se ha cansado de cambiar cristales y ha pensado que el plástico es más conveniente porque no se romperá.

—Seguro que la próxima vez rompen un cristal de la ventana de mi dormitorio —dijo Sakura. Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sasuke se excusó y se dirigió al salón para abrir.

—Es un buen chico —comentó Itachi—. Debes de estar orgullosa de él...

—Lo estoy —dijo ella, mientras extraía dos tazas de un armario—. ¿Quieres tomar un té? Itachi rió.

—En las fuerzas especiales no nos permiten tomar té. Está prohibido en el manual del buen soldado.

—¿El manual del buen soldado? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Lo que hay que hacer para convertirse en todo un hombre?

—Sí, algo así.

—Sai me contó unas cuantas historias bastante duras sobre una cosa que llamáis «la semana del infierno» o algo así...

Sakura se refería a la semana más dura de la primera fase de entrenamiento de las fuerzas especiales. Los soldados se veían sometidos a todo tipo de presiones extremas, tanto física, como emocional y psicológicamente.

—Sí, aunque yo no recuerdo cómo la pasé. Estaba tan asustado que creo que me bloqueé.

—Vaya, eso sí que es interesante —dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Itachi pensó que la sonrisa de Sakura era maravillosa. Y por enésima vez, deseó poder dormir en un lugar más interesante que el sofá del salón de la casa.

—Sí, supongo que sí, pero es verdad que no recuerdo gran cosa. Sin embargo, puedo decirte que Kisame Hoshigaki y yo dejamos de odiarnos durante aquella semana. Habíamos sido muy amigos, pero nos enfadamos más tarde por tonterías y no recobramos nuestra amistad hasta entonces.

Sakura rió.

—No me lo puedo creer. Tu amistad con Kisame es casi legendaria... Todo el mundo habla de vosotros como si fuerais inseparables. Siempre están diciendo algo de Itachi y Kisame, de Kisame y Itachi... me sorprende que no apareciera contigo en el estadio.

—Es que está de luna de miel.

—Con tu hermana, si no recuerdo mal —observó Saku—. Supongo que para ti debió de ser bastante duro. Tu mejor amigo se casa con tu hermana y a partir de ahora ya no seréis Kisame y Itachi, sino Kisame, Izumi e Itachi.

A Itachi lo sorprendió y le agradó el comentario al mismo tiempo. Casi toda la gente que conocía se había alegrado mucho por la boda de Kisame y Izumi. Creían que para él debía de ser una gran noticia porque a fin de cuentas era como meter en su familia a su mejor amigo.

Y sin duda, era una gran noticia. Pero también era todo lo contrario. Sakura había acertado de lleno: su relación con Kisame se basaba en el hecho de ser dos grandes amigos, ambos solteros; compartían apartamento, llevaban una vida muy similar y tenían muchas cosas en común. Sin embargo, su matrimonio lo había cambiado todo. Para empezar, Kisame ya no salía con él cuando tenía un rato libre. Ahora prefería quedarse con Izumi.

—Sí, es verdad, ha sido duro —admitió Itachi. En ese preciso instante, oyeron la voz de Sasuke, procedente del salón.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? El chico no parecía precisamente contento, así que Itachi se asomó para ver lo que pasaba.

Sasuke se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa, que estaba abierta. Su novia ni siquiera había entrado en el salón. Era una chica de pelo corto y oscuro, muy bella, aunque en ese momento estaba pálida y tenía ojeras.

—Hazme el favor de entrar para que podamos hablar de ello —continuó Sasuke.

La joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a limitar a marcharte después de haberme dicho eso? —preguntó Sasuke, intentando mantener la calma.

Itachi decidió volver a la cocina y dejarlos en paz. Al fin y al cabo era una conversación privada, y al parecer, algo conflictiva. Además, sospechaba que aquella chica le estaba dando calabazas al hijo de Sakura.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te vuelves a San Diego y que ni siquiera vas a terminar el trimestre en la universidad?

Itachi y Saku oyeron claramente la pregunta de Sasuke, que había subido el tono de voz.

La chica respondió en voz tan baja que los adultos no pudieron oír su respuesta.

—Lo malo de vivir en una casa tan pequeña es que no se tiene intimidad —explicó Sakura.

—Podemos salir a dar un paseo —sugirió Itachi—. ¿Te apetece?

Saku dejó la tetera a un lado.

—Sí. Además, lo que realmente me apetece tomar es un té helado. Iré a buscar una chaqueta...

Saku se alejó por el pasillo, en dirección a su dormitorio. Pero la conversación de los dos jóvenes subió entonces de tono.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho? Karin, por favor, tienes que hablar conmigo... No puedes marcharte así como así... ¡Te quiero!

Los ojos de Karin se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero yo no te quiero a ti.

Un segundo después, la joven cerró la puerta de la casa y se marchó.

Itachi pensó que aquello tenía que haber resultado muy doloroso para Sasuke. Cuando Sakura regresó con la chaqueta, lo miró con cara de preocupación. Obviamente, también había oído la conversación de los jóvenes.

Sasuke se había quedado en el salón, sin saber que hacer. Si intentaba dirigirse a su dormitorio, tendría que pasar por delante de la cocina y por tanto de ellos. Y si Itachi y Sakura decidían dar finalmente el paseo, tendrían que pasar por el salón y por tanto por delante de Sasuke. Pero obviamente, un encuentro con los dos adultos era lo último que necesitaba el adolescente en aquella situación. No en vano, acababan de abandonarlo.

—¿Qué te parece si en lugar de salir a dar un paseo nos vamos a tu dormitorio? —preguntó Itachi a Sakura—. Si cerramos la puerta, Sasuke tendrá una vía de escape.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Vamos

Saku lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su dormitorio.

La habitación era razonablemente grande y estaba decorada con colores tan alegres como los del resto de la casa. Había un enorme espejo en un antiguo vestidor y la cama tenía dosel. Cuando Saku cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, él sonrió.

—Ya me gustaría a mí que entrar en la habitación de una mujer preciosa fuera siempre tan fácil...

—¿Cómo es posible que Karin le haya hecho algo así? —se preguntó Sakura, ajena al comentario de Itachi—. No se ha molestado en darle ninguna explicación. Sencillamente le ha dicho que no lo quiere y se ha marchado... Es una chica horrible. Nunca me gustó.

Poco después oyeron que se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke. Casi de inmediato, comenzó a sonar música. Al parecer, Sasuke había decidido encender el equipo para que no lo oyeran llorar.

Sakura parecía tan triste que Itachi pensó que ella también iba a ponerse a llorar.

—Tal vez sería mejor que me marchara —comentó Itachi.

—No seas ridículo.

Saku lo llevó entonces al salón y comenzó a poner las sábanas y la manta en el sofá.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —dijo él.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá, claramente preocupada.

—A partir de ahora, yo elegiré a sus novias.

Itachi se sentó a su lado.

—Y ahora, ¿quién está siendo ridículo?

Ella rió, pero con tristeza.

—Sasuke estaba tan desesperado cuando lo conocí. Entonces sólo tenía doce años y lo habían herido muchas veces. Nadie lo quería. Lo pasaban de una casa de adopciones a otra. Y ahora, por desgracia, está sufriendo una situación en cierta forma similar. La vida es un asco a veces, ¿no crees?

—Desde luego que sí. Pero a pesar de saber lo que siente Sasuke en este momento, tienes que comprender que no puedes protegerlo de ciertas cosas. Sencillamente no puedes, Saku. La vida no funciona de ese modo.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé.

—Sasuke es un chico magnífico. Y por muchas cosas malas que le hayan pasado, te tiene a ti. No te preocupes, se recuperará. Le dolerá mucho durante una temporada pero al final se recuperará. No es tan terrible como parece. Es muy joven. Ella suspiró.

—Eso también lo sé. Pero soy su madre y quiero que todo le salga bien. Me gustaría que su mundo fuera perfecto.

Itachi contempló los ojos y la boca de Sakura y pensó que ella era lo único perfecto.

De haberse tratado de otra mujer, probablemente la habría abrazado para animarla. Pero Sakura le gustaba demasiado y no quería arriesgarse a un contacto físico tan directo. Entonces, Sakura suspiró.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos acostemos. Mañana tengo que levantarme muy pronto.

—Sí, yo también. Hanabi Hyuga me espera.

Sakura sonrió.

—En el cuarto de baño tienes toallas. En cuanto a la almohada, iré a buscártela ahora mismo.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa —dijo Itachi.

—De nada. Puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como quieras.

 **GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS LAS TENDRÉ EN CUENTA EN LOS PRÓXIMOS FICS :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 4**

A última hora de la tarde, cuando Saku volvió de su última clase, el vehículo de Itachi estaba en el vado de la casa.

Aquella mañana, antes de marcharse al hospital, había dejado una llave y una nota para Itachi encima de la mesa de la cocina. La nota decía que desayunara lo que quisiera y que podía volver tranquilamente a la casa cuando terminara su reunión con Hanabi.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta de la casa cuando Itachi le abrió la puerta, sonriente. Al ver que llevaba varias bolsas con comida, la ayudó con ellas y las llevó a la cocina.

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó él.

Itachi llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta. En el brazo izquierdo tenía un tatuaje, que parecía un alambre de espino. Sakura pensó que había algo muy juvenil en su apariencia. Pero también se dijo que estaba sencillamente impresionante.

—Sí, hay un par de bolsas más —dijo ella—, pero ya voy yo a buscarlas.

Hizo ademán de salir de la casa, pero él se adelantó y se dirigió al coche a buscarlas. Sakura pensó que era un detalle encantador por su parte y se dispuso a guardar las cosas que había comprado. Aún estaba en la cocina cuando él regresó; sin embargo, no pudo darle las gracias porque estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil.

—Sí, lo sé y lo entiendo —estaba diciendo en ese momento—. No, no creo que sea una locura, pero... Mira, estoy en ello e iré a su casa esta noche. Tengo entendido que va a dar una especie de fiesta y...

Sakura no sabía con quién estaba hablando, pero algo le dijo que se trataba de su amiga Hinatai. De todas formas, la conversación telefónica no impidió que él la ayudara guardando la leche, el yogur y las verduras en el frigorífico.

—No, sólo he hablado con ella quince minutos. Dice que ese tipo es un bocazas y que en realidad no supone ninguna amenaza, pero son sus palabras, no las mías. Yo todavía no he tenido ocasión de conocerlo —siguió diciendo Itachi—. Ha mencionado que la semana pasada volvió a su casa y lo encontró en el garaje. Al parecer, sólo pudo hacerlo por el procedimiento de entrar en el edificio cuando ella salió por la mañana y esperarla todo el día dentro.

Itachi permaneció en silencio unos segundos, escuchando a su interlocutor, y luego añadió:

—Sí, es cierto, desde luego que es para asustarse. Pero a pesar de eso, me ha dicho que le pidió que se marchara y que él se marchó de inmediato sin causar ningún problema. Además, tu hermana es lista: estaba dentro de su coche cuando lo encontró, y no salió de él hasta que el tipo desapareció.

Itachi se sentó en una silla, junto a la mesa de la cocina.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto... Iré esta noche, echaré un vistazo a su sistema de seguridad y volveré a hablar con ella. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto a Kyubi... No, no he sabido nada de él. ¿Y tú?

Itachi rió entonces y añadió:

—De acuerdo, te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Acto seguido, cortó la comunicación.

—Discúlpame, Saku. Es una llamada que no podía esperar... Dios mío, daría cualquier cosa por poder fumar un cigarrillo.

Las sospechas de Sakura habían llegado a tal extremo que decidió atreverse a preguntar directamente.

—¿Te estás acostando con ella, Itachi? Itachi la miró con algo parecido a un gesto de culpabilidad.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con Hanabi? Por supuesto que no.

Aunque Itachi había respondido con total naturalidad, Sakura supo que se estaba haciendo el loco. Lo cual demostraba, sin lugar a dudas, que efectivamente se estaba acostando con Hinatai.

La confirmación, en todo caso, no tardó en llegar. Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y él siguió hablando.

—Está bien, te lo diré. No me he acostado con Hinatai. Todavía no hemos llegado a eso y no llegaremos nunca. No sería capaz de hacerle algo así a mi amigo Kyubi.

Por el tono de sus palabras, Saku tuvo la impresión de que estaba enamorado de aquella mujer y lo sintió mucho por él.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez se está aprovechando de ti? Te ha pedido que vengas a Los Ángeles para ayudar a su hermana cuando debería haber contratado los servicios de un detective privado o...

—De todas formas, tenía que tomarme unas vacaciones. En realidad no ha sido una decisión propia, sino una orden de mis superiores. Y créeme: venir a Los Ángeles es mejor que quedarme en San Diego de brazos cruzados. Estar allí no es nada fácil, sobre todo cuando Kyubi se encuentra fuera del país. Hinatai está tan cerca...

Sakura se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento, Itachi...

—Sí, bueno...

—¿Dijiste que es psiquiatra?

—Psicóloga —puntualizó.

—¿Y sabe que estás enamorado de ella?

Sakura suponía que la respuesta sería positiva. No resultaba creíble que una psicóloga profesional pudiera mirar a Itachi a la cara y no darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

—No. Es decir, sabe que siento algo por ella, pero... también sabe que no haré nada al respecto. Sencillamente, no puede ser.

Sakura no conocía bien lo sucedido y por tanto no podía hacerse una idea más aproximada del asunto. Pero algo le dijo que Hinata no se estaba portando bien con Itachi. Sospechaba que en realidad lo estaba utilizando para divertirse un poco, en ausencia de su marido, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que Itachi sentía por ella.

—Pero ¿sabes qué es lo que de verdad me inquieta? Hanabi me ha dicho algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar...

Itachi se detuvo un momento y añadió:

—Oh, perdóname. Supongo que este asunto no te interesa demasiado.

Sakura suspiró.

—¿Has notado que tenga prisa por marcharme a alguna parte?

Itachi la miró con intensidad y ella pensó que toda la situación estaba resultando de lo más sorprendente. Allí estaba, sentada junto a Itachi Uchiha, un hombre al que muy pocas personas tenían ocasión de ver. Y no sólo estaban hablando, sino que se estaba sincerando de un modo inimaginable. Ahora sabía que Itachi escondía sus sentimientos tras la risa y la ira.

—Hace años que estoy atrapado entre Hinata y Kyubi. Y debo añadir que mi querido amigo nunca ha entendido bien el significado de la palabra «fidelidad», no sé si me entiendes...

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Lleva mucho tiempo acostándose con otras mujeres. Lo sé porque me lo ha contado, y al hacerlo, me ha colocado en una posición insostenible. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Decírselo a Hinata? Ya conocía a Kyubi antes de conocerla a ella y por tanto me he mantenido en silencio, pero ese asunto me está volviendo loco. Además, siempre he pensado que si se lo digo parecerá que lo hago por motivos egoístas. Pero hoy ha pasado algo que...

Itachi se detuvo un momento y comenzó a jugar con el salero y el pimentero que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Hoy he estado hablando con Hanabi sobre el tipo que al parecer la amenaza, y me ha dicho que Hinata exagera, que se preocupa demasiado con las cosas porque vive con un marido que la traiciona constantemente —declaró—. Le he preguntado cómo se había enterado de lo de Kyubi y me ha contestado que Hinata se lo contó. Es increíble... Llevo años preocupado por ese asunto y ahora resulta que Hinata lo sabe.

—Mi ex marido era como tu amigo —intervino ella—. Lo volvían loco las faldas y no podía evitarlo. Y te puedo asegurar que con el tiempo se aprende a reconocer los signos.

—Sea como sea, hace unos minutos, cuando he estado hablando con Hinata, he sentido el deseo de preguntarle por qué sigue viviendo con Kyubi si sabe que se acuesta con otras. Pero, por supuesto, no puedo preguntarle algo así de forma directa.

—Tal vez tenga esperanzas de que cambie —comentó Sakura—. Pero en tal caso se estará engañando. Ese tipo de personas no cambian nunca, pase lo que pase.

Sakura comenzaba a comprender la situación de Itachi. Hinata debía de saber que él podía ser suyo en cuanto ella quisiera, con sólo chascar los dedos. Después, sólo tendría que divorciarse de su marido y conseguiría un hombre magnífico, un hombre como Itachi que la querría con todo su corazón y que nunca le sería infiel. Pero, desgraciadamente, Itachi se sentía atrapado porque no quería traicionar, a su vez, a Kyubi.

Al pensar en ello, sintió envidia de Hinatai.

—Ahora ya sabes más de mí de lo que probablemente querías saber —comentó Itachi con ironía—. Pero al menos he conseguido estar tres días sin fumar.

Itachi se levantó con intención de dirigirse al salón, pero ella se levantó a su vez y se interpuso en su camino.

—No, no vas a ir a comprar tabaco. Dijiste que lo quieres dejar y te ayudaré. Hasta estoy dispuesta a regalarte unos parches de nicotina y ponértelos yo misma.

Itachi sonrió.

—Eso sería divertido...

—No tanto como crees. Me comprometo a ponértelos en un brazo, pero a nada más. Soy enfermera, así que sé bastante de esas cosas...

Mientras hablaban, Itachi no había dejado de avanzar y ella no había dejado de retroceder. Pero por fin, Sakura se encontró atrapada entre él y la puerta de la casa.

—Me muero por fumar un cigarrillo —dijo él.

—¿Y qué? A fin de cuentas, hay otras muchas cosas en el mundo que no puedes tener. Aguanta un poco, Uchiha...

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta. Y como estaba apoyada en ella, salió disparada hacia delante y de repente se encontró entre los brazos de Itachi.

A pesar de no ser alto, Itachi era un hombre extremadamente sólido y tan fuerte que no se movió ni un milímetro con su impacto. Pero ahora estaban tan juntos que Sakura se dijo que no podría acercarse más a él aunque lo intentara. Salvo, naturalmente, estando desnudos.

Por fin, reaccionó y vio que Sasuke los estaba observando con perplejidad.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó el joven. Sasuke quiso volver a cerrar la puerta para marcharse.

—No, espera... —dijo su madre, con cierta desesperación—. Sólo intentaba impedir que Itachi salga a comprar cigarrillos.

Sasuke rió.

—Pues has encontrado una forma ciertamente eficaz de conseguirlo. Itachi también rió.

—Ojalá estuvieras en lo cierto —dijo el hombre—. Sin embargo, la realidad es bien distinta. Tu madre estaba apoyada en la puerta cuando has abierto y ha salido disparada hacia mí.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho...

Sasuke no parecía sentirlo en absoluto. De hecho, los miraba como si la situación le resultara encantadora.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí esta noche? —preguntó entonces el chico—. Me gustaría que te quedaras, porque pensé que tal vez podríamos jugar un rato al baloncesto o algo así.

Sakura sabía lo que eso significaba. Jugar un rato implicaba charlar un rato, y se dijo que le vendría bien a Sasuke. A fin de cuentas ella no era un hombre y no podía sustituir al padre que no había tenido.

—Quédate, por favor —dijo Sakura.

—La verdad es que hablé con mi banco y me dijeron que enviarían otra tarjeta de crédito. Pero no estará en Los Ángeles hasta mañana, así que había pensado que...

—Magnífico —interrumpió Sakura—. Además, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras y ahorrarte el gasto de un hotel si no te importa dormir en el sofá y ayudarme de vez en cuando con la comida.

Saku se volvió hacia su hijo y añadió:

—¿Todo va bien? ¿Has visto a Karin?

—No, se ha marchado —respondió, dolido—. Llevaba seis meses diciéndome que quería tomarse las cosas con calma. Y lo que realmente sucedía es que estaba encaprichada de Melero.

Ni Saku ni Itachi supieron qué decir, así que no dijeron nada.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? —preguntó Sasuke.

Su madre pensó que era obvio que no quería hablar de su ex novia. Por lo menos, no con ella. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que quisiera hacerlo con Itachi Uchiha.

—Dímelo tú —respondió su madre—. Si no recuerdo mal, te tocaba cocinar a ti.

—Oh, vaya...

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico. Sólo entonces, añadió:

—Creo que cenaremos pasta.

—Menuda sorpresa. ¿Otra vez? —preguntó su madre con ironía—. Esta tarde he comprado un pollo, así que podríamos asarlo y...

—¿No preferiríais que saliéramos a cenar? —preguntó Itachi—. Esta noche me han invitado a una fiesta y sé que habrá bufé. Lo malo es que tendríais que vestiros para la ocasión... Por mi parte no tengo más remedio que ir. Le prometí a Hanabi que echaría un vistazo a su sistema de seguridad.

—¿Hanabi? —preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

—Sí, Hanabi Hyuga —respondió Itachi—. ¿Quieres venir a una fiesta en su casa esta noche? Sasuke rió con verdadero entusiasmo.

_Claro, cómo no... Es la mujer más bella del país... ¿La conoces?

—Sí. La hermanastra de Hanabi es una buena amiga mía.

—¿No tienes que estudiar? —preguntó Saku a su hijo.

—¿Y tú, no tenías que arreglar la casa? —preguntó Sasuke a su vez.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y yo arreglaré la casa antes de salir si tú estudias un poco.

_En realidad no tengo nada que hacer. El equipo de béisbol se marcha a Phoenix mañana, ¿recuerdas?

—De todas formas, estudia un rato. Sasuke sonrió y Itachi dijo:

—Al parecer, eso es un «sí».

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 5**

NO HABÍA ninguna duda. Itachi pensó que la definición de la casa de Hanabi Hyuga entraría rápidamente en la siguiente edición de los diccionarios y que lo haría junto a un adjetivo muy conocido: «pretencioso».

Aquello no era una casa, sino una especie de castillo. Y se preguntó para qué querría semejante residencia una chica de veintidós años.

—¿Estás seguro de que no le importará que tres mortales nos presentemos en su fiesta? —preguntó Sakura.

La propiedad estaba cercada por un enorme muro y se entraba a través de una gigantesca puerta de hierro forjado. Itachi volvió a pensar en la metáfora del castillo, pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión: cualquiera podía trepar por los bloques de piedra del muro, y en cuanto a los pinchos que había sobre él, no le habrían impedido el paso ni a su abuela.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Le dije que me había quedado en tu casa a dormir, pensando que tal vez conociera a Sai y a Ino, pero al parecer no los conoce. Sin embargo me pidió que os invitara.

Aquella noche, Sakura no parecía pertenecer a la extensa gama de los simples mortales. Se había puesto un vestido negro que marcaba sus curvas de un modo muy llamativo, y aunque no era demasiado escotado ni demasiado transparente, resultaba ciertamente provocativo.

Se había recogido el pelo en un elegante moño y se había maquillado algo más de lo que tenía por costumbre, pero sin excederse. Además, su sonrisa era sincera y relajada.

Cuando por fin entraron en la casa, todo el mundo la miró como si se preguntara quién era.

—Todo el mundo te está mirando —susurró Sakura a Itachi—. Está visto que no hay como un hombre con uniforme para despertar admiraciones.

Itachi rió y pensó que debía presentarle a sus compañeros de la Marina para que supiera hasta qué punto era guapo por comparación.

—Siento llevarte la contraria, pero no me miran a mí sino a ti —dijo él.

Sakura rió a su vez y varios hombres la miraron.

Itachi pensó que se sentía feliz entre los brazos de aquella mujer. Sólo llevaban unos minutos en la fiesta y no habían tenido ocasión de hacer gran cosa, pero ya lo había premiado con un abrazo tan apretado que había podido sentir todo su cuerpo. Y aquello bastó para que casi lamentara haberle contado el asunto de Hinata.

Sin embargo, se sentía aliviado por habérselo contado a alguien. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie; al menos, estando sobrio. Y la idea de habérselo contado a Sakura le resultaba especialmente agradable.

La deseaba. Por mucho que quisiera a Hinata, no podía negar que deseaba a Sakura. Pero no le extrañó demasiado porque llevaba diez meses sin acostarse con nadie.

—¿Te he dicho ya que con ese vestido pareces una diosa? —preguntó él, en un murmullo.

Ella rió pero se ruborizó levemente.

Itachi pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaban hacia la enorme piscina de la casa. Lo hizo con la excusa de ayudarla a abrirse paso entre la concurrencia, pero en realidad deseaba tocarla. Era tan suave que quiso ir más lejos y averiguar lo que se sentía al acariciar su cuerpo desnudo.

Empezó a pensar en la forma de acostarse con ella, porque ya no podía negar que la deseaba. Pero la situación se había complicado después de contarle lo de su relación con Hinata y supuso que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Nervioso, se dijo que necesitaba un cigarrillo. O mejor aún: un cigarrillo y una cerveza para tener las dos manos ocupadas y no tocarla.

Por desgracia, Sakura se giró hacia él en ese preciso momento. Se apretó contra el cuerpo de Itachi y susurró:

—Dios mío, todos los actores de High Tide están aquí... ¿Ese no es Mark Wahlberg? ¿Y aquélla no es la chica que solía salir en esa otra serie de televisión...?

—Sí, sí, es ella —intervino Sasuke.

Itachi se apartó ligeramente de Sakura porque lo estaba volviendo loco, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

—Incluso está esa actriz que hacía de enfermera... Es tan buena que debe de ser hija de una enfermera de verdad. ¿Podríamos avanzar un poco hacia ella?

—Id vosotros, si no os importa —dijo Itachi—. Yo tengo que localizar a Hanabi y echar un vistazo al sistema de seguridad de la casa. Nos veremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke ya se había alejado en dirección a la actriz que tanto le gustaba, así que Saku aprovechó para preguntar:

—¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo? Itachi estaba deseando que lo acompañara, pero aquello no podía ser.

—No, no hace falta. Id a hablar con vuestra enfermera. Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos.

—Todo esto es muy divertido —confesó ella con ojos brillantes—. Te agradezco mucho que nos hayas traído.

—Ha sido un placer.

Entonces, Itachi se alejó de Sakura y entró en el castillo de Hanabi.

Itachi pensó que había cometido un tremendo error al ponerse el uniforme.

De haberse vestido de civil, no habría llamado tanto la atención y se habría podido mover tranquilamente entre tantas estrellas. Pero ahora, todas las miradas se dirigían a sus galones y condecoraciones, por no hablar de la chaqueta blanca que se ajustaba como un guante a su musculoso cuerpo.

Tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo hablaba sobre él. Y no sólo las jovencitas, sino también los hombres. Aunque no fueran necesariamente homosexuales.

Sakura oyó varios comentarios al respecto, y en determinado momento, varios actores se dirigieron a Itachi con la intención de conocerlo. Alguien les había comentado que su uniforme no era un disfraz y que realmente trabajaba en los cuerpos de operaciones especiales.

En cuanto a Hanabi, se encontraba justo al otro lado de la piscina. Sakura tuvo la impresión de que se pavoneaba cada vez que la miraban, pero luego se dijo que tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y miró de nuevo a Itachi, que seguía hablando con algunos invitados. No podía oír lo que decía ni lo que le decían, pero se fijó en que había mirado con evidente interés a una joven que llevaba un vestido muy escotado.

Unos segundos más tarde, cayó en la cuenta de que no miraba a la joven, sino el cigarrillo que llevaba en una mano.

Sakura lo miró como recriminándole su actitud y Itachi sonrió, comentó algo a las personas que estaban con él, y todos miraron a Saku y alzaron sus copas a modo de brindis.

Aquello le resultó bastante desconcertante, pero a pesar de todo, también alzó su copa.

Se preguntó qué les habría dicho. Sentía una enorme curiosidad, así que decidió averiguarlo y avanzó hacia el grupo.

Cuando llegó, todos se apartaron como si estuvieran dejando paso a una reina.

—Hola, princesa —dijo Itachi—. Precisamente les estaba hablando de ti... Os presento a Sakura.

—Hola a todos —dijo Saku.

Sakura intentó mantener la calma al distinguir varios rostros muy conocidos. Entre ellos se encontraba el propio George Clooney, o alguien que parecía su hermano gemelo. Fuera quien fuera, asintió a modo de saludo y le sonrió.

—Les estaba contando cómo me salvaste la vida cuando me hirieron en aquella emboscada —explicó Itachi.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué historia te refieres? Te he salvado la vida más de una vez...

Resultaba evidente que Itachi se había inventado una historia sólo para impresionarlos, así que Sakura le siguió el juego.

—En efecto, es cierto: me has salvado la vida dos veces... Les estaba contando lo que pasó la segunda vez, cuando los médicos dijeron que no tenía salvación y yo abrí los ojos y te encontré allí. Tenía que elegir entre la muerte y tú, así que naturalmente te elegí a ti.

—Naturalmente —repitió ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír—. Pero eso nos pasa por viajar a países tan peligrosos, querido. ¿Será porque te gustan las emociones fuertes? A algunos hombres los excitan...

Itachi pasó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura, se inclinó sobre ella y murmuró, sólo para sus oídos:

—Muchas gracias por seguirme la corriente. Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Sabes que me encanta hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo llevas cuando sabes que Itachi se encuentra en alguna situación de combate? —preguntó entonces una mujer de gafas oscuras.

Sakura no estaba segura, pero le pareció que era una actriz de otra serie de televisión.

—Lo llevo bien. Intento no pensar demasiado en ello y tener fe.

—¿Y no tienes miedo de que un día te ataque a ti en mitad de la noche?

—No, claro que no. Yo no soy un ejército enemigo.

—Supongo que si estás casada con él tendrás que acompañarlo a todas partes... Por tierra, aire y mar, como dicen. Debe de ser muy emocionante...

Sakura intentó encontrar una contestación apropiada. No conocía la vida militar y no se le ocurría nada interesante, de modo que decidió bromear al respecto. Además, la sorprendió mucho que aquella mujer diera por supuesto que estaba casada con él. Obviamente, Itachi se había inventado una historia muy complicada.

—Bueno, por tierra y por aire lo he acompañado varias veces, pero por mar... ¿Te refieres a por debajo del mar o por encima del mar?

Saku rió, miró a Itachi y añadió:

—La verdad es que bajo el agua lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces, ¿no es cierto? Recuerdo especialmente una ocasión, mientras hacíamos submarinismo en Tailandia, y otra en el estrecho de Bering.

Itachi tosió y Saku decidió aprovecharlo para marcharse de allí.

—En fin, espero que nos disculpéis. Creo que mi marido necesita tomar un poco el aire. Heridas de guerra, ya sabéis...

La gente se apartó y Sakura consiguió llevar a Itachi al interior de la casa, cuya cocina era más grande que todo el apartamento de Saku. Como casi todos los invitados estaban en el jardín, tuvieron unos minutos de intimidad.

—¿El estrecho de Bering? —preguntó él—. ¿Sabes cuál es la temperatura del agua en el estrecho de Bering?

—No lo sé... ¿está fría?

—Muy fría, querida mía. A nadie se le ocurriría bucear en esas aguas, ni siquiera a un esquimal. Si lo hicieras sin ponerte un traje especial, te congelarías en cuestión de segundos. E incluso llevando el traje resultaría muy peligroso.

Sakura sonrió.

—Tal vez sea peligroso para los hombres. Son criaturas tan débiles...

—Y tú que lo digas —sonrió Itachi—. Espero que me disculpes por haberles dicho que estás casada conmigo. Algunas de las mujeres se estaban empezando a comportar como tiburones y me habrían atacado en algún momento si no hubiera encontrado una buena excusa.

—¿Y se puede saber qué te molesta? ¿Es que no te gusta ninguna? Son enormemente atractivas y sospecho que sólo querrían un poco de diversión. Además, sabes de sobra que no puedes tener a Hinata...

—No, no quiero acostarme con ninguna de esas mujeres —confesó, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella—. ¿Ya te he mencionado lo bien que te queda ese vestido?

—Sí, lo has hecho varias veces. Pero volviendo al tema, creo que deberías reconsiderar el asunto... Puede que entre esas mujeres se encuentre el amor de tu vida, la persona que consiga que olvides a Hinata. Y no lo sabrás si no les concedes una oportunidad.

Él suspiró.

—Saku, esas chicas no quieren charlar precisamente conmigo. Quieren darse un buen revolcón y pasarlo a lo grande conmigo.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué es eso que ha tapado la luna? Debe de ser tu gigantesco ego... —bromeó ella.

Itachi rió.

—Vamos, Sakura, sabes muy bien que no quieren acostarse particularmente conmigo. Lo que les gusta de mí es otra cosa: les gusta el uniforme. Lo asocian con la aventura y les parece exótico, nada más, pero yo ya estoy cansado de esos asuntos. Además, me gusta acostarme con mujeres con las que tengo algo en común.

—¿Y cómo vas a saber si tienes algo en común si no hablas con ellas?

—Dime una cosa, Sakura: ¿cuántas veces te has acostado con un desconocido sin saber nada de él?

—Nunca.

—¿Y cuántas veces te has acostado por simple placer, sin pretender nada más?

—Algunas, pero no demasiadas.

—Entonces, hazme caso porque tengo más experiencia que tú en esos asuntos. Es obvio que tú sueles buscar amistad o una relación profunda con la gente con quien te acuestas... En fin, ¿me acompañas? Tengo que echar un vistazo al garaje de Hanabi.

—Cómo no...

Entonces, Itachi la miró, sonrió y dijo:

—Por cierto, tú también me gustas mucho.

El garaje estaba protegido con el mismo sistema de seguridad que habían instalado en toda la casa. No tenía ventanas, así que supuso que Hanabi estaba en lo cierto: el tipo que la seguía tenía que haber entrado necesariamente por la casa o haber esperado a que ella saliera en su coche.

Itachi pulsó el botón que abría la puerta y observó que esa fachada del garaje era el muro que rodeaba la propiedad. Supuso que la entrada de la gran puerta de hierro forjado que habían observado al llegar a la casa la utilizaban sólo en ocasiones especiales.

Volvió a pulsar el botón y la puerta se cerró.

Como todo en aquel lugar, el garaje era muy espacioso. Pudo distinguir un Mazardi, un Porsche y un Triumph Spitfire de 1966, toda una delicia automovilística.

Además, había dos puertas que daban a la casa. Acababan de entrar por una de ellas, así que abrió la puerta para ver adonde daba.

—Este sitio es enorme...

—Sí que lo es —dijo ella.

La puerta daba a la habitación donde se encontraba la lavandería de la mansión, que a su vez se conectaba al sótano a través de una escalera.

Itachi comprobó el ventanuco de la habitación, pero estaba bien cerrado.

—¿De verdad crees que un hombre podría introducirse en la casa por ese ventanuco? —preguntó ella.

—Podría hacerlo, no lo dudes.

—Tendría que estar tan delgado como tú. Si tuviera barriga, por pequeña que fuese, se quedaría atascado.

—Di la verdad: no has pretendido decir que estoy delgado, sino que soy pequeño. ¿No es cierto? —preguntó, mirándola con desconfianza.

—Tú no eres pequeño. Yo diría que eres... mucho más compacto que la mayoría de los hombres.

Itachi rió.

—Pues mi padre y mi hermano Frank son verdaderos gigantes. Y mi hermana Izumi es muy alta; de hecho, es más alta que yo. Lamentablemente, creo que yo he salido a la familia de mi madre... Somos bajos, aunque rápidos y fuertes.

—Y ya veo que eso te molesta...

A Itachi lo molestaba mucho, pero mintió.

—No, qué va. Aunque tardé unos cuantos años en asumir que mi hermana era más alta que yo y luego tuve problemas en el ejército para demostrar que mi falta de estatura no implica que no sea un tipo duro.

—Venga, no lo niegues... Itachi la miró y sonrió.

—Sí, es cierto, me molesta. Y me molesta especialmente porque mi hermana tuvo mucho más suerte que yo.

—Te comprendo perfectamente. De pequeña me molestaba mucho que Ino fuera más guapa. La quiero con todo mi corazón, pero la envidiaba... La envidia es algo muy humano, sobre todo cuando se es un adolescente y todavía no se ha aceptado que no podemos controlarlo todo —explicó Sakura—. Por supuesto, me encantaría tener una nariz tan perfecta como la suya. Pero a fin de cuentas, la mía tampoco está mal.

—Tu nariz es preciosa.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Es demasiado respingona, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Es que me gustan las narices respingonas...

—Y a mí me gustan los hombres compactos.

Los dos se miraron con intensidad. La luz de la sala era muy tenue y ambos pensaron que la situación estaba llena de posibilidades.

Pero Itachi decidió reaccionar. No quería complicarse aún más la vida.

—Cuánto me apetece un cigarrillo...

—Pues no puedes fumar —le recordó ella, mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras—. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso de tu investigación?

—Tengo que hablar con Hanabi y averiguar si el sistema de seguridad estaba activado cuando aquel tipo entró en el garaje. Cabe la posibilidad de que lo hubiera desconectado casualmente por alguna razón. Cualquiera podría saltar el muro de la propiedad, esconderse en alguna parte y esperar a que alguien abriera una puerta para colarse dentro.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Sherlock? Si saltar ese muro es tan fácil como dices, este sitio es tan grande que ese tipo podría haber entrado en cualquier momento y haber hecho todo lo que quisiera sin que Hanabi se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Resulta inquietante, ¿verdad?

—En efecto.

—Entonces será mejor que hables con ella y que te asegures de que tiene el sistema conectado todo el tiempo.

—Está bien, pero acompáñame de todas formas. Si no vienes conmigo, es posible que alguna de esas mujeres intente morderme.

Sakura rió.

—¿Quieres que ponga cara de enorme satisfacción, como si acabáramos de hacer algo interesante?

Itachi también rió. La atrajo hacia sí y respondió:

—Limítate a estar conmigo. Y acaríciame el pelo de vez en cuando para que crean que me adoras.

Ella estiró un brazo y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—¿Así? —preguntó.

Itachi la miró, sin aliento, casi incapaz de controlarse.

Estaba tan cerca de él que podía besar sus labios con una simple inclinación de cabeza. Y deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba besarla apasionadamente y olvidar todas sus dudas.

Sakura sonrió entonces y él supo que lo había hecho para salir del paso y evitar el beso. Después, intentó convencerse de que sólo estaban jugando y recobró el sentido común.

—Está bien. Vamos a buscar a Hanabi.

 **ME FASCINA LA HISTORIA Y A USTEDES?**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Argumento:**

Cuando el amor llega es muy difícil escapar de él.

Itachi Uchiha, jefe de las fuerzas especiales de la Marina estadounidense, se encontraba en Los Ángeles para cumplir una misión cuando aceptó una cita a ciegas con la preciosa Sakura Haruno, cuñada de un amigo militar y madre soltera. A fin de cuentas, llevaba varios años enamorado en secreto de una mujer que pertenecía a otro hombre, de modo que no tenía nada que perder.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas se complicaron cuando la mujer que nunca pensó que tendría se encontró de repente disponible. Pero Sakura estaba en la misma situación, y no solo eso: estaba en peligro por su culpa.

Itachi sabía que podía mantenerla a salvo. Pero cada vez estaba más convencido de ser él quien estaba realmente en peligro.

 **Capítulo 6**

Hanabi Hyuga no se tomaba muy en serio ni la preocupación de su hermanastra ni la de Itachi.

En persona era aún más bella que en televisión, con todos aquellos rizos rojos, unos brillantes ojos verdes y un rostro que resultaba tan perfecto como oval. Saku la observó con envidia mientras charlaba con Itachi y se dijo que si Lana se parecía algo a Hanabi, debía de ser una mujer impresionante.

Aunque todavía no había tenido ocasión de conocerla, Saku ya odiaba a Lana. Intentaba convencerse de que la odiaba porque se estaba portando mal con Itachi y con su propio marido. Al segundo, lo engañaba. Y en cuanto al primero, había grandes posibilidades de que Itachi sólo fuera un divertimento más para ella, algo que le servía para alimentar su ego.

Pero a pesar de todo, en el fondo sentía cierta simpatía por ella. No en vano, también había sufrido la experiencia de tener un marido que se acostaba con otras. En su caso, la ruptura había sido rápida; cuestión de veinte minutos. Sin embargo, sabía que muchas otras personas pasaban por fases de meses y meses antes de ser capaces de dar fin a una relación.

Con todo, la gente se tomaba las cosas de distinta forma. Había quien pasaba por una fase de negación antes de saltar a otra de enfado; y de allí, al alivio, la aceptación y nuevamente el enfado.

Lana, por ejemplo, parecía haberse quedado en la fase de aceptación. Y lejos de haber provocado la ruptura de su relación, la mantenía e incluso se las había arreglado para sentirse aún más segura.

En ese momento, Hanabi le estaba explicando a Itachi que la puerta de la cocina que daba al garaje estaba cerrada el día que su perseguidor entró en la casa. Pero justo entonces vio a un par de amigos que acababan de llegar y añadió:

—Lo siento, Itachi, ahora no puedo hablar contigo. Debo ir a saludar a Carrie y a Bill.

—Creo que deberías considerar la posibilidad de contratar a varios guardas jurados que cuiden de la casa, e incluso a un guardaespaldas. Aunque sea de forma temporal.

—¿Un guardaespaldas? ¿Bromeas? Mira, siempre estoy muy ocupada y no puedo permitirme el lujo de llevar una sombra pegada a mí.

—Es posible que no necesites un guardaespaldas. Tal vez necesites un serpa —bromeó Sakura.

Hanabi no oyó el comentario porque ya se había alejado para saludar a sus amigos, pero Itachi lo oyó perfectamente y rió la broma de buena gana.

—Tendré que hablar con ella en otro momento, aunque tal vez sería mejor que lo hiciera con su agente o con su jefe. Sea como sea, necesito que me preste atención. No quiere creer que cualquiera sería capaz de saltar el muro de esta propiedad.

—No me extraña, porque es un muro muy alto. Aunque consiguieran subir, ¿cómo conseguirían bajar?

—Por el sencillo procedimiento de saltar.

—Ya. Y de romperse un tobillo —puntualizó—. Nadie puede ser muy peligroso si cojea porque se ha roto un tobillo.

Itachi suspiró.

—Por lo visto, tendré que hacerte una demostración. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería hacerlo delante de Hanabi para que se convenza de una vez. Le diré que active el sistema de seguridad y que espere en la cocina de la casa. Y luego le demostraré que es perfectamente posible saltar el muro, burlar todo el sistema y entrar sin que salte una sola alarma —declaró Itachi—. Para empezar, las ventanas del tercer piso de la casa no están protegidas.

—¿Y podría ver cómo lo haces? Lo pregunto porque nunca he visto a nadie saltar un muro como ése y subir por una fachada como la de esta mansión. ¿Eso es lo que piensas hacer para entrar en la casa?

Itachi sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de forma enigmática. Sakura lo miró y pensó que cada vez le gustaba más aquel hombre.

—La última vez que intenté hacer algo parecido, las cosas acabaron bastante mal. De hecho me rompí la nariz y una muñeca. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No me digas más... Seguro que tenías diez años y que te subiste al tejado de tu casa.

—No. Tenía siete años y no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que subir al tejado, atarme una sábana a la cintura, a modo de cuerda, y lanzarme al vacío. Calculaba que la sábana me detendría antes de llegar al suelo, pero calculé mal.

Saku rió.

—Qué locura...

—Sí, ahora lo pienso y me parece una locura. Pero entonces era un niño y creía que la vida era como los dibujos animados.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que te volvieras a encaramar a ese tejado? —preguntó.

La voz de Saku sonó algo entrecortada. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Itachi, más lo deseaba. Bastaba que él la mirara, para que se estremeciera.

—Tres días —confesó.

—Lo siento por tu madre...

—Sí, pobrecilla. Decidí que ya que no podía volar, podía aprender a mantener el equilibrio.

—Y nunca se te ocurrió pensar que si te rompiste la nariz una vez...

—La nariz y una muñeca —la interrumpió.

—Ah, sí, y la muñeca. Pero bueno, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que podrías caerte otra vez y romperte otra cosa?

—Claro que sí. Precisamente por eso volví a subir al tejado. La idea consistía en aprender para no volver a caerme.

—¿Y aprendiste?

Itachi rió.

—Bueno, digamos que nunca me he caído a propósito. O sin que me hayan empujado. Saku lo miró con asombro.

—¿Es que te han empujado alguna vez?

—De pequeño me peleaba muy a menudo porque era bajito y los chicos se metían conmigo. No tenía más remedio que pelear para defenderme, y casi siempre ganaba las peleas a pesar de mi estatura. Me derribaban una y otra vez, pero yo siempre me levantaba y seguía peleando.

Itachi se detuvo entonces, extendió un brazo y jugueteó con uno de los pendientes de Saku, que se estremeció.

—Es muy bonito...

Saku hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—¿Y te peleabas en los tejados?

—Digamos que me convertí en un chico bastante rebelde. Me peleaba en cualquier parte, hasta en las iglesias.

—Dios mío, debías de ser como era Sasuke a los trece años. Si alguien se atrevía a reírse de él, ese alguien acababa en el suelo en cuestión de segundos. A tu pobre madre le debieron de salir canas antes de tiempo...

La respiración de Sakura se había acelerado tanto por el contacto de los dedos de Itachi que apenas podía hablar. Para empeorarlo todo, él la atrajo hacia sí segundos más tarde y ella se apretó contra él sin dudarlo. Si alguien los hubiera visto en aquel momento, habría pensado que estaban real y profundamente enamorados.

—Sí, pero mi hermano mayor se hizo cura y era un gran estudiante. Así que supongo que su bondad equilibraba mis pequeñas maldades.

—Supongo que no fue muy fácil para ti. Tener un hermano mayor que además es perfecto puede llegar a ser muy irritante...

—Nadie es perfecto. Y Frank, tampoco.

—Ino lo era. En serio. De hecho es un encanto. Lo suyo no es simple fachada.

—Tú también eres un encanto. Intentas disimular y hacerte la dura, pero creo que eres mucho más encantadora y dulce que tu hermana.

Saku intentó tomarse el comentario a broma.

—¿Eso es un insulto o un cumplido?

Itachi se limitó a sonreír.

—Puedes tomártelo como quieras. Pero sinceramente creo que eres una de las mujeres más inteligentes, divertidas, dulces y desde luego bellas que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Sakura pensó que él era todas esas cosas y mucho más. Y estaban tan cerca y se sentía tan hechizada que no pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder a la tentación que la dominaba.

De modo que lo besó.

Sólo fue un simple beso, apenas un roce de labios.

Sin embargo, Itachi la miró con absoluta sorpresa cuando se apartó de él. La agarró con más fuerza y abrió la boca para respirar a fondo, como si quisiera decirle que acababa de traspasar una línea peligrosa.

Pero en ese preciso instante oyeron voces procedentes de la piscina. Y no eran gritos de alegría precisamente.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué habrá ocurrido? Segundos después vieron que la gente se alejaba a toda prisa de un hombre de aspecto peligroso.

—Oh, Dios mío, lleva un cuchillo —dijo Itachi.

Saku vio que tenía razón y dijo:

—Me parece que ya ha herido a alguien...

Justo a la piscina había un hombre, en el suelo, que se llevaba las manos a un brazo o al pecho. En la distancia no lo podía distinguir con claridad, pero su camisa blanca estaba llena de sangre.

—¡Que alguien llame a la policía! —gritó Hanabi.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Itachi—. No te acerques y no hagas nada hasta que ese tipo esté bajo control. ¿Comprendido?

—¿Pero qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, angustiada.

Itachi no hizo caso alguno. Salió disparado y no se detuvo a pesar de que lo llamó varias veces para que lo hiciera. Entonces vio que Hanabi se inclinaba sobre el hombre herido y Sakura se dijo que, si Itachi podía distraer al tipo del cuchillo, Hanabi y ella podrían encargarse del herido. A fin de cuentas, era enfermera.

—¡Suelta el cuchillo! —exclamó Hanabi en ese instante—. Suéltalo ahora mismo y hablaremos, ¿quieres?

—¡No! —gritó el hombre armado.

Saku comprendió que Hanabi lo conocía. El desconocido llevaba un traje, pero tan arrugado como si no se lo hubiera quitado en varios días. Su pelo estaba revuelto, resultaba evidente que no se había afeitado en mucho tiempo y por lo demás parecía drogado o bebido. Sakura trabajaba en un hospital y había visto muchos casos como ése, así que sabía reconocer los síntomas a primera vista.

—Steven, ¿te encuentras bien?

La pregunta de Hanabi fue dirigida esta vez al hombre herido. Y por el sonido de dolor que hizo, Saku imaginó que le había clavado el cuchillo en un pulmón.

Se acercó, a pesar de las indicaciones de Itachi, y se dirigió directamente al agresor:

—Soy enfermera. Este hombre está herido, y probablemente, de gravedad. Por favor, deja que lo ayude...

—¡No!

Sasuke se acercó entonces a donde estaba su madre.

—No te acerques a él —le dijo Saku, en voz baja.

—Ni tú tampoco. ¿Dónde está Itachi?

Itachi se estaba acercando poco a poco al individuo del cuchillo. Caminaba con tranquilidad, como si sólo estuviera dando un paseo.

El individuo vio por fin lo que estaba haciendo y le ordenó que se detuviera. Itachi levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza como si se rindiera, pero no dejó de avanzar hacia él.

—¡Retrocede! ¡No sigas!

—Si no tiras ese cuchillo ahora mismo, alguien más saldrá herido. Y me temo que vas a ser tú —dijo Itachi.

—Vamos a intentar distraerlo —dijo Saku a Hanabi y a su hijo—. Si lo conseguimos, Itachi podrá desarmarlo con más facilidad.

Hanabi no se lo pensó dos veces. Ni corta ni perezosa, se quitó la blusa que llevaba y lo llamó.

—¡Eh, mira! —exclamó.

—Bueno, desde luego es una forma magnífica de llamar la atención... —comentó Saku, asombrada.

Como cabía esperar, la triquiñuela de Hanabi surtió efecto. Itachi se puso en tensión, a punto de saltar sobre su adversario. Y probablemente lo habría hecho de no ser porque justo entonces aparecieron dos guardaespaldas de algún invitado.

Uno de ellos sacó una pistola, lo apuntó y dijo:

—¡Tira el cuchillo ahora mismo!

El individuo no hizo caso y avanzó hacia Hanabi.

—¡Tira el cuchillo! ¡Quédate ahí o eres hombre muerto! —gritó el guardaespaldas.

La amenaza no sirvió de nada. Y el asunto habría terminado muy mal si Itachi no hubiera decidido intervenir a pesar de todo.

—¡No dispares! —exclamó.

Itachi golpeó al hombre del cuchillo con tal fuerza que Sakura pensó que le había roto el brazo. Pero el cuchillo cayó al suelo.

Sin embargo, la pérdida del arma no lo amilanó. Saku supo entonces, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba drogado. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre herido actuar de ese modo. Incluso había visto a personas con heridas de bala que seguían actuando como si no sintieran el dolor, gracias al efecto de las drogas.

El tipo cargó contra Itachi y lo derribó, mientras Saku y Hanabi se concentraban en el herido. Tenía un buen corte en el pecho y otro en un brazo.

—No quiero morir —dijo—. Estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, sin hacer nada... No he llegado a ver el cuchillo, ni siquiera lo he visto...

—No te preocupes, no vas a morir —le aseguró Saku mientras intentaba cortar la hemorragia—. Tienes una herida en un pulmón, pero el otro funciona perfectamente. Sé que te sientes como si no pudieras respirar y sé que es muy doloroso, pero no vas a morir.

En ese momento oyeron las sirenas de las ambulancias que se acercaban, así que Sakura añadió:

—Sasuke, ve a la entrada y diles a los enfermeros que tenemos a una persona con una herida de arma blanca en un pulmón.

Sasuke obedeció.

Itachi seguía peleando con el desconocido. Tiraron varias sillas y al final acabaron en la piscina, pero Saku sabía que la caída al agua había sido provocada por el marino. Como integrante de las fuerzas especiales, estaba acostumbrado a ese medio.

Cuando Itachi sacó al tipo de la piscina, la policía ya había llegado y se hizo cargo de él. En cuanto a Steve, ya se encontraba en el interior de una ambulancia.

Itachi estaba completamente empapado. Hanabi, que se había vuelto a poner la blusa, se acercó a él con intención de agradecer su actuación.

Saku los observó y preguntó a su hijo:

—¿Podrías pedirle a Hanabi que me preste algo de ropa? El vestido se me ha manchado de sangre...

—De acuerdo, mamá —dijo el joven—. Por cierto, Itachi ha estado impresionante. Siento haberme reído de él al principio. Sencillamente quiero que salgas con un buen hombre y no sabía si él sería apropiado para ti. Pero ahora creo que lo es.

—Sasuke, sólo somos amigos. Además, lo creas o no, no está interesado en mantener una relación sexual conmigo.

—Está interesado en ti, eso es más que evidente.

Pero si tú prefieres creer que sólo sois amigos... Bueno, allá vosotros. Lo cierto es que te mira como si quisiera devorarte. Ella suspiró.

—Sasuke...

—Ve a lavarte un poco. Yo iré a pedirle ropa a Hanabi.

Sakura se marchó a uno de los cuartos de baño que había junto a la piscina y se lavó bien con jabón. Empezaba a estar preocupada por su hijo porque sabía que se sentiría muy decepcionado cuando Itachi regresara a San Diego.

Sin embargo, también sabía que la decepción no iba a ser únicamente suya.

—¿Sigues ahí, Sakura?

Itachi se quitó la chaqueta empapada al entrar en el pequeño edificio donde se encontraban los vestidores y los cuartos de baño que se utilizaban para la piscina de la mansión. Era tan grande como una casa y cada vestidor se encontraba separado de los otros y tenía su propio armario con toallas, bañadores y albornoces de todas las tallas.

Sakura se había quitado el vestido y lo había puesto bajo el agua, en uno de los lavabos. Estaba lleno de sangre y lo lamentó mucho porque sabía que las manchas de sangre no salían con facilidad.

Itachi oyó el sonido del agua y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño donde supuso que se encontraba Sakura, pensando que aquello iba a ser de lo más interesante. Todavía no había olvidado el beso que se habían dado minutos antes.

—¿Saku?

—Estoy aquí adentro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, gracias.

Itachi deseó pedirle que lo dejara entrar para comprobar que se encontraba realmente bien, pero no lo hizo.

—Sólo estoy algo alterada por lo sucedido, pero al menos me alegra que Sasuke no se metiera por medio cuando apareció ese hombre armado —continuó ella—. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo... ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente. Un poco alterado, como tú.

—Te has portado como un héroe...

Itachi rió.

—Bueno, he terminado empapado. Pero al menos he hecho el trabajo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sakura se asomó por la puerta para mirarlo un momento, pero sus ojos se clavaron en el enorme pecho del hombre, que ya se había liberado de la chaqueta.

Itachi bajó la mirada. Se acababa de abrir la camisa y vio que tenía un buen moretón en las costillas, en el lado derecho del tórax.

—Seguro que ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta —comentó ella.

—Debo admitir que no, pero no duele.

—Tiene que doler...

—No, qué va, me han dado golpes peores.

—Anda, quítate la camisa.

Itachi rió.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Asegurarme de que estás bien. Recuerda que soy enfermera.

—Es cierto. Eres enfermera, y por si no lo recuerdas, estás medio desnuda. Si quieres echarme un vistazo, será mejor que entre yo en tu cuarto de baño. Así también podré echarte un vistazo a ti sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

—No he sido yo quien se ha peleado con un lunático. Además, después del pequeño numerito de Hanabi, he decidido que nadie volverá a verme desnuda en toda mi vida. Espera un momento...

Saku recogió un albornoz y se lo puso. Sólo después, abrió la puerta del baño y Itachi entró.

—En serio: creo que Hanabi ha actuado con gran valentía. Tenía que encontrar la forma de distraer a ese tipo y lo hizo. En mi opinión, deberías casarte con ella.

—Pero no quiero casarme con ella...

—Haces mal. Es preciosa y tiene carácter.

—Y es rica, además.

—Mejor me lo pones. Además, es tu tipo de mujer. Seguro que es perfectamente capaz de bailar medio desnuda encima de una mesa. Es evidente que no tiene problema alguno con su desnudez.

—De todas formas, no me interesa.

—Venga, sígueme.

Sakura caminó hacia el armario de uno de los vestidores y sacó un bañador de caballero.

—Ponte esto. En uno de los cajones también hay camisetas.

—Bueno, supongo que después de lo que ha pasado ya no tendré que hacerte la demostración del salto del muro...

—¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo...

—Que ese tipo ha entrado en la casa saltando precisamente el muro. La policía encontró su chaqueta en uno de los pinchos, porque se le quedó enganchada. Ahora me será fácil convencer a Hanabi de que debe mejorar la seguridad de la mansión.

—Sin embargo, sus problemas ya han terminado —observó ella—. Lo han detenido y supongo que lo encarcelarán por lo que ha hecho. Es poco probable que la vuelvan a molestar.

—Tus palabras tendrían sentido si no fuera porque ése no es el tipo que la ha estado siguiendo.

—¿Cómo? ¿No es él? —preguntó, sorprendida.

Itachi acababa de entrar en otro vestidor. Una vez dentro, se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se puso el bañador que Saku le había dado.

—¿Quieres decir que no es el hombre que entró en el garaje? —insistió.

—Al parecer, no. Hanabi ha dicho que no había visto a ese tipo en toda su vida. En fin, ya puedes entrar si quieres...

Sakura entró y entrecerró los ojos al ver que también tenía una marca en uno de los muslos.

—Al parecer me he dado un buen golpe. Creo que se ha roto...

—¿La pierna?

—No, no, la silla con la que choqué.

—Ah... Bueno, date la vuelta. Él obedeció.

—Además, me duele todo el cuerpo. Me he pegado unos cuantos golpes durante la pelea. Ese hombre era un chalado y por si fuera poco pesaba algo más que yo, así que...

—Sólo parecen rasguños y moretones sin importancia. Ponte alguna crema cuando lleguemos a mi casa. ¿Seguro que no te has dado ningún golpe en la cabeza?

Saku comenzó a tocarlo por todo el cuerpo, buscando posibles huesos rotos. Itachi se estremeció y deseó dejarse llevar por el deseo y besarla otra vez.

—Sakura, sobre lo que pasó antes...

—Lo sé, lo sé, no digas nada. No debí haberte besado, pero no sé lo que me pasó. Soy perfectamente consciente de que esto no es real, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Itachi prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. El beso le había parecido lo más real del mundo, pero no quería pensar en ello.

—¿Crees que Ethan se molestará si nos marchamos pronto? —preguntó él.

—¿Ethan? ¿Quien es Ethan? —preguntó ella.

—¿Lo he llamado Ethan? Oh, vaya... Me refería a Sasuke. No sé en qué estaría pensando.

—¿Y quién es Ethan? —insistió.

—Era mi hermano pequeño —respondió—. Sasuke me recuerda un poco a él.

Itachi miró a Sakura y supo que había notado que había usado el pasado para referirse a él.

—Es que me gustaría acostarme pronto para ver a Hanabi a primera hora de la mañana —continuó el marino—. Pero si Sasuke no quiere marcharse todavía, o si tú prefieres quedarte, puedo llamar a un taxi e ir yo solo.

—No, yo también me marcharé... ¿Me esperas un momento? Vuelvo enseguida. Voy a ver si tomo prestado un bañador de Hanabi. Volver a casa en albornoz me parecería aún peor.

—Está bien.

Poco después, Itachi oyó una voz. Pero no era la de Sakura, sino la de la propia Hanabi.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? Itachi se volvió para mirarla.

—Sí, aunque Saku ha comentado que hay camisetas en alguna parte... Me siento un poco desnudo.

—Los hombres con cuerpos como el tuyo no deberían andar por ahí en bañador. Sois toda una tentación —declaró Hanabi, sonriendo—. Ven conmigo y te daré esa camiseta.

Itachi la siguió.

—Acabo de llamar al hospital y me han dicho que Steve se pondrá bien, por cierto...

—Me alegro mucho —dijo él—. Lo que me recuerda que las mujeres con cuerpos tan bellos como el tuyo no deberían quitarse las blusas con tanta facilidad. Son toda una tentación.

Hanabi lo miró con intensidad, relativamente sorprendida por su atrevimiento. Pero por supuesto, sonrió con coquetería.

Itachi se puso la camiseta que le dio y acto seguido comentó:

—Mañana deberíamos vernos para hablar sobre tu sistema de seguridad.

—Si te apetece, quédate en la casa. La gente ya se está empezando a marchar...

La idea de quedarse en la mansión y pasar una noche de amor con la hermanastra de Lana no le agradó demasiado. Pero si la propuesta hubiera procedido de Sakura, habría aceptado sin dudarlo.

—No, gracias, te lo agradezco pero no puedo. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos mañana?

—Durante el día estaré muy ocupada, pero podríamos ir a cenar juntos.

—De acuerdo.

—En ese caso, nos veremos a las siete en punto.

—Magnífico. Y por cierto, me alegra que te hayas tomado este asunto en serio. Y estoy seguro de que a Lana también la alegrará.

—Por supuesto que lo tomo en serio. Me lo estoy tomando muy en serio.

Hanabi sonrió y se marchó poco después.

—¿Te ha dado las gracias por haberle salvado la vida?

La voz que sonaba era la de Saku.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¿Has oído toda la conversación?

—Casi toda. Y no puedo creer que hayas rechazado su oferta... ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? La mayoría de los hombres se morirían por acostarse con Hanabi Hyuga y tú vas y la rechazas.

—Porque estoy loco por su hermana, ya lo sabes.

Sakura no supo qué decir. Intentó sonreír como si el comentario no tuviera importancia para ella, pero fue una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, es verdad. Y por lo visto, estás realmente loco.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 7**

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sakura decidió despedirse de Itachi y de su hijo y marcharse sola a la cama.

Sasuke alzó la vista al cielo, divertido con la actitud de su madre, y marchó con Itachi a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

—El equipo de béisbol se va a Phoenix mañana —lo informó, mientras se servía un poco de leche con copos—. Creo que estaremos allí cuatro días.

Itachi asintió y puso dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Sasuke le estaba intentando decir que tendría cuatro días enteros para estar a solas con su madre, pero daba igual porque no tenía intención de hacer absolutamente nada al respecto a no ser que lo convenciera de que sólo quería pasar un buen rato con él.

Si hacía el menor ademán de acercarse, se apartaría de ella.

—Me gustaría verte jugar alguna vez —dijo Itachi, para cambiar de conversación.

El chico se había sentado a la mesa de la cocina ya se había servido un segundo bol con copos. Era un joven atractivo, de pelo oscuro y ojos y rasgos que le recordaron a James Dean.

Itachi pensó que a su edad, él todavía parecía que tenía doce años. Ese factor, combinado con su falta de estatura, lo habían obligado a hacerse el duro más de una vez y a cuidar sus músculos. Pero Sasuke no tenía que cuidar sus músculos. Estaba seguro de que nadie se metería con él.

—¿Vas a jugar en casa en las próximas semanas?

—¿Jugar en casa? —preguntó el chico, entre risas—. Oh, sí. Y eso es exactamente lo que tú deberías hacer con mi madre.

—Me refería al béisbol.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Mira, Sasuke, tu madre quiere que sólo seamos amigos. Así que no te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

—A veces no lo sé.

—Sí, te comprendo...

Itachi tomó las tostadas y las puso en un plato. Después, se sentó junto al joven.

—¿Has conseguido el número de teléfono de la chica con la que estabas hablando esta noche? Parece interesante.

—Sí, es interesante. Pero no creo que la llame. No puedo dejar de pensar en Karin y en ese canalla de Melero. Se acostó con él, Itachi, sé que lo hizo. Estaba seguro de que Melero había mentido para molestarme, pero resulta que soy muy amigo de su compañero de piso y me ha confirmado que decía la verdad —declaró Sasuke—. Es increíble. Llevaba seis meses diciéndome que no estaba preparada para mantener relaciones sexuales y ahora resulta que se estaba acostando con ese tipo.

—Típico de las mujeres. No sé qué les pasa, pero tienden a premiar a todos los canallas.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

—De todas formas, debes dejar de pensar en eso. No te hace ningún bien, créeme.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero...

—No hay "peros" que valgan. Sigue viviendo, diviértete. Olvídate del pasado y disfruta de la vida.

Itachi pensó que le estaba dando un consejo que él mismo no había sabido aprovechar años atrás, y que sólo ahora, después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, comenzaba a tener sentido para él.

Estaba desaprovechando su vida. Lo sabía de sobra. Se había vuelto loco por una mujer como Hinata y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa a pesar de que el mundo estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas, inteligentes y sexys como Sakura, por ejemplo.

Lamentablemente, Sakura había dejado bien claro que él no era su tipo y que deseaba mantener su relación en el campo de la simple y pura amistad. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido; le parecía una jugarreta del destino: ahora que consideraba la posibilidad de olvidarse de Hinata y seguir adelante, se interesaba por una mujer que tampoco quería saber nada de él.

Por supuesto, siempre podía centrar su atención en Hanabi Hyuga. Era evidente que le gustaba, y por otra parte no se podía negar que tenía tanto atrevimiento e inteligencia como belleza.

—Concédete unos días de descanso y luego, cuando regreses de Phoenix, llama a esa chica por teléfono. Deja su número en algún lugar donde no puedas perderlo y llévala al cine.

—Sí, bueno, no sé... Es que pensaba que conocía a Karin. Creía que la conocía de verdad y me he equivocado.

—Sé lo que sientes, pero a veces, la gente hace cosas que no parecen tener sentido y que sin embargo son perfectamente lógicas para ellas. Por ejemplo, tengo una amiga que sigue con su marido a pesar de saber que se acuesta con otras mujeres todo el tiempo. No parece importarle demasiado. Y si no le importa a ella, todo está bien.

—Saku no hizo eso precisamente —comentó Sasuke—. Cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho su esposo, lo echó de casa.

Itachi sonrió.

—Sí, ya me lo contó —dijo—. Pero volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando, no dejes que Karin te amargue la vida. Hay mujeres que se vuelven locas por los descerebrados, pero la mayoría no son así en absoluto. La mayoría de las personas desea que las quieran y que las traten con respeto. No lo olvides nunca.

—No te preocupes, lo sé —dijo el chico, mientras metía el plato y el bol en el lavavajillas—. En fin, si no te veo por la mañana, que tengas un buen fin de semana...

—Lo mismo digo.

—Ah, y ocurra lo que ocurra entre mi madre y tú...

—No va a pasar nada.

—Bueno, pero trátala bien de todas formas. Sácala por ahí. Llévala al cine o a cenar. Aunque pensándolo mejor, llévala a bailar: le encanta.

Itachi quiso protestar, pero Sasuke añadió:

—Hazlo aunque sólo seáis amigos.

—Sólo somos eso.

—Está bien, está bien... Buenas noches, Itachi.

El coche de Itachi se detuvo en el vado alrededor de las diez menos cuarto de la noche.

Sakura estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con las gafas puestas, y pensó que aquélla era la prueba definitiva. Si Itachi entraba en la casa y ella no hacía ademán de quitarse las gafas, significaría sin lugar a dudas que sólo quería que mantuvieran una relación amistosa. Pero si se las quitaba, sabía que lo haría para estar más guapa y significaría algo bien distinto.

Saku oyó que se acercaba, silbando. Parecía estar contento y relajado, como si se hubiera divertido con Hanabi. Pero por otra parte, pensó que de haberse divertido realmente con ella, no habría regresado a casa tan pronto.

Unos segundos después, la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

—Hola...

Antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta, ya se había quitado las gafas. Por supuesto, podía intentar convencerse de que había sido un simple acto reflejo, pero engañarse a sí misma habría sido estúpido.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —preguntó ella. Itachi rió y abrió el frigorífico.

—Muy bien, aunque he llegado a la conclusión de que las estrellas de Hollywood no comen comida de verdad.

Itachi llevaba una chaqueta, vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Se había aflojado ligeramente el nudo de la corbata.

—La comida de ayer, en la fiesta, estaba muy buena...

—Sí, si te gustan los canapés y las cosas insustanciales. Pero yo habría preferido algo más contundente y una simple cerveza.

—Creo que comparto tu opinión.

—Pues la compartirías aún más si me hubieras acompañado esta noche. Sólo hemos tomado ensaladas y más ensaladas.

—Si quieres comer algo, sírvete tú mismo. El frigorífico está lleno de comida y sospecho que no podré comérmela toda...

Itachi ya había sacado el pan y unos patés.

—Ah, es cierto... Ethan se ha marchado a Phoenix.

—¿Ethan? Ya lo has vuelto a hacer...

—Es verdad, lo siento. Quise decir Sasuke.

—Por lo visto, sí que te recuerda a tu hermano... Pero es curioso, porque no se parece nada ni a ti ni a tu hermana. Tú tienes cierto aire irlandés y tu hermana es pelirroja y tiene pecas. En cambio, Sasuke ha salido a la familia de su madre y es muy mediterráneo.

—Su parecido no es físico, sino más bien emocional —dijo, mientras untaba el paté en el pan—. Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir... Por lo visto, pasar demasiado tiempo en California ablanda a cualquiera.

—¿De dónde eres? Es evidente que no eres de aquí...

Itachi pegó un mordisco a su bocadillo y se sentó con ella.

—De todas partes y de ninguna. De la Marina, ya sabes. Mi padre también era marino y nos pasábamos la vida cambiando de domicilio. Pero cuando se jubiló, se marchó a vivir con la familia a Oklahoma. Supongo que aquél es mi hogar, pero me resulta extraño porque en realidad nunca he vivido allí con ellos.

—Sí, lo imagino.

—De todas las casas que tuvimos, la que me más me gustó fue la de Hawai. Mi padre estuvo destinado allí una temporada y yo aprendí a hacer surf. Cuando pienso en mi hogar, pienso en aquella isla en concreto. Pero hace años que no la visito.

Sakura rió.

—Cuando yo era jovencita, soñaba con viajar a California o a Hawai para conocer a un atractivo surfista...

—¿Ah, sí? Pues aquí tienes uno en carne y hueso.

—¿Todavía haces surf?

—Siempre que puedo. No tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente, pero me encanta.

—Qué suerte... A mí me encantaría hacerlo.

Itachi sonrió.

—Vaya, nunca habría imaginado que podía impresionarte con algo tan sencillo... Pues, por si no lo sabías, también sé montar en bicicleta, hacer el pino y...

—No sigas, Itachi. Además, el surf no es tan sencillo. Lo he intentado varias veces y sé que es muy difícil.

—Tonterías, es cuestión de equilibrio.

—Sí, pero yo no tengo ningún sentido del equilibrio.

—Lo dudo. Te mueves de forma muy elegante.

Saku pensó que la conversación estaba empezando a derivar por cauces peligrosos, de modo que decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué tal con Hanabi? ¿La has convencido de que contrate un guardaespaldas?

Itachi tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca antes de hablar.

—Dice que contratará uno si ese uno soy yo.

—Por lo visto, te ha echado el ojo...

—Sí, supongo que sus intenciones no son simplemente amistosas. De hecho, se ha pasado toda la cena coqueteando conmigo.

—Oh, pobrecito, seguro que has sufrido mucho —se burló, celosa.

—¿Sabes una cosa? He pensado que tal vez tengas razón. Llevaba años soñando con Hinata, sin atreverme a hacer nada, porque creía que no sabía lo de Kyubi. Pero ahora que sé la verdad, que sé que estaba al tanto de sus infidelidades... ¿A qué estoy esperando? Si Hinata hubiera querido algo de mí, ya habría actuado. En cambio, su hermanastra...

Itachi se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando.

—Esta noche he hecho un verdadero esfuerzo por dejarme llevar y disfrutar un poco. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? No he podido. Hanabi me deja frío. Es preciosa, bellísima y muy inteligente... No sé qué me pasa.

Sakura pensó que estaba bien claro lo que le pasaba: seguía enamorado de Hinata. Y el recordatorio bastó para que se sintiera celosa otra vez.

—Es normal, Itachi. No se puede dejar de amar a la gente así como así. Aunque se quiera.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por cierto, no tendrás un cigarrillo por ahí, ¿verdad? Me apetece fumar un poco...

—No, lo siento.

—Ya lo imaginaba.

—Mira, Itachi, por mucho que hayas decidido seguir con tu vida, no puedes borrar a Hinata tan fácilmente. Tendrás que tomártelo con calma, darte un poco de tiempo y acostumbrarte a la pérdida.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Eso es exactamente lo que le dije anoche a Sasuke, para animarlo un poco.

—¿En serio? —preguntó su madre, con curiosidad—. ¿Y cómo se encuentra? ¿Hablaste con él? Anoche y esta mañana parecía estar bien, pero después de lo que le ha pasado...

—Está mal, cómo no. Intenta disimular y comportarse como si no le importara, pero lo han herido. Según me contó, Karin llevaba una buena temporada acostándose con ese canalla del equipo de béisbol.

—¿En serio? ¡Maldita perra! —exclamó su madre, sin poder contenerse—. Pobre Sasuke. Y pensar que hoy habrá pasado siete horas con Dustin Melero en el autobús que les llevaba a Phoenix...

—Bueno, ya conoces el refrán. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

—En realidad no estoy preocupada por Sasuke, sino por Dustin.

—Oh, vamos... No creo que pase nada malo entre ellos. Sasuke es un chico maduro y sabe que pelearse con él no serviría para arreglar la situación.

—Puede que sea maduro intelectualmente, pero emocionalmente hablando... Lleva mucha rabia en su interior, desde pequeño. Sospecho que su padre le pegaba. Pero fuera como fuera, aprendió muy pronto a utilizar los puños para defenderse. Y tú y yo sabemos que eso no suele solucionar las cosas.

Itachi alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo tengo el mismo problema que él y sin embargo mis padres no me pegaban. Bueno, mi padre me dio un cachete alguna vez, pero flojo, sólo para asustarme.

—Yo creo que los padres nunca deberían pegar a los hijos...

—Y yo. Lo creo firmemente. Pero eso no era pegar. De todas formas, siento que Sasuke tenga que pasar por esa situación.

—Lo está llevando bastante bien, la verdad. Ha avanzado mucho durante estos años, aunque aún lleva una fuerte carga de rabia en su interior. No es violento, pero en el fondo sigue pensando que la violencia puede ser una solución si se trata de enfrentarse a otro hombre. No es como Ethan. No lo es en absoluto.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cuándo murió tu hermano? Itachi bajó la mirada y se concentró en la botella de cerveza que había sacado en el frigorífico.

—Cuando yo acababa de terminar el periodo de formación en la Marina. Dios mío, ya han pasado más de diez años...

Itachi se levantó entonces de la mesa y recogió su cerveza.

—Bueno, no quiero molestarte. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer...

—No, ya he terminado por hoy.

—Pero tendrás que levantarte pronto, supongo.

—No más pronto de lo normal.

Saku también se levantó.

—¿Cómo murió, Itachi?

—En un accidente de tráfico. Volvía a casa y al parecer perdió el control del coche por culpa de una placa de hielo. Chocó contra un poste de teléfonos.

—Lo siento mucho...

—Sí... Fue una noche horrible. Izumi me llamó y me dijo que Ethan había muerto. Han pasado diez años desde entonces y todavía no puedo creerlo cuando lo digo en voz alta. Sólo tenía dieciséis años y todo el mundo lo adoraba. Era... Era... un gran chico.

—Pero no hablas de él muy a menudo.

—No, nunca hablo de él —confesó—. Después de su entierro, me hundí por completo. No sé qué habría sido de mí si Kisame Hoshigaki no hubiera estado a mi lado, intentando animarme. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano. Hasta se peleó con gente en los bares sólo para que me relajara un poco con algo...

—¿Y lloraste su muerte?

Itachi no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla como si acabara de decir algo completamente absurdo.

—¿No lo lloraste?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Eso es lo que os enseñan en los grupos de terapia? Izumi asistió a las reuniones de uno de esos grupos e intentó convencerme para que la acompañara. Pero lo siento, no es mi estilo.

—De modo que ni lo lloraste ni hablas nunca de él. ¿Con nadie?

—No. Bueno, Kisame lo sabe, pero... de todas formas, la mayoría de la gente no quiere que le hablen de esas cosas.

—Yo sí.

Itachi la observó con un gesto que ella no supo interpretar. Sakura habría dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que estaba pensando.

—No es algo de lo que me agrade hablar, Saku. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que te cuente la angustia que siento al pensar en el accidente? ¿Quieres que te diga que me hundo cuando pienso que se quedó atrapado entre los restos del vehículo?

—Sí.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Saku. No puedo... No puedo hacerlo...

—¿Estaba consciente?

—Ya veo que te vas a empeñar de todos modos. En serio, Saku, no creo que pueda hablar de ello.

Sakura abrió el frigorífico y sacó todas las cervezas que quedaban. Después, las puso en la mesa.

—Tal vez necesitas lubricarte un poco más.

—¿Pretendes emborracharme?

—Si es necesario para que hables, sí.

—Ya te he dicho antes que tengo un problema con el alcohol. Cuando bebo demasiado, digo demasiadas verdades. Evítanos esa desgracia.

—Decir la verdad es bueno. Puedes decir lo que quieras, lo que sientas... Te prometo que no saldré de esta habitación.

—Sakura, tengo miedo de haberme convertido en un alcohólico. Precisamente por eso me obligué a no tomar más de una cerveza al día, como mucho. ¿Lo ves? No temo hablar de cosas personales. Sólo temo hablar de Ethan.

—Está bien, como quieras. Pero si cambias de opinión, recuerda que soy enfermera. He visto muchas víctimas de accidentes de tráfico a lo largo de mi carrera profesional. He visto heridas terribles, y a gente inconsciente que...

—Él estaba consciente —la interrumpió—. El golpe le aplastó las piernas, sin embargo. Debió de ser muy doloroso.

—Oh, Dios mío...

—A menudo pensaba que no habría tenido ese accidente si hubiera estado cerca de él. Pero sé que no es cierto. Incluso en el caso de que hubiera estado allí, en el coche, a su lado...

—Sólo habrías conseguido matarte tú también.

—Sí, lo sé.

Itachi se sentó de nuevo, momento que ella aprovechó para darle un masaje en los hombros. Estaba increíblemente tenso.

—Oh, qué maravilla, sigue, por favor

—Estás muy tenso.

—Claro. Tengo miedo de que me obligues a hablar de algo aún peor...

—Entonces, hablemos de algo menos desagradable. Cuéntame algo bueno de Ethan.

—Eres muy insistente. ¿Lo sabías?

—Acabas de rogarme que siga...

—Pero me refería al masaje.

—Venga, no te hagas de rogar, Itachi. Cuéntame cómo era tu hermano de pequeño...

Itachi permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato. Pero por fin, habló.

—Era un chico tranquilo, que leía mucho. Tenía asma y usaba uno de esos inhaladores... Pero se pasaba la vida sonriendo. Era verdaderamente feliz, y tan inteligente como buena persona. Era capaz de gastarse todo el dinero de su paga en cosas como donarlo a una ONG. Incluso logró convencer a Frank para que él también lo hiciera... Es curioso, ahora que lo pienso. Frank era el cura de la familia y sin embargo resultaba bastante menos solidario que Ethan.

—¿Cuántos sois en la familia?

—Mis padres tuvieron siete hijos. Cuatro chicos y tres chicas: Frank, Margaret, Izumi, Ethan y yo, y más tarde Lizzie y Sean, los gemelos. Ellos son mucho más jóvenes que los demás. Fue una especie de regalo sorpresa de jubilación para mi padre... Recuerdo que mi madre se quedó embarazada cuando yo tenía diecisiete años.

Sakura rió.

—Sí, debió de ser una gran sorpresa.

—Ethan era tan increíble que incluso apadrinó a una niña con su dinero. Se llama Margarita Monte-leone y vive en México DF. Ahora es profesora, según tengo entendido...

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y has llegado a conocerla?

—No, pero Frank sí. Fue a México dos años después de que Ethan muriera para asistir a la ceremonia de graduación de Margarita. Después, mis padres decidieron pagarle sus estudios en la universidad con el dinero que habían ahorrado para Ethan.

—No sigas, o seré yo quien se ponga a llorar...

—Oh, vamos...

—Por lo visto, Ethan era un gran chico.

—Lo era, no lo dudes.

Sakura sacó un pañuelo y se secó los ojos. No había exagerado al decir que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí... Pero creo que deberías ir a México a conocer a esa chica.

—No sé si es buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

Itachi la miró durante un par de segundos antes de responder.

—No estoy seguro. Ethan también quiso que donáramos sus órganos y no me gustaría conocer a la persona que los recibió. Sería muy extraño.

—¿Tampoco hablas de él con tus padres y hermanos? ¿No comentáis nada cuando vas a casa?

—Nunca voy a casa. O por lo menos, no voy a menudo.

—De modo que no perdiste a tu hermano: perdiste a toda tu familia. Y ellos te perdieron a ti.

—Está bien, está bien, me rindo —dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Saca toda esa cerveza del frigorífico, porque creo que la voy a necesitar.

Saku, sin embargo, no se movió. Se limitó a apoyarse en la encimera.

—Ya no creo que sea tan buena idea.

—Descuida, sólo estaba bromeando. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos el psicoanálisis por esta noche? Sakura asintió.

—Me parece bien. Y si lo necesitas, esconderé todo el alcohol que hay en la casa.

—No es necesario, no te preocupes. No me emborracharía aquí.

—Creo que exageras un poco. Si fueras alcohólico de verdad, no podrías limitarte a tomar una cerveza al día.

—No todos los alcohólicos beben hasta caer rendidos, Saku. Es más: todo el mundo se emborracha de vez en cuando y no hay nada de malo en ello. Lo mío, en cambio, es distinto. Hace tiempo que pierdo el control cuando bebo, y últimamente me ocurría con más frecuencia. No es que me vuelva un monstruo ni nada por el estilo, pero... Bueno, digamos que no me gusto demasiado.

—Lo que dices es absurdo —observó ella—. Dime una cosa: ¿de quién fue la idea de destinar el dinero de Ethan a los estudios de Margarita?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, fue mía, es verdad. Pero yo sabía que a Ethan le habría gustado así. Y además, el dinero que habían ahorrado mis padres no era para mí.

Sakura no pudo resistirse por más tiempo. Cruzó la cocina y lo besó en la frente.

—Me voy a la cama, Itachi. Pero antes quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho, incluso cuando estoy sobria. Ojalá pudieras verte a través de mis ojos. Te darías cuenta de lo equivocado que estás en tu apreciación sobre ti mismo.

Saku lo besó de nuevo y se alejó por el pasillo, esperando que él la siguiera. Pero no lo hizo.

—Buenas noches. Y no fumes, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras se alejaba.

—Descuida, no lo haré.

Unos segundos después, Itachi sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó un número de teléfono. Sakura se dio cuenta y pensó que estaba llamando a Hinata.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio, se alegró de no haberse arrojado a los brazos de Itachi. Entre otras cosas, porque sabía que la habría rechazado tal y como había rechazado a Hanabi.

Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño y se dijo que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, enamorarse de aquel hombre.

Pero al pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera hablando con Hinata, sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago y supo que ya era demasiado tarde. Quería convencerse de que Itachi no era la persona adecuada para ella; pero en el fondo, estaba convencida de lo contrario.

Desesperada, se dijo que tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por un sentimiento mucho más sencillo y directo: el deseo sexual. A fin de cuentas, sabía que Itachi debía de ser un gran amante.

Sin embargo, también cabía otra posibilidad: que siguiera con la tradición que había iniciado con su ex marido. Al parecer, tenía una curiosa tendencia a enamorarse de los hombres que más daño le podían hacer.

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ? DENME IDEAS DE OTRAS ADAPTACIONES QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE SUBIERA :) YO TENGO VARIAS EN MENTE PERO ME GUSTARÍA SABER SU OPINIÓN :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 8**

Itachi se encontraba en su coche, en el exterior del castillo de Hanabi. Estaba tomando un café y unos bollos, en plena operación de vigilancia por si aparecía el tipo que la rondaba.

En su soledad, pensaba en lo que Sakura le había dicho la noche anterior: que ojalá pudiera ver a través de sus ojos.

Pero en realidad, habría preferido que dijera otra cosa. Le habría gustado que cambiara ligeramente la frase para expresar un deseo bien distinto: que entrara en ella.

Si lo hubiera hecho, si lo hubiera dicho, él no habría estado en aquel coche aquella mañana. No se habría despertado con un extraño dolor ni habría deseado entrar en el cuarto de baño y vomitar.

Estaba desesperado. Necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo o hacer el amor con alguien, y lo necesitaba de inmediato.

Pensó que siempre estaba a tiempo de salir del coche, llamar a la puerta de la mansión y aceptar el ofrecimiento de Hanabi. Pero no podía engañarse. No deseaba a Hanabi. Deseaba a Sakura Haruno.

La noche anterior se había visto obligado a hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no seguirla a su dormitorio. Lo estaba volviendo loco, y el simple hecho de recordar el beso que le había dado en la frente bastaba para que se estremeciera.

Precisamente por eso había llamado a Hinata por teléfono. Había sido un simple truco para evitar seguirla. Pero curiosamente no había dejado de pensar en Sakura mientras hablaba con ella.

En realidad le había sucedido lo mismo durante la cena con Hanabi. Por muy atractiva que fuera, no le interesaba. Se había pasado toda la velada mirando discretamente la hora y deseando volver a la casa de Saku.

Justo en ese momento se abrió el garaje de Hanabi.

La hermana de Hinata había decidido salir con su Spitfire. Era una maravilla de coche y una vez más no pudo por menos que admirarlo.

Hanabi puso el intermitente de la izquierda como si fuera a girar hacia ese lado. Pero de repente lo cambio y giró hacia la derecha. Directamente hacia donde se encontraba él.

Cuando llegó a su altura, bajó la ventanilla y detuvo el vehículo.

—Buenos días —dijo, sonriente.

—Buenos días...

—¿Estás libre esta noche?

—No, me temo que no. Voy a cenar con Sakura, mi prometida. Ya sabes, la conociste en la fiesta...

—Pero tal vez podrías venir después...

—Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas y no creo que pueda —se excusó—. Pero podíamos comer una de estas tardes, tal vez el lunes que viene. Por cierto, le has dejado abierta la puerta del garaje...

Hanabi miró hacia atrás y dijo:

—Es automática. Se cerrará dentro de cinco minutos más o menos... De esa forma, no tengo que molestarme en pulsar el botón para cerrarla.

Itachi la miró y rió a carcajadas.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa aquella noche, oyó que alguien había puesto música y notó un maravilloso aroma que procedía de la cocina. Al parecer, Itachi estaba cocinando.

En cuanto entró, se dirigió a la cocina y se detuvo bajo el umbral.

—¿No vas a entrar nunca? La cena ya casi está preparada...

—¿Estás solo? Él asintió.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué crees, qué estoy cocinando para Hanabi? Ella nunca se tomaría la carne que he preparado. Tiene demasiadas calorías.

—¿Carne? Huele muy bien...

—Carne, pollo, tomates, judías, un poco de curry... Lo pones todo junto, lo cocinas durante un par de horas y obtienes algo magnífico estés donde estés y hagas lo que hagas.

—Lo sé, y te aseguro que estoy intentando portarme bien.

—Debe de ser muy duro...

—No sabes cuánto.

Itachi se dijo que efectivamente estaba siendo muy duro. Pero, por supuesto, no pensaba en el tabaco: pensaba en tener que controlarse para no arrojarse sobre aquella mujer.

—¿Es verdad que Kisame Hoshigaki y tú os caísteis mal cuando os conocisteis? —preguntó ella de repente.

Itachi rió.

—Sí, es cierto, nos odiamos.

—Entonces, cuéntame la historia. Al fin y al cabo sé que termina bien...

—No hay mucho que contar. Estábamos en el mismo grupo y nos pusieron de compañeros, creo que porque somos físicamente muy distintos. Él es enormemente alto y yo bastante bajo.

—Sí, lo conozco...

—Pero a pesar de ser tan grande, se mueve muy deprisa. Su padre era jugador de fútbol en la liga profesional, pero tuvo una lesión en una pierna y tuvo que dejarlo. ¿Lo sabías?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pues lo era. Dan Hoshigaki... Era tan grande como Kisame. Conoció a la madre de mi amigo en Alburquerque, en una obra. Por entonces, Dan era albañil y ella era su jefa. Es india, y muy guapa... Sea como sea, se enamoraron y tuvieron a Kisame —explicó Itachi—. Dan quería que Kisame fuera futbolista como él, pero le dio por meterse en la Marina.

Itachi se levantó un momento de la mesa para recoger los platos mientras seguía con la historia.

—Como ya te he dicho, Kisame y yo acabamos siendo compañeros durante el periodo de instrucción. No sé por qué nos caímos mal, pero el hecho es que no nos gustábamos en absoluto. Sin embargo, no tuvimos más remedio que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, y con el paso del tiempo aprendimos a respetarnos.

—Y os hicisteis inseparables...

—Sí, pero no llegamos a ser verdaderos amigos hasta que recibí aquella llamada de Izumi. La muerte de Ethan me sumió en una profunda depresión y Kisame me demostró entonces que era un verdadero amigo. Estuvo conmigo constantemente. Me acompañó al entierro, me animó e hizo todo lo posible para que siguiera viviendo... Por cierto, ¿quieres otra cerveza?

Sakura rió.

—Si estás dispuesto a llevarme después a la cama...

Itachi también rió. Estaba más que dispuesto a llevarla a la cama, pero en aquel deseo no había nada inocente.

—Pero si sólo te has tomado tres cervezas. ¿Ya estás borracha?

—No, descuida.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono móvil del marino, que no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, soy Hanabi. Perdona que te llame tan tarde...

—No es tarde, sólo son las diez. ¿Qué sucede?

—Llevo toda la noche recibiendo llamadas extrañas. Llaman y luego cuelgan sin decir nada. Además, he oído un ruido raro en el exterior de la casa. No sé, una especie de golpe seco...

—Llama a la policía ahora mismo —ordenó.

—Lo hice hace un buen rato y vinieron, pero no vieron a nadie. Sin embargo, hace unos minutos he vuelto a oír ese ruido y no quiero volver a llamarlos. Pensarían que soy una histérica. ¿No podrías venir? Me sentiría mucho mejor si echaras un vistazo...

—Sí, por supuesto que puedo. Estaré allí enseguida.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Itachi. De verdad. Itachi cortó la comunicación y acto seguido se volvió hacia Sakura, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Era Hanabi. Ha oído un ruido extraño.

—Oh, sí... —dijo con escepticismo—. Seguro que cuando llegues te abre la puerta en camisón y te ruega que la salves.

Itachi sonrió.

—¿Las mujeres todavía llevan camisones? Pensaba que ahora dormían desnudas o con una simple camiseta —bromeó.

—No sé qué harán las demás, pero te aseguro que a mí me gustan los camisones y la ropa interior tic fantasía.

—Vaya, vaya...

—Siempre tengo esas cosas a mano, por si surge alguna emergencia —declaró ella, con una enorme sonrisa—. Y no creas que es broma: cuando me separé de Gaara, mi madre insistió en que las tuviera a mano por esa misma razón. Es increíble.

—Bueno, me parece una idea divertida...

—No sé, no sé... ¿De verdad les gustan esas cosas a los hombres?

—¿Que si nos gustan? Nos encantan, Saku...

—En ese caso, deberías reconsiderar la posibilidad de acostarte con Hanabi. Estoy segura de que usa ropa interior muy atrevida, y por lo demás, insisto en que es tu tipo de mujer. Sería perfectamente capaz de bailar desnuda sobre una mesa.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tal vez me equivoque al pensar que ése era mi tipo de mujer...

Itachi la miró con tal intensidad que ella se estremeció.

—Bueno, será mejor que te marches. Hanabi te está esperando.

—Ven conmigo.

Saku rió.

—A Hanabi no le gustaría.

—No sé si le gustará o no, pero quiero que vengas conmigo —insistió—. Siempre que hablo con ella le menciono a mi prometida, así que tal vez necesite que se la recuerde visualmente.

—Olvidas que Hinata sabe que no estás comprometido con nadie. Si ha hablado con Hanabi, se lo habrá dicho.

Itachi dejó de sonreír. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Hinata pudiera contárselo, pero no le extrañó demasiado porque últimamente ya no pensaba en ella. Durante mucho tiempo había albergado la esperanza de que Hinata estuviera secretamente enamorada de él, e incluso se había convencido de que su actitud distante se debía a que era una buena esposa que quería ser leal a su marido.

Ahora, sin embargo, sabía que no era así. Hinata estaba al tanto de las infidelidades de Kyubi desde hacía tiempo. Y sin embargo, no había hecho nada por acercarse a él.

—Ven conmigo, por favor —repitió él—. Échame una mano, te lo ruego.

—¿Cómo podría negarle algo a un hombre que cocina maravillosamente, que se molesta en retirar los platos de la mesa y que es capaz de pedir las cosas de forma tan educada? —preguntó Sakura, mientras se levantaba de la silla—. Dame dos minutos y estaré contigo.

 **JAJAJAA ESTA EMPEZANDO A ENCARIÑARSE DE SAKU :) ODIO A HINATA (EN EL FIC NO EN EL ANIME)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 9**

Con total tranquilidad, Hanabi abrió la puerta vestida con ropa que dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de gasa blanca, semitransparentes, que dejaban ver su diminuto tanga de color rojo y un top del mismo color que apenas le cubría los senos. Si hubiera salido desnuda, el efecto no habría sido mayor.

-Gracias a Dios que estás aquí —dijo Hanabi. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Itachi no estaba solo.

—Hanabi, ¿te acuerdas de Saku? Estuvo en una de tus fiestas —comentó Itachi, mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hanabi—. Eres enfermera o algo así, ¿verdad? Pasa, por favor, con confianza, lamento que hayas tenido que molestarte en venir hasta aquí.

En cuanto a Itachi, Hanabi estaba encantada de verlo.

—No hay problema —mintió Saku, mientras le sonreía a Itachi—. Sólo estábamos dando un paseo por la playa, antes de ir a la cama.

Lo dijo, sin que le importara lo que Hanabi pudiera pensar. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa. Y, cuando estaban entrando a la casa, la tomó por la cintura.

—No te preocupes, Hanabi, no has arruinado nuestros planes.

—Mejor así —dijo ella, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad—. En cualquier caso, agradezco mucho que hayan venido.

—Deberías considerar la posibilidad de tener seguridad permanente —comentó Sakura—. Estoy segura de que existen mujeres que trabajan como guardaespaldas, si es que no quieres tener a un montón de hombres sin cuello controlando cada uno de tus movimientos.

En aquel momento, Itachi la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jugar con los dedos, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla. Aunque se suponía que lo que Sakura había dicho acerca de ir a la cama, era parte de una farsa, Itachi parecía estar ansioso por acostarse con ella.

—Hanabi, ¿dónde estabas cuando oíste ruidos por primera vez? —preguntó Itachi.

—En la sala, viendo televisión —respondió.

Acto seguido, los guió por el pasillo hacia la parte trasera de la casa. El trasero de Hanabi se traslucía a través de los pantalones. Era tan perfecto que Sakura se sentía tentada a agarrar la linterna de Itachi, para iluminar aquellas redondeces envidiables. Sin embargo, Itachi apenas le había prestado atención a la hermana de Hinata y no hacía más que mirar a Sakura y sonreír.

—Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, Sakura —dijo Hanabi—. De hecho, le he ofrecido un trabajo a Itachi como jefe de seguridad. Tal vez puedas ayudarme a convencerlo. Estoy segura de que preferirías tenerlo en Los Ángeles a tiempo completo.

Mientras tanto, Itachi había vuelto a pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de Saku y le estaba acariciando el cuello.

—Bueno, sinceramente, nunca le pediría que abandone su trabajo en la Marina —afirmó Saku—. Sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

Itachi seguía jugando con los dedos y la miraba como si fuese incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera regresar a casa para hacerle el amor. A Sakura se le aceleraba al corazón cuando él la miraba de ese modo. Y más, cuando las miradas iban acompañadas por caricias que bajaban del cuello hasta la curva de los senos.

Tal vez, Itachi seguía pensando en las insinuaciones que ella había hecho en la cena, muchas de las cuales harían sonrojar a cualquiera.

Pero después de pasar el día en el hospital, rodeada de dolor y enfermedades, Sakura no quería pasar la noche sola. Necesitaba que la reconfortaran. Deseaba rendirse al placer del contacto físico con aquel hombre que comenzaba a gustarle cada día más. Por eso había dicho lo que había dicho en la cena. Por eso, había coqueteado descaradamente con él. Porque lo deseaba.

Y, al parecer, él sentía la misma necesidad por ella. De lo contrario, Itachi había resultado ser un actor mil veces mejor de lo que Hanabi Hyuga podría llegar a ser jamás.

—No puedes quedarte en la Marina eternamente —comentó Hanabi—. Mi hermana está casada con un marino y me opina que, más temprano que tarde, Naruto será demasiado viejo para seguir corriendo por la selva o haciendo lo que sea que hace. Él podrá creerse ese patético discurso acerca de que su trabajo es indispensable para salvar al mundo. Para mí, no es más que un juego de niños.

—Tu hermana tiene razón —admitió Itachi—. En algún momento, seré demasiado viejo como para seguir en la Marina. Pero, mi querida Hanabi, para eso todavía falta mucho.

Sakura aprovechó el comentario para seguir con la farsa.

—Cuando Itachi se retire, vendrá a vivir a Los Ángeles. Tiene mucho futuro en la actuación. Créeme, Hanabi, tiene talento.

—¿Qué locura es ésta? —dijo él, mientras se reía a carcajadas.

—Hablo en serio —sostuvo Saku. Itachi la miró como si estuviera completamente loca.

—Aquí es donde estaba sentada —los interrumpió Hanabi—. Justo aquí, recostada en el sofá. Y el ruido parecía venir del patio. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera arrojando algo a por encima del muro medianero.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Itachi—. Cabe la posibilidad de que, en lugar de arrojar algo, alguien estuviera trepando el muro. Las ventanas del tercer piso ya están conectadas al sistema de alarmas, ¿verdad?

—No todavía —respondió—. El técnico vendrá a conectarlas el próximo jueves. ¿De verdad piensas que alguien pudo haber entrado por ahí?

—No lo sé —dijo Itachi—. Pero por las dudas, deberías empacar algunas y pasar la noche en un hotel. Y mañana, tendrás que pedirle a tu representante que contrate a un par de guardaespaldas. Sinceramente, es increíble que aún no tengas uno.

Hanabi no parecía muy feliz.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes quedarte esta noche aquí?

De pronto, recordó que Sakura estaba allí.

—Los dos, digo —aclaró—. Tengo muchas habitaciones.

—Una sola persona no puede ocuparse de la seguridad de una casa de este tamaño, Hanabi —aseguró Itachi—. Además, el hijo de Saku está de viaje y la verdad es que teníamos otros planes para esta noche.

Hanabi asintió, con resignación.

—Está bien. Entonces, prepararé una bolsa. Poneos cómodos. Hay vino en el frigorífico de la cocina. No tardaré más de diez minutos.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero subiremos contigo —dijo Itachi—. Esperaremos fuera de tu habitación. Es una casa muy grande y, no quiero que te asustes, hasta que no asegures las ventanas de la tercera planta, no estarás completamente a salvo. Lamento no haberte subrayado la importancia de esas ventanas cuando hablamos el otro día.

Hanabi realmente había oído un ruido afuera y estaba asustada. De lo contrario, en ese momento les habría dicho que estaría bien y los habría acompañado hasta la puerta de calle. Pero se había puesto pálida y tenía los ojos llenos de angustia.

Acto seguido, los tres subieron por las escaleras. Una vez arriba, Itachi revisó el dormitorio de Hanabi para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie allí. Recién entonces, ella entró a buscar algo de ropa, mientras Saku y Itachi la esperaban en el pasillo.

—Creo que, por fin, lo ha comprendido —le dijo Itachi a Sakura en voz baja—. Gracias por venir conmigo hasta aquí.

—De nada. ¿De verdad crees que está en peligro?

—Hanabi es famosa y el mundo está lleno de locos. Algunos, saben cómo trepar un muro y entrar a través de una ventana —argumentó—. Ahora bien, si lo que me has preguntado es si considero que esta noche está en peligro, tengo que decir que no. Pero está asustada y, por mucho que intentemos tranquilizarla, en cuanto oiga otro ruido, volverá a llamar pidiendo ayuda. Es mejor que pase la noche en un hotel. De ese modo, nos aseguramos de tener toda la noche para nosotros.

De nuevo, Itachi estaba mirando a Saku con los ojos llenos de ardiente deseo. Salvo que está vez, Hanabi no estaba ahí para verlo.

Sakura se quedó contemplándole la boca por un rato. Estaba desesperada por besarlo. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, levanto la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

Itachi sonreía de costado.

—¿Me ayudarías a quitarme a Hanabi de encima definitivamente? —murmuró.

—Bueno —respondió Saku—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Bésame —dijo él—. Y, entonces, cuando ella termine de empacar y salga de la habitación, nos encontrará besándonos. Imagino que será suficiente para que deje de coquetearme por un tiempo.

—Mira que ha dicho, por lo menos, se demoraría diez minutos. Itachi sonrió.

—En ese caso, tendrá que ser un beso largo.

Sakura se rió y él avanzó hacia su boca.

Comenzó por besarla suavemente; pequeños besos dulces en el borde de las comisuras. Después, le acarició los labios con la lengua, húmeda y cálida.

Acto seguido, la alzó en brazos, la miró a los ojos y la besó intensamente.

Nunca la habían besado de ese modo. Estaba extasiada. Jamás habría pensado que alguien como Itachi Uchiha, un marino de reputación dudosa, fuera capaz de besarla de una manera tan bella, sensible y tierna.

Entonces, Sakura pensó que si él era capaz de besar así, hacer el amor con él sería una total y absoluta delicia.

Y ella estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuera necesario por comprobarlo.

—Ahí viene Hanabi —dijo Saku.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia el dormitorio y vio que Hanabi seguía allí, hablando por teléfono. Rápidamente volvió su atención a Sakura.

—Casi me matas de un susto. Pero te perdono porque adoro tu boca —susurró, antes de volver a besarla.

Sakura estaba fascinada. Itachi sólo la había besado por unos minutos, pero habían sido mucho más excitantes que los años de vida sexual que había compartido con su ex marido.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y se apretó contra él.

En ese momento, él dejó de besarla y se echó hacia atrás para mirarla. Saku pensó que tal vez se había excedido. Era innegable que Itachi estaba excitado, pero tal vez no quería que ella lo notara.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada. Sólo la miró, intensa y apasionadamente. Luego, volvió a besarla.

Pero esta vez, eran besos desesperados. Al parecer, Itachi tampoco conseguía pensar en nada salvo en hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Jugaba con su lengua dentro de la boca de Saku como si en el mundo no existieran más que esa lengua y esos labios.

Ella adoraba sentirlo en su boca. Pero deseaba más. Quería que le lamiera todo el cuerpo. Quería que la acariciara, que bajara las manos hasta su trasero y la presionara contra él, para extasiarse con el roce de sus sexos.

—Perdón por interrumpir —dijo Hanabi.

Itachi la soltó tan rápido que Sakura estuvo a punto de caer al piso.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

En un principio, no estaba claro si las disculpas eran para Hanabi o para Saku. Pero, entonces, se volvió hacia Hanabi y agregó:

—Pero es que tengo tan pocos días libres y...

—Y el hijo de Sakura está fuera de la ciudad —concluyó Hanabi—. Lo comprendo perfectamente. No es necesario que me lleves hasta el hotel. Puedo ir en mi coche. Pero, si no es molestia, agradecería que me acompañaras hasta el garaje.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Itachi.

Después, se volvió hacia la enfermera.

—Perdón.

A Sakura no le quedo claro si se estaba disculpando por el modo en que la había soltado o por el beso.

—Yo soy quien tiene que disculparse por haberlos interrumpido —comentó Hanabi. Sus disculpas sonaron sinceras.

—No hay problema —dijo Saku, mirando a Itachi—. Estoy bien.

El no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla con complicidad.

Después, caminaron en silencio hasta el garaje de Hanabi.

Itachi conducía con las dos manos sobre el volante. Era consciente de que el silencio de Saku podía deberse a la torpeza con que se había disculpado después de que Hanabi se marchara.

No tendría que haberla besado. Tendría que haberse mantenido a una sana distancia. Nunca tendría que haber comprobado cuan dulce y fogosa podía llegar a ser Sakura.

Ahora, ya no podría dejar de pensar en sus besos porque nunca nadie lo había besado así. Nunca.

Y a pesar de haberse disculpado, a pesar de haber admitido que había ido demasiado lejos y que ese beso había sido un error, quería besarla de nuevo. De hecho, quería hacer bastante más que besarla.

Al mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana, con gesto pensativo. Además, parecía estar agotada.

Había tenido un largo y penoso día de trabajo, tenía derecho a estar cansada.

Lo único que preocupaba a Itachi era la posibilidad de haberla herido con sus disculpas. Tal vez, ella había disfrutado de aquel beso tanto como él, y se había sentido agredida al escucharlo decir que había sido un error.

Desde que Hanabi había salido de su habitación y los había interrumpido, parecía que Sakura estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Había dicho que estaba bien, pero era obvio que había mentido.

De hecho, él tampoco estaba bien. Se sentía desesperado y absolutamente aturdido.

En ese momento, Itachi volvió la atención a la calle. Era tarde, pero seguía habiendo bastante movimiento. Las tiendas estaban cerradas, pero los bares y restaurantes seguían abiertos. Las luces de las marquesinas iluminaban la avenida.

Algunos de los bares le recordaban a los de San Diego. Había uno en particular que se parecía mucho a uno de los locales a los que acostumbraba a ir con Kisame a beber durante horas.

Itachi vio que había sitio para aparcar justo en la puerta y frenó de golpe. El hombre que iba en el coche de atrás hizo sonar la bocina y, al pasar delante de ellos, les dedicó una catarata de insultos y gestos obscenos.

Al escuchar los gritos, Sakura se volvió y miró a Itachi con sorpresa. Mientras tanto, él estaba listo para estacionar.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar una copa? —sugirió él—. Me encanta el tequila y allí hay un local mexicano.

Ella miró hacia el bar y luego volvió a mirar a Itachi.

—No sé, ese lugar es un poco... Pero está bien si lo que quieres es tomarte un tequila.

—La verdad es que no quiero tomar un tequila —afirmó él—. Quiero tomarme diez. -Hubo un largo silencio. Hasta que, por fin, Sakura dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, Itachi? Me has dicho que creías que eras alcohólico y que querías dejar de tomar definitivamente. Y ahora de pronto me dices que... —sacudió la cabeza como si tratase de aclarar las ideas—. Yo no voy a decirte que no bebas. Nada de lo que yo pueda decir o hacer serviría para que resuelvas tu alcoholismo. Es algo que tienes que aprender a controlar solo.

—Y quiero hacerlo. Quiero dejar de beber. Pero, ahora mismo, me muero por emborracharme.

Itachi tenía la vista puesta en el volante. No podía mirar a Sakura a los ojos.

—Cuando me emborracho, me atrevo a decir cosas que jamás diría estando sobrio. Por ejemplo... —se forzó a mirarla entonces—. Por ejemplo, que te deseo desesperadamente y que no puedo soportar la idea de perder otra noche en el sofá de la sala.

Sakura se rió. Era una risa nerviosa; la confesión de Itachi la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Si eres capaz de decir algo así estando sobrio, no quiero imaginar lo que podrías decir después de diez tequilas.

—Bueno, es que...

Itachi la miró y se dio cuenta de que, no sólo no parecía espantada por lo que él había admitido, sino que hasta parecía contenta.

—Mejor, dejemos la borrachera para otro día —dijo Saku—, y vayamos a mi casa a hacer el amor.

El marino no salía de su asombro. Sakura era preciosa. Las luces de las marquesinas le iluminaban parcialmente el rostro, y le acentuaban los pómulos y la boca. Le brillaban los ojos y lo miraba sonriente. Por un momento, Itachi sintió que estaba en el paraíso.

Tenía ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo.

Acto seguido, la atrajo hacia él y comenzaron a besarse.

Itachi quería sentarla sobre sus piernas, arrancarle los pantalones y entrar en ella.

Si bien no le importaba que estuvieran en medio de una avenida, había algo que lo detenía: Sakura se merecía algo mejor que esos juegos sexuales en el asiento delantero del coche.

Pero tenía unos labios tan dulces y un cuerpo tan sensual que Itachi no podía dejar de tocarla. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Saku y le tomó los senos. Tenía una piel suave como la seda y unos pezones preciosos.

En ese momento, ella abrió la boca y lo invitó a besarla más profundamente. Itachi aceptó el reto pero lo hizo despacio. Necesitaba mantener el control de la situación. Poder detenerse en caso de que Sakura cambiara de opinión.

Pero Sakura no quería que se detuviera. Bien por el contrario, metió una mano por debajo de la camisa de Itachi y comenzó a gemir mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

De pronto, dejó de besarlo y susurró:

—Quiero verte desnudo.

—¿Estás segura de que de verdad quieres que sigamos?

—Sí —aseguró ella.

Volvió un instante a los besos, pero enseguida echó atrás y lo miró.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Saku.

—¿Bromeas? Claro que quiero. En un segundo, Itachi encendió el motor del coche y arrancó.

—Es mejor que vayamos a casa. Yo también quiero verte desnuda, pero no en mitad de la avenida.

—Hablando en serio, Itachi. ¿Qué hay entre Hinata y tú?

—¿Qué Hinata?

Si bien Itachi no conocía esa parte de la ciudad, calculaba que en tres minutos podrían estar llegando al piso de Sakura.

Sakura se rió, con fastidio.

—No te hagas el gracioso.

—No me estoy haciendo el gracioso —protestó él—. Lo que ocurre es que cuando estoy contigo, princesa, ni siquiera pienso en ella.

—De acuerdo. Si quieres, hazte el gracioso, pero no me mientas, por favor.

—Es la verdad.

—Mira, Itachi, si quieres acostarte conmigo...

—Claro que quiero —la interrumpió.

Ella había hablado en condicional. Treinta segundos atrás, no había ninguna condición y Itachi temió que, en los tres minutos que restaban para llegar a su piso, Sakura se arrepintiera.

—De verdad —insistió—. Créeme, princesa.

—Está bien —dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba una rodilla—. Necesitamos ser sinceros. Si quieres acostarte conmigo, tendrás que ser sincero. Los dos sabemos que esto ni va a durar mucho ni va a ser nada significativo. Sólo somos dos personas que se gustan...

—Que se gustan mucho —añadió él.

—Que encuentran atractivo al otro...

—Muy atractivo, extraordinariamente atractivo. Sakura se rió por las acotaciones de Itachi.

—Sí, pero, fundamentalmente, somos dos personas que están cansadas de estar solas. Esta noche y el resto de las noches que te queden en Los Ángeles, no tendremos que estarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Itachi aparcó en el garaje de Saku.

—Te juego una carrera hasta la puerta.

Sakura se rió.

—¿Me prometes que...?

—Te prometo lo que quieras.

—Itachi, hablo en serio.

—Yo también, princesa. Quiero quitarte la ropa con los dientes y lamer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Despacio, muy despacio.

Ella se quedó en silencio y él aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarla contra la pared y besarla.

—Por favor, sé sincero conmigo —dijo Saku, entre los besos—. Por favor, no me ocultes nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo prometo —afirmó él. Mientras tanto, siguió besándola. La besó en la boca, en la cara, en el cuello y en los senos.

—Eso es todo lo que deseo —aseguró ella y sonrió—. Además de la promesa de lamerme entera, por supuesto.

—Entonces, princesa, no perdamos más tiempo y entremos.

Itachi besó a Sakura en cada uno de los escalones que conducían a su piso.

Y, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, ya le había desabrochado los pantalones.

En cuanto traspasaron el umbral, Itachi se apuró a cerrar la puerta con un pie mientras trataba de quitarle la camiseta a Saku.

Ella se reía y trataba de librarse del acoso, pero él era sumamente persistente.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó ella. Eso hizo que Itachi se detuviera. La habitación estaba oscura y Sakura encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba junto a la puerta.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que no hubiera vuelto a casa —explicó—. A veces los viajes se cancelan y...

—Hola, Sasuke —gritó Itachi—. ¿Estás aquí?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Como la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades, Itachi atravesó la cocina y se asomó a la habitación de Sasuke. Después, volvió a donde estaba Saku.

—Definitivamente, no está en la casa —dijo y la besó.

Acto seguido, lo ayudó a quitarse la camiseta, mientras se sacaba las sandalias.

Trató de quitarle la camisa a Itachi, pero él estaba más interesado en desabrocharle el sostén.

—¿Me podrías ayudar con el broche? Por Dios, es más difícil de abrir que una caja fuerte...

Sakura se rió y se alejó un poco para poder quitarse el sostén. Pero se detuvo. No tenía vergüenza, pero se sentía algo menos audaz que antes.

—¿De verdad quieres desnudarte en mi cocina? —preguntó.

—Absolutamente.

Itachi sonrió. La luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana y le iluminaba el torso. Tenía hombros anchos y cadera angosta.

—Hemos perdido mucho tiempo al pasarnos los últimos días sentados en la cocina, hablando. Debo confesar que, todo el tiempo, me moría por verte desnuda. Ahora, estoy a punto de cumplir esa fantasía.

Sakura lo miró con intensidad, se quitó el sostén y lo colgó en el respaldo de una silla.

—Dios... —suspiró Itachi.

Se quedó en silencio, sin tocarla, mirándola con los ojos encendidos de pasión.

Ella aprovechó para quitarse los pantalones y las bragas. El no dejaba de mirarla.

—Aquí me tienes —dijo Saku.

Adoraba el modo en que Itachi la miraba y sabía que no se arrepentiría de lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque se tratase de una aventura pasajera, iba a ser maravilloso. Sería un recuerdo que guardaría por el resto de su vida.

—Ya estoy desnuda en la cocina. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

—No.

—¿Cómo? ¿Eso no forma parte de tu fantasía?

Itachi rió.

—No, lo lamento.

—¿Y tener sexo en la mesa de la cocina? ¿Eso sí?

—Sí, definitivamente.

Acto seguido, comenzó a tocarla lentamente. Le acarició el pelo, las mejillas y los hombros. Después, deslizó las manos hasta los senos.

El modo en que Itachi la miraba hacía que se sintiera increíblemente sensual.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos sobre la mesa, pero después —dijo él—. Antes quiero hacerte el amor en tu dormitorio, en tu cama. Eso también forma parte de mis fantasías.

En aquel momento, Sakura le desabrochó los pantalones y comenzó a acariciarlo despacio, como él, sólo con la yema de los dedos. Mientras tanto, lo miraba y sonreía.

Entonces, Itachi la besó, dulcemente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Ella se acercó más apretó los senos contra el i pecho de su amante. El se rindió al placer que le provocaba el contacto de aquel cuerpo suave y cálido.

Los besos se volvieron más desesperados.

Después, Itachi empezó a acariciarla, explorando cada parte de su cuerpo con las manos, mientras la besaba, la lamía y disfrutaba de su sabor.

Pero Sakura deseaba más, y él lo sabía. La levantó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, la mujer recordó la primera vez que se habían besado. Había sido algo tan tímido e inocente que, comparado con ese momento, causaba risa.

Al llegar a la habitación, Itachi la acostó con cuidado en la cama, y se quedó varios minutos mirándola. Entonces, ella pudo ver el deseo que había en aquellos ojos azules.

Al bajarle los pantalones, Saku descubrió que no llevaba ropa interior.

—Qué pena —dijo—. Estaba ansiosa por descubrir si usabas calzoncillos o slips.

—Perdón, pero no tenía ninguno limpio —se excusó.

Acto seguido, sonrió, se acostó en la cama y la besó.

Sakura aprovechó la cercanía para acariciarlo más íntimamente. Itachi era fuerte, suave y muy masculino.

El marino se rió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella. El levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Por el momento, me cuesta creer que esto sea real —explicó—. ¿De verdad quieres que sea sincero? Saku asintió, con el corazón en la boca.

—Me resulta tan extraño todo esto... He hablado más contigo que el resto de las mujeres que conozco y sigues queriendo hacer el amor conmigo. Estoy tratando de decir que siento que no tengo que simular que soy distinto para que quieras acostarte conmigo.

Para entonces, ya había sido lo bastante sincero como para que Saku estuviera impresionada. No necesitaba seguir. Pero aun así, continuó.

—Por primera vez en mi vida. No estoy preocupado acerca de qué decir y qué no decir. Puedo decir lo que quiera, porque sé que te seguiré gustando lo suficiente como para que no huyas si digo algo malo o estúpido.

Sakura le acarició la cara.

—No sólo me gustas, Itachi. Creo que eres maravilloso.

Parecían dos adolescentes que se sonreían en un baile. Sin embargo, eran un hombre y una mujer desnudos en la cama.

—Quiero que disfrutes esta noche —dijo él.

Después, inclinó la cabeza para besarla y comenzó a lamer sus senos, descendiendo hacia su estómago.

—¿Tienes preservativos? —preguntó Saku.

—Sí, sobre la mesita de noche. Pero te aseguro que no estaba bromeando al decir que te lamería todo el cuerpo.

—¿Te importa que dejemos eso para otro día?

No he hecho el amor desde hace siglos, desde un año antes de adoptar a Sasuke...

Itachi la miró con absoluta sorpresa.

—¿Insinúas que llevas nueve años sin hacer el amor?

—No, nueve no. Sólo ocho.

—Tal vez deberíamos tomárnoslo con calma. Si hace tan tiempo... No querría hacerte daño.

Sakura respondió a su comentario con un gesto que no admitía confusión alguna. Lo tumbó boca arriba, se colocó sobre él y descendió hasta sentir su sexo dentro de su cuerpo.

Sintió un placer tan intenso que dejó escapar un gemido.

—Me siento tan bien...

—Y yo —dijo él, riendo—. Supongo que esto no se olvida nunca. Es como montar en bicicleta.

—Mucho mejor que montar en bicicleta, en mi opinión. ¿Podemos hacer el amor durante toda la noche? O mejor, durante todo el fin de semana...

—Mejor durante un mes.

—O durante un año...

Los minutos transcurrieron entre constantes caricias. El teléfono sonó varias veces, pero nadie se molestó en responder las llamadas. En determinado momento saltó el contestador y oyeron la voz de Ino, que curiosamente llamaba para saber cómo le había ido en su cita con Itachi.

Itachi lo encontró muy divertido, pero siguió acariciándola de todas formas hasta que la llevó, una vez más, al orgasmo y luego se deshizo en ella.

—Eres increíble, Saku —dijo, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, creo que ahora sí puedes dedicarte a eso que dijiste de lamerme todo el cuerpo... Salvo que necesites descansar un poco, claro.

Itachi sonrió a su vez, se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a lamerle un seno.

Sakura se estremeció.

—No necesito descansar. Como acabo de decirte, te haría el amor durante un mes seguido... Sólo dime lo que quieres y cuándo lo quieres y yo lo haré. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, encantada. Itachi era un amante maravilloso. Pero sobre todo, era divertido, inteligente y dulce.

Sin embargo, intentó convencerse de que lo que sentía por él no era amor sino simplemente deseo.

Sabía que enamorarse de él sería una locura. A fin de cuentas, Itachi estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	10. CAPITULO 10

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 10**

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Itachi se volvió para mirar a Sakura, que dormía entre las mantas y las sábanas arrugadas, con el pelo rubio desparramado sobre un cojín y cruzando una de sus preciosas piernas sobre el regazo de su amante.

—¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó él.

Ella abrió los ojos, lo miró y sonrió.

—Hola —dijo.

El respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es lo que supuestamente deberías decir después de levantar el auricular.

Itachi acarició la espalda de Sakura. Tenía una piel tan tersa y suave que pensó que podría acariciarla durante horas sin aburrirse.

El contestador automático se encendió, pero se apagó de inmediato porque la persona que había llamado colgó sin dejar mensaje alguno. Él había atendido el teléfono varias veces mientras Sakura dormía, pero siempre habían colgado al escuchar su voz.

—La única persona con la que quiero hablar está aquí, conmigo, en la cama —dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

Acto seguido, Sakura se movió para acurrucarse más cerca de él y preguntó:

—¿Ha sido una siesta agradable?

—No he dormido nada. Después de dejarte agotada, me fui a la tienda.

Sakura rió.

—Si realmente crees que me dejaste agotada...

—¿Es que lo pones en duda? Entonces, tendrás que demostrar que no es cierto —la retó.

—Va a ser difícil que te lo demuestre, teniendo en cuenta que ya estás tan agotado que seguramente no podrías hacer nada.

Itachi sonrió. Estaba perfectamente listo para afrontar el reto.

—¿Estás segura? Mira que acepto el desafío... Acto seguido, él le tomó una mano, la llevó hasta la bragueta de sus pantalones y añadió: —¿Lo ves?

—Está bien, te creo... —dijo ella—. Pero ¿por qué estás vestido?

—Ya te lo he dicho. He ido a la tienda. Sakura había empezado a desabrocharle los pantalones, pero se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Quiero pensar que no has ido a comprar cigarrillos.

Él gruñó.

—¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de fumar y de volver después, tan tranquilamente, a tu cama?

No, en realidad he ido a la tienda para solucionar un problema relativo a mi otra adicción.

Ella lo besó y luego lo miró con detenimiento; sus ojos azules y su sonrisa denotaban picardía.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa otra adicción?

—Tú. Soy completamente adicto a ti. He salido a buscar más preservativos.

—Magnífico...

Sakura lo besó de nuevo mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza. Se sentían como si estuvieran en el paraíso.

Entonces, sonó el teléfono.

—¡Qué fastidio! —protestó ella—. Sé que quien llamó antes no ha sido Sasuke porque habría dejado un mensaje.

Esta vez pudieron oír la grabación del contestador automático, y acto seguido, la voz de Sasuke:

—Hola, ésta es la casa de Sasuke y Saku. Deja tu mensaje.

—Mamá, soy Sasuke... Sakura se sentó en la cama.

—¿Estás ahí? Si estás, contesta, por favor —continuó el chico.

Ella se deslizó hacia el teléfono y descolgó el auricular.

—Hola, estoy aquí, cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué tal Phoenix?

Miró a Itachi y se disculpó por la interrupción. Él hizo un gesto como para restarle importancia. Sabía que había estado esperando la llamada de su hijo.

No estoy en Phoenix. Estoy en San Diego.

Itachi podía escuchar la voz de Sasuke a través del contestador automático.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sakura.

—En San Diego —repitió—, en el piso de la hermana de Karin. Mamá, te necesito. ¿Puedes venir?

Sasuke parecía agitado.

De inmediato, Sakura se puso de pie y sacó ropa interior limpia de la cajonera mientras Itachi se volvía a abrochar los pantalones.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la mujer—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió el chico—. Yo... bueno, debería decir que casi todos estamos bien.

—¿Casi todos? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Sabes si cinco días después de una agresión sexual aún se puede hacer una prueba médica que demuestre lo sucedido?

—Oh, Dios mío... —suspiró Sakura—. Sasuke...

—Karin ha sido violada, mamá. No se acostó con Dustin Melero por propia voluntad. He oído cómo fanfarroneaba con unos amigos, cómo hablaba sobre Karin y otras chicas... Les decía que les había puesto vodka en las botellas de agua y que...

Sasuke había comenzado a llorar, así que apenas podía hablar.

—Oh, Sasuke...

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Itachi como si quisiera que él dijera o hiciera algo que la despertara de aquella pesadilla.

En ese momento, él cruzó la habitación y le puso una mano sobre los hombros, con la esperanza de que su apoyo sirviera, al menos, para aliviarla un poco.

—Lo siento muchísimo —continuó su madre—. Pero te seré sincera: no creo que una prueba médica sirva de mucho a estas alturas. Supongo que se habrá duchado alguna vez desde entonces, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la pobre debe de haberlo hecho unas cien veces desde entonces.

Itachi se puso una camiseta y Sakura unos vaqueros y una camisa. Mientras maniobraba con el auricular, ella se cepilló el cabello y se lo recogió con una cola de caballo.

Durante todo el tiempo, él se mantuvo cerca, deseando poder hacer algo para animarla. Pero en semejante situación, no había nada que hacer.

—¿Le ha hecho daño? —pregunto Saku.

—Sí, claro —respondió el chico. La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, no me refiero a eso, Sasuke. Ya sé que él... bueno, te estoy preguntando si Dustin la golpeó, si la ha lastimado físicamente, si tiene alguna marca de violencia.

Acto seguido, Sakura miró a Itachi y, con lágrimas en los ojos, murmuró: —No puedo creer que esté manteniendo esta conversación con mi hijo.

Itachi le sostuvo la mirada; deseaba encontrar a Dustin Melero para darle una buena lección. Pero sabía que lo que Sakura necesitaba, en ese momento, era otra cosa: que se quedara allí, acompañándola.

—No lo sé —respondió Sasuke—. Karin no quiere hablar conmigo. Se ha encerrado en el baño... Mamá, está tan destrozada... Cree que ha sido culpa suya. Estoy muerto de miedo, temo que intente lastimarse. Por favor, ven pronto. Si alguien puede ayudarla, eres tú.

—Voy para allá, pero antes déjame apuntar el número de teléfono.

Sakura localizó un bolígrafo en su escritorio, pero no encontró papel y se desesperó. Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que estiró el brazo y le hizo un gesto para que apuntara lo que Sasuke quisiera dictarle.

—De este modo, nos aseguramos de no extraviar el número. Pídele también la dirección para que podamos ir —comentó él.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto —respondió Itachi.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez. Pero se las secó bruscamente y volvió a prestar atención a su hijo.

—Sasuke, ¿cuál es la dirección?

Sasuke le dio la dirección de la casa y ella la escribió en el brazo de su amante. Entonces, Itachi dijo:

—Déjame hablar con él.

—Está bien, como quieras —dijo, mientras le pasaba el auricular.

—Hola, Sasuke, soy Itachi Uchiha. Mira, tu madre y yo estamos saliendo ya mismo hacia Phoenix, pero tardaremos un par de horas llegar allí. Te llamaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

—Mientras tanto, voy a llamar a una amiga. Es una psicóloga que tiene cierta experiencia en casos de violación. Si la encuentro en su casa, podría pedirle que vaya al domicilio de la hermana de Karin y, en pocos minutos, estaría con vosotros. Se llama Hinata Uzumaki.

Sakura se estremeció. Itachi acababa de decir que iba a llamar a Hinata; la mujer a la que había amado durante años, la obsesión en la que no había pensado durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, la única persona que conseguía que Sakura se sintiera celosa, de inmediato, con la simple mención de su nombre.

—Hinata hablará con Karin, no te preocupes —continuó él—. Lo conseguirá aunque tenga que hacerlo a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Es una buena profesional, Sasuke, e intentará ayudarla.

—Está bien. En ese caso, la estaré esperando —comentó el chico—. Muchas gracias por todo, Itachi.

—De nada. Estaremos allí tan pronto como podamos.

Después, Itachi colgó el auricular y miró a su amante.

—Vamos, llamaré a Hinata desde el coche.

Era tarde, pero todavía había tráfico en las calles que conducían a la autopista.

Sakura estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no dejarse dominar por la frustración. Sasuke la necesitaba y ella estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Eso bastaba para volverla loca. Y como si ya no tuviera suficiente, Itachi estaba llamando a Hinata por el teléfono móvil.

En ese momento, sintió que odiaba a Hinata más que nunca.

—Hola, soy yo —dijo él.

Itachi no se molestó en presentarse. Resultaba evidente que Hinata reconocería su voz de inmediato.

Sakura se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez que no debía ponerse celosa. Pero después se preguntó por qué no podía estarlo; a fin de cuentas, unos minutos antes había estado a punto de tener una nueva sesión de sexo ardiente con aquel increíble y maravilloso hombre. Y ahora, se veía obligada a permanecer allí, sentada en el interior del vehículo, sin poder hacer otra cosa que oír el dulce tono de voz que utilizaba Itachi para hablar con Hinata. La misma Hinata que iba a abandonar su cama en medio de la noche y a correr al domicilio de la hermana de Karin para tratar de ayudar a la novia de su hijo.

Se lamentó por la suerte de Karin; por la de Sasuke y por la suya, capaz de sentir celos en medio de una situación tan compleja.

—Siento haberte despertado —continuó Itachi—. Ha surgido una emergencia cerca de tu casa y necesito que me ayudes.

Justo en ese momento entraron en la autopista y él pisó a fondo el acelerador, de tal modo que Saku tuvo que aferrarse a la manija de la puerta.

Itachi le contó a Hinata lo que Sasuke les había dicho. Le habló de los comentarios de Dustin Melero y le dijo que Karin se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño.

—Sasuke es el hijo de Sakura Haruno, la cuñada de Sai —explicó Itachi, antes de darle la dirección que Saku había apuntado en su brazo.

Hinata dijo entonces algo que Sakura no pudo oír, y segundos más tarde, Itachi añadió:

—Muchas gracias. Nosotros ya estamos de camino, así que llegaremos en cuanto sea posible. Sabía que podía contar contigo, princesa...

El cariño que Itachi dedicaba a su amiga bastó para que Sakura sufriera un ataque de celos. De haber estado cerca de Hinata, habría sido capaz de ahogarla.

Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir celos. Conocía la situación desde el principio y había decidido mantener una relación con Itachi a pesar de ser perfectamente consciente de lo que sentía por Hinata.

Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera dolida. En el fondo de su corazón, tenía la esperanza de que lo sucedido la noche anterior sirviera para que Itachi olvidara por completo a aquella mujer.

Tal vez fuera un pensamiento estúpido, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Itachi colgó el auricular, pero enseguida marcó otro número.

—¿A quién llamas ahora? —preguntó, todavía presa de sus celos.

Itachi no respondió porque en ese preciso instante comenzó a hablar.

—Hola, princesa...

Saku lo miró con incredulidad. No sabía con quien estaba hablando, pero había vuelto a utilizar el apelativo que le había dedicado unos momentos antes a la propia Hinata. Fuera quien fuera, era evidente que se trataba de alguien por quien sentía una particular simpatía. Él siguió con su conversación sin inmutarse.

—Soy Itachi. Disculpa por llamar tan tarde. ¿Está por ahí tu irresistiblemente guapo esposo? Itachi hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Hola, teniente, soy Uchiha. Perdón por molestarlos a estas horas, pero estoy en el coche con su preciosa cuñada y nos dirigimos a San Diego a toda velocidad. Sasuke tiene problemas y pensé que tal vez podríais ir a la casa de la hermana de su novia y hablar con ellos hasta que lleguemos. Sakura dedujo que estaba hablando con el esposo de su propia hermana: Sai Jones, el oficial de la Marina al que apodaban Vaquero.

De inmediato, se sintió avergonzada. Se estaba dejando llevar por los celos de un modo tan irracional que se había molestado otra vez al oír que Itachi llamaba princesa a una segunda mujer. Y al final, había resultado ser su propia hermana.

Por lo visto, Itachi utilizaba aquel apelativo con todo el mundo. Y al pensar en ello, se relajó un poco: si lo utilizaba con tanta frecuencia, tal vez había malinterpretado el grado de cariño que le había dedicado a Hinata.

Todavía estaba celosa, pero los celos se mezclaban ahora con un abrumador sentimiento de adoración por el hombre que había tenido la inteligencia de llamar a Harlan Jones, alguien en quien Sasuke confiaba, para que se ocupara del joven hasta que ellos llegaran. Ella ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Itachi le dio la dirección a Jones y terminó la conversación diciendo:

—Nos vemos allí.

Después, cortó la comunicación, miró de reojo a Saku e intentó animarla con una sonrisa.

—Ya no hay tanto tráfico, así que tardaremos menos de lo que había pensado.

—Gracias por conducir. Yo no podría hacerlo en estas circunstancias... Pero, sobre todo, gracias por acompañarme.

Él la miró otra vez.

—¿Por qué a las buenas personas les suceden cosas malas? Sasuke no se merecía esto. Y supongo que Karin tampoco.

—Ninguna persona se merece que abusen de ella —puntualizó Saku—. De ninguna manera.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que pasarles a ellos? Sinceramente no entiendo por qué a veces el destino es tan canalla.

Sakura lo miró de nuevo y supo que Itachi estaba pensando en su hermano Ethan, muerto a los dieciséis en un accidente en la carretera.

—No sé —atinó a decir—. Hay gente que coquetea con el desastre y sale ilesa, mientras que los que llevan una vida tranquila, terminan destrozados. Definitivamente, no es justo. Pero la vida

No es justa.

Él asintió.

—Se que no lo es. Créeme: lo sé.

Sakura pensó que tal vez no estaba pensando en su hermano, sino en Hinata y en Naruto. Pero entonces, él la tomó de la mano y dijo:

—Sasuke es fuerte y ayudará a Karin a superar todo esto. Acto seguido, se llevó las manos de Saku a la boca y mientras las besaba, agregó-: Y por si acaso lo dudas, estaré contigo para todo lo que necesites.

Sakura estaba segura de ello. Y en ese momento se dijo que, por mucho que se estuviera comportando como una estúpida, Hinata Uzumaki era aún más estúpida que ella.

—Karin tiene que ir al hospital —explicó Hinata en cuanto Itachi y Saku llegaron a San Diego—. Ese tipo se ensañó con ella. No he podido hacerle ninguna revisión médica a fondo, pero creo que tiene una costilla rota y varios golpes.

Sakura suspiró con pena y Itachi la tomó de la mano. Tenía los dedos congelados.

—Le he advertido que tendrán que hacerle varias pruebas y que pueden ser desagradables —continuó Hinata—. Es importante que vaya al hospital, no sólo por su salud, sino también para levantar acta de las agresiones.

—Lo sé —dijo Sakura—. He trabajado en la sala de urgencias de ginecología.

—Sí —respondió la psicóloga—. Sasuke me lo ha contado. Tu hijo se ha portado muy bien, Sakura. Ha sido comprensivo, paciente y fuerte como una roca. Eso es exactamente lo que Karin necesita en este momento; al menos, emocionalmente. Irá al hospital con ella.

—Yo también iré —afirmó Saku.

—Excelente.

En ese momento, Sasuke salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sakura le soltó la mano a Itachi y caminó hacia su hijo, que se acercó a su vez como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar. Mientras Itachi los contemplaba, se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Es una mujer increíble —dijo Hinata, en voz baja—. Juro que podría contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de chicos de diecinueve años que he conocido capaces de llamar a su madre para pedir ayuda. Hay que ser una madre muy especial para generar ese nivel de confianza en tu hijo. Aunque, viéndolos juntos, cualquiera diría que lo tuvo a los doce años...

—Sasuke es adoptado —explicaron Itachi y el teniente Jones al unísono.

—Ah...

Hinata tenía el clásico gesto de los psicólogos que parecen estar haciendo un comentario cuando en verdad no dicen nada.

—Karin se está vistiendo —comentó Sasuke—. Estará lista para salir en unos minutos.

—Iré con vosotros —le dijo su madre.

Entonces, Sasuke se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le temblaban los labios y se puso colorado como un tomate.

—Mamá, Karin se siente muy avergonzada. Es mejor que vayamos nosotros solos. Estaremos bien. Sé lo que tenemos que hacer. Hinata me lo ha explicado todo.

—Cariño, a ti no te permitirán entrar con ella a la sala de revisión. ¿Karin sabe que soy enfermera?

—Sí... pero...

—Podría estar con ella mientras el médico...

—Mamá, en urgencias habrá alguna enfermera que pueda quedarse con ella. Y al menos, no será la madre de su novio.

Sakura asintió.

—Lo comprendo, pero... ¿quién estará contigo para animarte?

—Karin lo hará —respondió el chico, con tranquilidad.

Saku asintió. Luego, le acarició la cara y dijo:

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la boca e hizo una mueca.

—Sí... bueno, hay otro tema del que tenemos que hablar. Creo que he perdido la beca de estudios. No estoy seguro, pero creo que existen una o dos reglas que dicen que los becados no pueden romperle la nariz a otro estudiante.

Sakura rió.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Creía que ibas a decirme que lo habías asesinado.

Sasuke ni siquiera sonrió.

—Te aseguro que deseé hacerlo.

—Lo sé —dijo Saku, con seriedad.

—Ese tipo es un canalla. Lejos de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, se lo tomó a broma —explicó el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Itachi se dio la vuelta porque no podía soportar la escena. Se le partía el corazón por Sasuke y por Sakura, que no podía hacer nada para aliviar la pena de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, el teniente caminaba nervioso por la cocina y Hinata miraba atentamente a Itachi con sus ojos castaños, tan distintos a los de su hermanastra.

El amor cicatriza todas las heridas —dijo, en voz baja.

Tenía el cabello marrón con algunos reflejos rojizos, una cara bastante más común que la de Hanabi. No poseía ni la mitad de la belleza exótica de su hermanastra, pero sí una calidez que la hacía mucho más encantadora que Hanabi.

—No sé mucho sobre eso —respondió Itachi—. Me parece que lo que provoca las heridas, la mayoría de las veces, es el propio amor. Si no se ama a nadie, nadie te puede hacer daño cuando, por ejemplo, se muera. Ni tampoco cuando se acueste con otro, ¿verdad?

Hinata parpadeó. Luego sonrió, y con la calma que siempre la había caracterizado, dijo:

—Ya veo que has hablado con Hanabi sobre Naruto….

Itachi no dijo nada. No podía decir lo que pensaba no podía decirle que sabía que Quinn la engañaba desde hacía años.

—He hablado con mi hermana esta mañana y tengo que debo felicitarte por tu futura boda —continuó Hinata—. Parece una mujer maravillosa.

—Lo es —afirmó él.

—Me alegro por ti, Itachi.

A Itachi le pareció que sonreía por compromiso, pero de inmediato se dijo que tal vez sólo era producto de su imaginación. A juzgar por sus ojeras, Hinata estaba muy cansada.

—Es algo alocado y tal vez no debería decirlo, pero... siempre pensé que algún día tú y yo estaríamos juntos —dijo Hinata—. A fin de cuentas, Naruto es un...

—¿Por qué sigues con él? —la interrumpió Itachi.

Itachi no podía creer que estuvieran manteniendo esa conversación justo en ese momento, cuando llevaba años intentando hacerlo y nunca lo había conseguido.

Además, la situación resultaba surrealista por partida doble: mientras hablaba con Hinata, tenía la atención puesta en Sakura, quien, en la otra esquina de la sala, seguía hablando con su hijo.

—Porque lo amo —admitió Hinata—. Supongo que sigo creyendo que cambiará. Cuando se acuesta con otra, siempre viene a mí, me lo confiesa y me suplica que lo perdone. Es cierto que tras la segunda vez dejé de creer en sus promesas, pero...

Itachi se quedó mirándola. Se sentía incapaz de responder, incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Qué podía decir cuando ella estaba convencida de que Kyubi la había engañado tan sólo en dos oportunidades.

Podía recordar, como mínimo, siete u ocho situaciones similares.

—Hinata, creo que deberías saber algo...

Itachi se detuvo un momento y respiró hondo antes de continuar. Tenía que armarse de coraje para decirle al menos, una parte de la verdad.

—Se trata de mi compromiso con Sakura. Verás…. tu hermana estuvo coqueteando conmigo, y aunque es muy agradable, no estoy interesado en ella. Lo del compromiso con Sakura sólo fue una forma como otra cualquiera de salir del paso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí

—Entonces, ¿toda tu relación con ella es falsa?

—En lo relativo al supuesto compromiso, sí.

Hinata lo miró fijo e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un costado.

—¿Realmente esperas que crea que no te has acostado con ella?

Itachi rió, nervioso.

—Bueno... yo no he dicho exactamente eso.

— Ah.

Es algo sin importancia. Una aventura. Además condiciones las ha fijado ella.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

Él rió de nuevo, pero sonó a risa forzada.

—No trates de psicoanalizarme, princesa. Pero si de verdad te interesa, me siento perfectamente bien.

—Ya.

—Y no me trates como a uno de tus pacientes, por favor.

En ese preciso instante, Sasuke los interrumpió:

—Karin está casi lista. ¿Os importaría salir de la habitación? Así no tendrá que atravesar una multitud para llegar a la puerta.

—Es una buena idea —afirmó Hinata—. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Además, mañana tengo cosas que hacer a primera hora, así que...

 **NO ME GUSTA HINATA :( EN ESTE FIC JEJEJE Y POBRE KARIN :(**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	11. CAPITULO 11

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 ********************************************************************************** Capítulo 11**

Te acompañare afuera —dijo Itachi a Hinata. A pesar de los celos que sentía por su culpa, a Sakura le resultaba imposible odiarla. Era una mujer bella, inteligente y agradable que, además, había sido muy amable con Karin y Sasuke. Al parecer, Itachi sabía elegir muy bien a las mujeres. Antes de irse, la psicóloga se acercó a Saku y la abrazó.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme. Itachi tiene mi número.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura—. Te agradezco que hayas venido tan deprisa.

Sasuke le había contado a su madre que la hermana de Karin estaba en Japón por negocios, y que la chica se había negado a llamar al padre porque, a poco de enviudar, se había vuelto a casar y había formado una nueva familia. Había pasado todos esos días sola. Por suerte, él había ido a buscarla. Y por suerte, Hinata Naruto y Sai Sai estaban cerca y habían podido acompañarlos enseguida.

—Si la policía o los abogados necesitan hablar conmigo, pueden llamarme sin problemas—insistió Hinata—. Me encantaría ayudar a que atraparan al desgraciado que lastimó a Karin.

—Temo que no va a ser fácil.

—Lo sé —afirmó la psicóloga, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. He trabajado en casos parecidos.

Esta vez, era Sakura quien abrazaba a Hinata.

Cuando se separaron, ambas tenían los ojos húmedos.

—No lo dejes escapar —le dijo Hinata al oído—. Es un buen hombre.

Sakura la miró confundida. Creía que estaban hablando de Dustin Melero, pero, al parecer, Hinata se refería a otro hombre.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó.

Pero la psicóloga ya estaba camino a la puerta y en su lugar estaba Sai, el marido de Ino.

—¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo? —dijo, con ese simpático acento que motivaba que lo apodaran Vaquero.

Tenía puesta una gorra deportiva en la cabeza y calzaba unas zapatillas sin medias, probablemente, por culpa del apuro por estar con Sasuke lo antes posible. Pero incluso vestido así, con cara de dormido y sin afeitar, era fácil comprender por qué Ino había sido incapaz de resistirse a sus encantos.

Por un momento. Saku miró a Itachi y a Hinata a través de la ventana. A pesar del aparente desenfado con que caminaba, se notaba que él estaba tenso. Parecía que algo lo atormentaba en su interior y le impedía relajarse.

Saku sabía que podía ayudarlo con eso. Cuando estaban juntos, en la cama, él se relajaba completamente.

—Seguro que a Ino y a Tyler les encantaría verte —comentó Sai—. Desde luego, ahora están durmiendo, pero por la mañana...

Sakura rió.

—Ya es de mañana. Tyler estará despierto en un par de horas.

Como la mayoría de los niños pequeños, su sobrino era madrugador.

—Ino me ha ordenado que te lleve a casa —insistió él, mientras iban hacia la puerta—, así que no aceptaré un «no» por respuesta.

—Tendrás que hacerlo —respondió Saku. Luego, volvió su atención a Sasuke.

—Cariño, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que...?

—Mamá, estoy seguro —respondió, mientras la abrazaba—. Te llamaré si te necesito.

Acto seguido, le dio la mano a Sai y añadió:

—Gracias por haber venido.

—Llámame tantas veces como necesites. Puedes contar conmigo, Sasuke. Lo sabes.

—¿Sasuke? —llamó Karin desde el cuarto. El joven se despidió de Sai y se marchó a ver qué necesitaba su novia.

—Vamos, Saku —dijo el teniente—. Sasuke ya es mayorcito. Tendrás que dejar que él y Karin arreglen esto a su manera.

Cuando regresen del hospital, —necesitarán tiempo para poder hablar solos y con tranquilidad.

—Lo sé.

—Ha dicho que intentará convencer a Karin para volver a Los Ángeles el lunes y buscar asesoramiento psicológico en el departamento de salud de la escuela. Además, quiere hablar con las otras chicas que Melero mencionó, para convencerlas de que presenten cargos conjuntamente —comentó Sai—. Sospecho que en los próximos días recibirás una llamada suya y que te pedirá ayuda. Pero ahora mismo, su prioridad es que Karin sepa que cuenta con él.

—Lo sé, aunque desearía poder acompañarlos —confesó Sakura—. Gracias por el ofrecimiento de la cama, pero no puedo ir a tu casa ahora. Dile a Ino y a Tyler que me comprometo a visitarlos pronto.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No pensarás regresar a Los Ángeles esta noche, ¿verdad?

—No sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer —contestó

Sai rió a carcajadas y la miró con una sonrisa de endiablada picardía.

—Ya me he fijado que hablas en plural... ¿Ese «nosotros» incluye a Uchiha?

—Shh... —dijo ella, en voz baja—. Sasuke no lo sabe. Y puede que no lo sepa nunca. No es más que una relación temporal. Ya sabes, dejarse llevar un rato por el deseo, nada más. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Ino.

Sai parecía apenado, y a Sakura la conmovió ver su reacción.

—No me pidas que te prometa eso, Saku. Te quiero como a una hermana, lo sabes, pero no me pidas que tenga secretos con Ino.

—No quiero que se entere mucha gente, lo complicaría todo —explicó—. Aunque sé que lo que hay entre Itachi y yo se va a terminar pronto... Entre nosotros, Sai, me gusta estar con él y no estoy segura de querer que estos días se acaben.

—Tal vez...

Ella lo interrumpió.

—No digas nada. Sólo es una aventura. He sido yo quien impuso esas condiciones. No voy a cambiar las reglas ahora.

—Pero...

—No insistas, Sai. Eso el lo que haría Ino si se enterase, intentar convencerme para que cambie de idea. Entonces, me alteraría, empezaría a actuar de un modo extraño con Itachi y lo arruinaría todo. Dame una semana antes de contárselo a Ino... por favor.

Harían movió la cabeza y suspiró.

—No sé...

—Cuatro días, ¿por favor?

—De acuerdo. Es un compromiso. Se lo diré, pero no permitiré que te llame o lo comente con nadie antes de una semana.

Sakura pensó que no iba a funcionar, pero, definitivamente, era un buen intento.

—Me parece justo. Pero ponlo por escrito antes de contárselo. Mira que si me llama antes de ese plazo, no dudaré en colgar el teléfono.

—Saku, piensa un poco, si Itachi te gusta tanto...

—Detente —lo interrumpió—. ¿Acaso crees que no he pensado en eso? Créeme, lo he hecho. No sé cuánto conozcas a Itachi, pero tal vez debas saber que está emocionalmente atado a otra persona. Alguien a quien no puede tener.

Sai se puso serio.

—¿Está comprometido pero aun así se acuesta contigo? Lo voy a matar.

—Tranquilízate, Sai. Por favor, que alguien me salve de la testosterona —bromeó Saku.

—De acuerdo, me limitaré a hablar con él.

—Con eso sólo conseguirías que ya no quiera volver a verme.

—De acuerdo, no le diré nada. Al menos, durante la próxima semana.

—No le dirás nada ni lo mirarás de mala manera —exigió Saku.

—Eso va a ser difícil.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Itachi se volverá a Los Ángeles y no tendrás que verlo durante los próximos diez días. Así que, simplemente, sal por la puerta, sube a tu coche y vete a casa a estar con tu mujer embarazada y tu hijo.

Después, Sai dejó que Sakura lo empujara a la calle y se sumergió en la fría noche.

Afuera, Hinata ya estaba dentro de su automóvil y Itachi se había inclinado sobre la ventana para poder hablar con ella. Definitivamente, Sakura estaba muy celosa.

—Hablaré contigo en una semana —le dijo Sai a Itachi.

Hasta entonces, Sakura había estado llena de dudas. Pero al ver que Sai se alejaba, se dio cuenta de que tal vez había cometido un grave error al rechazar la posibilidad de dormir en casa de su hermana.

Estar con Itachi en Los Ángeles era una cosa, pero estar de nuevo en San Diego, donde él vivía, era algo bien distinto. Sobre todo porque aquélla también era la ciudad de Hinata.

En aquel momento, vio que Itachi se apartaba del coche de Hinata. Un segundo después, la psicóloga arrancó y los faros de su coche se perdieron en la noche. Itachi se frotó la nuca como si le doliera. Luego, suspiró profundamente y movió su cabeza con un gesto que podía ser tanto de disgusto como de pesar. Sakura no estaba segura, pero fuera lo que fuera, sin duda no se trataba de algo bueno.

Itachi se había quedado tanto tiempo parado en el lugar, que Saku temió que la hubiera olvidado.

Entonces, tosió y dijo:

—¿Hay algún sofá en tu piso en el que pueda dormir un rato?

Él se volvió hacia ella y la miro con confusión.

—Pero yo pensé que... —se detuvo y comenzó de nuevo—. Tengo una cama de matrimonio. ¿Hay alguna razón para que de repente quieras dormir sola?

—No —respondió—. Creía que, después de ver a Hinata, tal vez ya no querrías acostarte conmigo.

—¿Acaso piensas soy estúpido? Por favor, princesa. Vamos, salgamos de aquí así Sasuke lleva a Karin al hospital.

Después, comenzó a caminar hacia su coche.

Sakura lo siguió.

—Desearía que me permitieran acompañarlos.

—Lo sé —dijo Itachi, mientras le abría la puerta—. Pero no puedes. Además, Sasuke no es tonto. Tiene el número de mi móvil. Si llegara a sentir que esto es demasiado para él, nos llamaría de inmediato.

Una vez dentro del coche, Itachi comentó:

—Mira, el sol está a punto de salir. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa a ver el amanecer?

—Buena idea —respondió—. Probablemente no habría conseguido dormir ni un minuto.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Sasuke, Karin, Hinata...

Un segundo después, Itachi encendía el motor y, mientras se marchaban, Sakura se volvió para mirar cómo Sasuke ayudaba a su novia a salir de la casa. La chica se movía despacio y con cuidado. Era difícil determinar cuáles eran las peores heridas, si las físicas o las emocionales.

En cualquier caso, su recuperación iba a ser muy dura. Pero, por suerte, Sasuke estaría ahí para acompañarla.

Pensar en la entereza de su hijo la hizo llorar.

—Ésta es mi playa favorita en San Diego —dijo Itachi mientras aparcaba.

Sakura trató de ocultar las lágrimas.

—Bueno, es cierto que no es una gran playa, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así, princesa.

—Lo siento, Itachi. Lo siento mucho.

Acto seguido, Sakura corrió hacia el auto.

Era evidente que no estaba de humor para bromas. Itachi se maldijo por haber sido tan torpe y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Saku era más rápida de lo que él podía suponer. Aunque era algo lógico en ella porque, a fin de cuentas, estaba llena de sorpresas, Itachi tuvo que esforzarse para poder atraparla.

—¡Eh!

—Déjame sola, por favor. Necesito llorar y no quiero incomodarte.

Él se rió.

—¿Y qué pasa si me incomodas? Por Dios, Saku, ¿nunca dejas de pensar en los demás? ¿Nunca piensas en ti?

Ella se sentó en la arena y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Por favor, vete.

—No.

Después, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

—Princesa, está bien que llores. Ha sido una noche muy dura.

Sakura se resistió por un segundo, pero finalmente se abrazó a él con fuerza.

El marino la sostuvo y le acarició la cabeza.

Entretanto, el cielo comenzaba a clarear lentamente. La niebla los envolvía y una bruma densa y húmeda chocaba contra la cara de y los brazos de Itachi.

Sumergida en su pesar, Saku no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

—Dios, debes de pensar que soy un desastre —dijo ella, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano.

Él le apartó el pelo de la cara. —Lo que creo es que eres increíble. Y creo también que Sasuke es el chico más afortunado del mundo por tenerte de madre. ¿Sabes lo que habría ocurrido en mi casa de haber puesto mi beca de estudios en riesgo por una pelea?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre se habría puesto muy seria y mi padre apenas habría levantado la vista de su cena para hacer alguno de sus comentarios descalificadores. Siempre insistía en que iba a fracasar hiciera lo que hiciera.

—Es terrible que un padre le haga eso a su propio hijo...

Él la besó.

—No, preciosa, no te pongas así. No te lo he contado para que volvieras a llorar.

—Me dijiste que tu padre no te golpeaba —dijo ella—, pero es como si lo hubiera hecho. En mi opinión, decirle a un hijo que se espera que fracase equivale a una paliza brutal.

—Es posible. Pero era fácil hacer esos comentarios porque la verdad es que yo era un inútil.

—¿Ves lo mucho que te ha golpeado? Lo creías entonces, y lo crees ahora.

Sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza, Itachi trató de cambiar de tema sutilmente.

—¿Qué harás si Sasuke pierde la beca? Sakura se sentó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre los hombros del marino.

—Te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a Sasuke: ya encontraremos el modo de resolverlo.

—Piensas dejar tus estudios de enfermería, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió.

—Puedo pagar esos estudios gracias el dinero que ahorro de la educación de Sasuke —explicó—. Él tenía planeado ir a Amherst, que estaba muy cerca de nuestra casa en Appleton, Massachussets. Quería vivir en casa. De hecho, fue categórico con ese tema. Traté de convencerlo de que viviera en los albergues estudiantiles. Le hablé de la diversión, los compañeros de habitación, las fiestas y todo lo que suponía. Pero me dijo que ya había pasado demasiados años viviendo con extraños en los orfanatos así que ahora que tenía un hogar de verdad, quería disfrutarlo.

—Es muy inteligente —dijo Itachi.

Saku comenzó a acariciarle los muslos y, con una sonrisa, se puso a jugar con la cremallera de los pantalones de Itachi.

—Sí, es muy inteligente. Por el mismo motivo, cuando más tarde obtuvo la beca completa para la universidad en Los Ángeles, se entristeció tanto que estuvo a punto de rechazarla. Pero de pronto pensé que hacía tiempo que quería retomar mis estudios y que seguramente encontraría una escuela de enfermería en Los Ángeles. Así, podíamos mudarnos juntos —relató—. Era un poco raro... no sé, pensar que Sasuke y su mamá iban juntos a estudiar me hacía pensar en los argumentos de las películas para adolescentes. Pero era lo que él quería y, de esa manera, podíamos hacer que funcionara para los dos.

Se detuvo un momento, respiró hondo y continuó:

—Sé que podremos arreglarnos, incluso sin la beca. Con la demanda de enfermeras que hay en Los Ángeles, podré conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo en un hospital con bastante facilidad.

—Eso sería una pena.

—No, la vida es así. Suceden cosas y tienes que encontrar el modo de manejarlo. Terminaré mi especialización, pero me tomará más tiempo del que suponía. Eso es todo.

De pronto, Saku notó la bruma por primera vez.

—Dios mío, ¿quién nos metió en la máquina de hielo seco? —bromeó.

Era bastante aterrador, como si fueran las únicas personas en el universo. Aterrador, pero atractivo. No podían ver si a esas horas de la mañana había alguien más en la playa, pero tampoco podían ser vistos.

En ese momento, Itachi la besó.

—California tiene un clima muy extraño —comentó ella.

—Yo adoro este tipo de bruma. Es una buena cobertura para ciertas operaciones.

—¿De qué operaciones hablas? —preguntó Saku, mientras lo besaba.

En ese momento, Itachi se echó hacia atrás, llevó a Saku consigo y los dos quedaron tumbados sobre la arena. La bruma ya no parecía causarles tanto frío

El marino no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho el amor en la playa. Lo que recordaba perfectamente era que el sexo y la arena eran una mala combinación.

—Me refiero a operaciones especiales. Misiones secretas, para ser más claro —explicó—. Suelen ser tan secretas que, en ocasiones, ni siquiera tu superior a cargo sabe que estás en ellas.

Al escucharlo, Saku sonrió con picardía, se apretó contra él y dijo:

—Apuesto a que tus superiores inmediatos no saben lo que estás haciendo en este preciso instante.

El se rió.

—Tenlo por seguro.

—Bueno... si yo vistiera una falda en lugar de unos vaqueros...

—No te salvaría ni Dios... Ella rió por el comentario y Itachi le acarició la cara.

—Saku, sabes que te adoro cuando ríes, pero no debes pensar que no lo hago cuando lloras frente a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer asintió y lo miró con ternura.

—Lo mismo vale para ti. Itachi soltó una carcajada.

—Está bien, gracias, pero...

—Vas a decirme que los tipos duros no lloran, ¿verdad?

—No me refería a eso. He visto llorar ha muchos tipos duros —afirmó—. Pero intento no adquirir ese hábito. Me asusta un poco...

Saku lo miró en silencio y esperó a que continuara.

—Me da miedo empezar a llorar y ser incapaz de detenerme.

—Oh, Itachi...

La bruma los había empapado tanto que, para entonces, Sakura tenía la cara cubierta de agua. Su camiseta blanca se había vuelto prácticamente transparente y se le traslucía el sostén.

—Podrías participar de un concurso de camisetas mojadas —comentó él.

De inmediato pensó que aquél había sido un comentario estúpido. Podía apostar a que Sakura desaprobaba cualquier clase de exhibición sexista. Pero estaba desesperado por cambiar de tema.

Ella se miró el pecho y rió.

—Tienes razón.

—Yo votaría por ti.

—Gracias—contestó ella—. Aunque no estoy segura de si tendría que agradecerte por sugerir que me humille junto a otras mujeres, parándome en un escenario frente a un público de hombres ansiosos por juzgar el tamaño y la forma de mis senos.

Itachi había acertado: ella odiaba esos espectáculos.

Acto seguido, Saku lo miro fijo y agregó:

—¿Acaso te gustaría entrar en un concurso que premie al que tenga el pene más grande? Imagina que alguien te indique que te bajes la ropa y enfrentes a la multitud.

—De acuerdo. Pero al menos a las mujeres les permiten dejarse la camiseta puesta...

—Como si fuera una gran diferencia cuando la camiseta está mojada —protestó Saku.

Después, metió una mano bajo la prenda y se las arregló para quitarse el sostén y sacarlo por la manga en un segundo.

—¿Ves? —dijo, desafiante.

Lo que Itachi veía era que Sakura, completamente mojada y con los pezones duros, resultaba increíblemente sensual.

Se sentó y la besó.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa a tomar una ducha caliente? —sugirió él.

Entretanto, comenzó a morderle suavemente los pezones que asomaban bajo el algodón de la camiseta.

Ella gimió mientras apretaba su pubis contra la cadera de Itachi.

Un segundo después, Saku comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones. El botón le había costado, pero la cremallera no le había presentado ninguna dificultad.

—Dos preguntas —dijo Saku—. En primer lugar, ¿tienes preservativos en el bolsillo? Y, en segundo lugar, ¿sabes cuánto tardará esta bruma en disiparse?

Él rió pero, en cuanto ella comenzó a tocarlo, la risa se convirtió en gemido.

—Sí, tengo preservativos —respondió—. Sin embargo, lo que preguntas sobre la niebla es difícil de responder con precisión. Cuando está tan espesa, suele durar hasta el mediodía. Pero apostaría que hoy no va a durar más de cinco minutos. Lo cual nos deja unos cuatro libres, dado que tienes que quitarte los vaqueros y...

Sakura se apartó y se desabrochó los pantalones. Estaban húmedos y no le resultó fácil quitárselos. Mientras tanto, Itachi aprovechó la ocasión para ponerse el preservativo.

Segundos más tarde, Saku se sentó sobre él, lo guió para que entrara en ella y comenzó a moverse. Rápido y fuerte, como si la necesidad por Itachi la devorara por completo.

Definitivamente, Saku sentía pasión por aquel hombre.

—Princesa, hablo en serio —dijo él, entre jadeos—. Estoy tan loco por ti que no voy a poder resistir mucho más.

Ella respondió con un grito ahogado. Había alcanzado el éxtasis de un modo tan brutal que se arqueó de placer mientras murmuraba el nombre de su amante.

Entonces llegó el turno de Itachi. No podría haber contenido el orgasmo aunque su vida hubiese dependido de ello. Fue tan intenso que se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Gracias —susurró ella, mientras lo abrazaba-. Gracias, gracias y gracias. Siempre sabes lo que necesito.

Itachi soltó una risa entrecortada. No podía creer que ella le diera las gracias. Si alguien tenía algo que agradecer, ese alguien era él.

—Ahora creo que te vendría bien una ducha caliente. Y una taza de café.

Sin embargo, justo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, probablemente, no tenía café en la casa. Pero no le importó: si no había, encontraría la forma de conseguirlo.

En aquel momento, lo único que importaba era Sakura. Y si le hubiera pedido la luna, se la habría alcanzado.

 **JAJAJAJA YA ESTA COLADITO POR ELLA :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	12. CAPITULO 12

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 12**

LOS VAQUEROS de Sakura se habían secado el lunes por la mañana, así que podían marcharse en cuanto quisieran.

Itachi se había puesto un poco nervioso al llegar a su piso el domingo. El lugar no estaba exactamente limpio y ordenado. Y aunque lo hubiera estado, carecía de la calidez y la alegría que tenía la casa de Sakura en Los Ángeles.

Mientras ella se duchaba, él aprovechó para acomodar su ropa, lavar los trastos y vaciar los ceniceros. Descubrió dos paquetes de cigarrillos y los mojó en el fregadero antes de tirarlos a la basura. Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de fumar mientras ella estaba en la ducha. Al menos, no durante más de dos o tres segundos. Pero esos momentos habían sido un auténtico padecimiento.

Itachi se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose qué podía hacer para que el lugar fuese más aceptable a los ojos de Sakura. En ese momento, su piso le parecía horrible. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con los carteles de ciencia ficción sin enmarcar que colgaban de las paredes, ni con el mobiliario gastado y deslucido, ni con el sofá a cuadros violetas y verdes que parecía que gritar que su propietario carecía de buen gusto. Aunque, al parecer, de lo que Itachi carecía era de tiempo para su villa personal, porque nadie podía pasar demasiadas horas en esa sala con aquel espantoso sofá sin volverse loco. Sólo eso bastaba como prueba de que aquel piso era simplemente el lugar al que Itachi iba a dormir de tanto en tanto. Pero aquélla no era su casa.

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones fueron en vano: Saku y él se pasaron todo el domingo en la habitación. O más exactamente, en la cama.

Sakura había llamado a su trabajo y a un colega de la escuela para contarles todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke y advertirles que se ausentaría de Los Ángeles por varios días. Por tanto, no tenían nada que hacer salvo esperar noticias de Sasuke.

El chico llamó varias veces al móvil de Itachi. Su última llamada había sido en la mañana del lunes. Les había contado que Karin tenía una cita con un médico de San Diego esa tarde y que concurriría con su padre. Pero el jueves, estarían regresando a Los Ángeles

Por lo demás, y según les había dicho Sasuke, el fiscal del distrito quería reunirse con Karin para discutir la posibilidad de que presentara cargos. Ya tenían otra denuncia contra Dustin Melero, y el testimonio de Karin podía servir para fortalecer la acusación.

Por supuesto, siempre era complicado y molesto lo que involucraba un caso de ataque sexual. Se tendía a caer en una guerra por desacreditar los testimonios. La reputación, la vida personal y la historia sexual de Karin serían escrutadas por gente que intentaría demostrar que ella había consentido en tener sexo con Melero.

Poco importaría su costilla rota; tratarían de mostrar que también había disfrutado el forcejeo y el maltrato físico.

Las buenas noticias eran que Karin no tenía nada que ocultar. Era, como Itachi había señalado, públicamente virgen. Había sido explícita en su decisión de esperar para mantener relaciones sexuales. Y no sólo lo había discutido con otras muchachas sino que también lo había hablado con sus médicos y con su consejero estudiantil.

Porque era una «buena chica» existía la posibilidad de que su testimonio sirviera para condenar a Dustin Melero.

De todas maneras, Sakura estaba indignada. Después de hablar por teléfono con su hijo, se desahogó.

—Entonces yo podría volver a Los Ángeles, y en una semana, cuando tu licencia se termine y te marches, mientras una noche camino a casa desde el hospital, soy atacada, alguien me empuja a un callejón y me viola...

Sentado en la cama junto a ella, Itachi se estremeció.

—No quiero que hables así. ¿Por qué no mejor decimos que no sueles caminar sola de madrugada?

Saku suspiró con exasperación.

-Sólo me estaba poniendo como ejemplo. Pero tienes razón: eso no puede ocurrir porque soy precavida. Si es muy tarde para pedirle a Sasuke que me venga a buscar, tomo un taxi.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Bien, digamos entonces que finalmente acepto cenar con Hidan Jurrik, un neumólogo del hospital... Me invita una vez al mes y siempre lo rechazo dijo y se rió—. Debe de tenerlo anotado en un calendario, porque es como un reloj: no pasa un mes sin que insista.

—¿Es un médico? —preguntó Itachi.

Intentó no sonar celoso, pero falló tan penosamente en su objetivo que Sakura se enterneció ante la reacción y lo besó

—No es que tenga algún problema con los médicos —aclaró—. Sólo para seguir con mi razonamiento, digamos que pierdo la razón y acepto a cenas con él. Salimos a cenas y me acompaña a la puerta. Entonces quiere entrar pero yo no lo invito porque es nuestra primera cita y considero que necesito conocerlo más antes de acostarme con é. Pero él es menos perceptivo que una roca y trata de besarme; entonces yo aparto la cara. Intento darle a entender que no habrá sexo entre nosotros esa noche, pero él insiste y me obliga a decirle un categórico «no». Pero Sasuke no está en casa, así que me empuja dentro y abusa de mí.

—Ésta es una conversación verdaderamente desagradable.

—Sí, es algo que les ocurre a las mujeres todo el tiempo —afirmó Saku.

Tenía ese gesto severo que Itachi comenzaba a reconocer y adorar. Ella quería hablar sobre el tema, así que hablarían sobre el tema. Era difícil imaginar que alguien pudiera obligarla a hacer algo cuando actuaba así, pero Itachi sabía muy bien que, a pesar de la actitud ruda, él mismo podía dominarla, incluso con una mano atada a la espalda.

—Le ha ocurrido a Karin —continuó Saku—. Ella dijo que no y Melero dijo: «Mala suerte». Imagina cuánto debe de haber intentado resistirse que tiene una costilla rota. Estas cosas suceden, Itachi.

—Más vale que nunca te pase a ti.

Ella volvió a besarlo.

—No te preocupes. Soy precavida. Siempre que salgo con alguien, o llevo mi coche o me aseguro de que Sasuke esté en casa a mi vuelta.

—Pero no has sido precavida conmigo —replicó él—. Me has invitado a tu casa sin más...

—No me cambies de tema, por favor. Si algo así me ocurriera, ¿qué pasaría después? Podría ir a la policía y presentar cargos, pero la fiscalía podría no aceptar el caso porque el cerdo del médico que presentaría la defensa desenterraría cosas para ensuciar mi imagen y recordaría el hecho de que no he vivido como una monja durante los últimos años. Y sobre todo, durante estos últimos días.

Lo miró a los ojos, tomó aire y continuó:

-Me he acostado contigo por propia voluntad. Además, tú no eres el único hombre con el que he mantenido una aventura desde que me divorcié. Incluso, encontrarían cosas sobre Gaara. Y, desde luego, las dos relaciones que tuve antes de casarme, mientras estaba en la universidad. Fueron relaciones muy intensas que duraron algunos meses —explicó—, pero servirían para que los abogados defensores engrosaran mi lista de aventuras. Entonces tratarían de probar que he sido una buscona y que me acostaba con cualquiera. No es justo.

—Tienes razón, no lo es.

—Aunque me hubiera acostado con todos los hombres que he conocido, e incluso en el caso de que fuera una prostituta, un «no» es un «no».

—Tienes toda la razón —respondió él, tragando saliva—. ¿Realmente tuviste relaciones en la universidad que fueron más intensas que lo que hemos compartido en estos días?

Sakura sonrió.

—No, me refería a que fueron más prolongadas. No sé qué te ocurrirá a ti, pero las cosas que he hecho contigo no las había hecho con nadie. Quiero decir... creo que en los últimos tres días he hecho más veces el amor que durante todos los años en los que estuve casada.

Itachi soltó una carcajada, aliviado.

—Qué bien... Por un momento me has preocupado. Me he sentido como si no lo estuviera haciendo bien o algo así.

—Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente —afirmó con Saku, con una sonrisa—. ¿Y cómo lo estoy haciendo yo, encanto? ¿Estoy consiguiendo evitar que pienses permanentemente en lo mucho que deseas fumar?

—Definitivamente.

Acto seguido, la besó. Ahí estaba otra vez el deseo irrefrenable que le hacía sentir que nunca podría cansarse de ella.

Quizá el pensar en que había una fecha marcando el final de su aventura, el que sólo la tendría hasta que terminara su licencia, serviría para aplacar su necesidad.

Pero Itachi no quería que su licencia terminara nunca.

—Salgamos un rato —dijo Saku—. El periódico dice que hay una especie de celebración en un lugar llamado Antiguo San Diego esta tarde. Vayamos, bailemos pegados uno al otro y después regresemos para hacer el amor en el horrible sofá de la sala.

Itachi rió.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Necesitas una buena razón para conservarlo —respondió, riendo y simulando bailar—. Necesitas tener un recuerdo erótico asociado a él; así, cuando la gente que te visita se sienta, puedes decir que lo conservas por alguna razón. Y cuando te mitren, podrás sonreír y decir: "Mm... sí, sé que es un atentado estético, pero... bueno, realmente me gusta ese viejo sofá".

En aquel instante, sonó el teléfono y Sakura levantó el auricular.

—Fábrica de muebles horribles Itachi Uchiha, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? —hizo una pausa—. ¿Hola? Luego, le alcanzó el teléfono a Itachi y comentó:

—Creo que se han espantado.

—Uchiha —dijo Itachi contestando el teléfono. Pero entonces, quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, cortó la comunicación.

—Lo siento.

—No es nada —afirmó él—. No te preocupes. Al parecer hay algún problema con las líneas telefónicas. Esto mismo me ocurrió varias veces en tu casa. Atendía y se cortaba. Si fuese alguien de mi trabajo, habría dejado un mensaje. Y Sasuke habría llamado a mi móvil. Además, habría reconocido tu voz.

Tras decir eso, la besó y preguntó:

—¿Así que quieres salir?

—¿Te apetece?

—Sí. Antiguo San Diego no está muy lejos. Podríamos ir en mi motocicleta.

Sakura abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

—¿En tu moto? ¿De verdad?

Recordó la inquietud que le había provocado al verla aparcada en la cochera de Itachi.

—¿Pero tienes un casco para mí?

—Claro que sí —dijo Itachi, mientras se calzaba las botas.

—Prométeme que conducirás despacio.

El sonrió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Itachi Uchiha no era el mejor bailarín del mundo. Pero lo que le faltaba de estilo y creatividad, le sobraba de entusiasmo. Además, la mayoría de los hombres ni siquiera llegaban a eso: detestaban bailar.

Por otra parte, a Saku le importaba poco que Itachi no fuera un as en la pista de baile, siempre que le sonriera del modo en que sonreía en aquel momento.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Aunque se me ocurre una idea mejor: aquí en la esquina hay una heladería. ¿Te apetece un cucurucho?

Ella dejó que la guiara a través del local.

El lugar estaba lleno. Incluso fuera de la pista de baile, apenas había espacio para caminar. Pero todos estaban sonriendo y disfrutando de la fiesta.

Cuando por fin consiguieron alejarse de los altavoces, Saku dijo:

—Parece que conoces bien el lugar.

Él la miró de reojo.

—Sí, he estado aquí un par de veces.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Saku, arqueando una ceja—. Por alguna razón, nunca habría imaginado que un museo de historia municipal pudiera interesarte.

—Bueno... —respondió Itachi, con aparente vergüenza—. Me interesa la historia. Me gusta venir a lugares como éste.

—¿De verdad?

Sakura se detuvo para mirarlo sorprendida.

—Es algo estúpido. Lo sé —comentó él.

—No, no lo es, Itachi.

—Sé que no es estúpido venir aquí. Quise decir que es estúpido mantenerlo en secreto. Es sólo que... Tengo una reputación entre mis compañeros, ¿sabes? Tatuajes, motos, desfachatez... Estoy haciendo lo imposible por mantenerte al margen de eso...

—Te lo agradezco —aseguró Saku—. Pero no entiendo. ¿Crees que eso se opone al hecho de ser inteligente? ¿Qué no puedes ir a un museo además de a billares, bares y concursos de camisetas mojadas?

El se rió

—No es eso —reflexionó Itachi—. La mayoría de los que ingresan a la Marina son endemoniadamente inteligentes Kisame. Muchos han ido a Harvard o a otras universidades de nivel. De verdad, algunos son brillantes. Incluso lee muchísimo. Siempre me recomienda libros, pero... leo muy despacio El mismo libro que a Kisame le lleva una semana leer a mí me llevaría dos meses. Y después de llevarlo conmigo todo este tiempo, he comenzado a sentirme... no sé...

—¿Qué, Itachi? ¿Has comenzado a sentirte qué? La miró a los ojos y, en ese instante, Saku supo que tenía en claro cuánto podía confiar en ella.

—Estúpido —respondió él.

Sakura sintió que le dolía el corazón. Lo que Itachi le había contado era casi más importante que si le hubiera dicho que la amaba. Casi.

—Tendré que esforzarme mucho para llegar a ser jefe, Saku. Kisame, en cambio, lo consiguió fácilmente. Todo lo que hay que leer y escribir me resulta muy duro.

—¿Tienes dislexia?

—No... —dijo él, con una sonrisa forzada—. Ojalá tuviera esa excusa. Simplemente... soy lento.

—Quizá los seas cuando se trata de leer —concedió—. Pero el resto del tiempo... lo dudo, Itachi. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera la velocidad mental que tu tienes; y eso, para mí, es prueba de inteligencia. Te cuesta leer, ¿y qué? Eso no te convierte en un estúpido. Existen otras maneras de aprender. Por ejemplo, venir a lugares como éste y hacer una visita guiada. Así también aprendes historia, pero en lugar de leerla en algún libro viejo y lleno de polvo, la escuchas.

Está vez, él sonrió sinceramente.

—Sí, lo sé. He estado mirando muchos documentales de historia por televisión. Y, a veces, también escucho libros grabados en cassette.

En ese momento, Itachi se dio cuenta de que le estaba contando cosas a Saku que nunca le había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, Kisame.

Para entonces, a Sakura ya no sólo le dolía el corazón, sino que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Mejor así, porque de lo contrario no habría podido evitar decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y que su amor crecía con cada minuto que pasaban juntos.

En lugar de hablar, lo besó. Quería besarlo con la misma dulzura con la que él la había besado por primera vez en la casa de Hanabi Hyuga.

—Si te digo algo, ¿prometes que te seguiré gustando? —susurró él.

—Lo prometo —respondió—. Puedes decirme lo que sea... no me iré a ninguna parte. La miró fijo con sus enormes ojos azules.

—Se siente uno muy bien al poder confiar de esta manera. Y esto vale para ti también. Puedes confiarme lo que quieras. Lo que quieras.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé —afirmó, con una sonrisa—. Pero no tengo secretos.

Saku sabía que eso no era cierto. Estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero ése era el único secreto que no iba a compartir con nadie. No todavía. Pero, de pronto, algo vino a su mente y dijo:

—Si de verdad quieres escuchar, hay algo que podría contarte.

—Sólo si confías en mí. Ella lo hacía, y sin reparos.

—Si me tocara la lotería, tendría un hijo. Iría a un banco de esperma y haría que me inseminaran artificialmente.

Él sonrió.

—Eso no me impresiona ni me sorprende, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, lo siento, lamento ser tan transparente.

—No me refería a eso —replicó Itachi—. Es sólo que... quizá he llegado a conocerte tan bien en los últimos días que, de alguna manera, me parece obvio que tú no te gastarías el dinero de la lotería en coches caros, salvo los que comprarías para tu hermana y para mí, desde luego.

Sakura rió a carcajadas.

—Entonces, ¿realmente lo harías? ¿Si tuvieras el dinero te convertirías en madre soltera?

—Sí. La adopción de Sasuke me permitió apreciar cuánto me gustan los niños y lo mucho que disfrutaría la experiencia de tener a uno en brazos desde el primer segundo de su vida —explicó—. Y en cuanto a ser una madre soltera, la verdad es que lo soy desde hace siete años. Y creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. Aunque parece algo improbable que el príncipe azul vaya a aparecer a esta altura de mi vida, así que...

Itachi miró hacia la pista de baile y asintió.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Sin embargo, en su interior, se maldijo. Se suponía que en ese momento tenía que tomarle la cara, besarla intensamente y decirle que él era su príncipe azul, y que había llegado para quedarse.

A fin de cuentas, ella seguía creyendo en los finales felices de los cuentos de hadas.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Los niños me asustan mortalmente —admitió—. He ayudado a cuidar a Liz y a Shaun desde que nacieron. No me asusta cambiar pañales, no me refiero a eso. Es sólo que... los amas tanto, y...

—Y un día, se mueren en tus brazos —dijo Sakura—. Como Ethan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, igual que Ethan. ¿Sabes una cosa? Hace algunos años me uní al programa de hermanos mayores.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Corazón, hace diez minutos, eso me habría sorprendido, pero ahora no. O, al menos, eso creo. —¿Qué te llevó a unirte a ellos?

—Era el día de cumpleaños de Ethan y yo me sentía muy mal, así que simplemente, fui y me inscribí —contestó Itachi—. Me aceptaron y me asignaron a un Chico: Cody Anderson. Acostumbraba a traerlo aquí y, después, siempre nos tomábamos un helado. Era... era un gran chico. Realmente me caía bien, era bastante problemático, pero nos llevábamos muy bien. Nos sentimos unidos en poco tiempo. Le gustaba venir aquí. Para cuidar mi secreto, tenía que fingir que la gran atracción era el helado. Pero lo hacía muy bien.

En ese punto del relato, hizo una mueca de pena y continuó:

—Después, su madre se volvió a casar y se mudaron a Seattle, y... se suponía que yo debía llamar a la oficina para que me asignaran a otro chico, pero nunca lo hice. Fue demasiado... —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Sentí que era como tener un nuevo cachorrito después de que el anterior se escapara o algo así.

Sakura lo abrazó.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo también lo lamento. No quise decir que las cosas vayan a ser iguales para ti —suspiró—. No sé, Saku. Creo que no serviría para tener hijos.

—Bueno, tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Itachi pensó que ésa no era una respuesta típica. A la mayoría de las mujeres solía desesperarlas la maternidad cuando se acercaban a los cuarenta años. Pero era Saku quien había respondido, y ella era alguien fuera de lo común.

—No lo sé —repitió Itachi—. He estado pensando en hacerme una vasectomía, para asegurarme que nunca ocurra.

—Eso es un poco drástico. Tal vez debieras discutirlo con Hinata antes de hacerlo.

Él le sostuvo la mirada en silencio por algunos segundos. Después, miró hacia otra parte y se rió.

—Eres la única persona en el mundo que se atrevería a hablarme de Hinata en esos términos.

—Ella parece muy especial —dijo Sakura, con tranquilidad.

Itachi asintió.

—Lo es, pero nunca va a dejar a Naruto, así que...

—No lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó Itachi—. De hecho, ella cree que él sólo la engañó en dos ocasiones. Y yo diría que fueron unas doscientas. Hablamos sobre ese tema la otra noche, pero no pude decirle la verdad. Yo sólo... ella parecía tan... no sé, esperanzada, supongo, con la posibilidad de que Naruto cambie.

—Tal vez debería decírselo yo.

En cuanto terminó esa frase, Saku pensó que era una estúpida por sugerir algo así. Se preguntó si realmente quería que Itachi y Hinata vivieran felices para siempre y enseguida se respondió positivamente. Amaba tanto a Itachi que quería que fuera feliz.

—Yo se lo contaré —dijo, convencida—. Hablaré primero con Sai para ver si conoce a Naruto...

—Lo conoce —interrumpió él—. Pero...

—Le diré a Hinata que fue Sai quien me lo contó. De esa manera, no podrá culparte a ti. Ya sabes, por lo de matar al mensajero y todo eso... A mi no me importa que se enoje conmigo y me odie mortalmente.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No, Saku, no quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Mira, ¿por qué no vamos de una vez a buscar ese helado?

—Piénsalo, corazón —insistió ella—. Quizá puedas conseguir lo que de verdad deseas,

—Ahora mismo sólo deseo un helado... y un cigarrillo.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	13. CAPITULO 13

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 13**

LOS PROBLEMAS aparecieron casi de la nada. Itachi se dirigía hacia la heladería, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría tomarse una cerveza en casa. Los helados estaban bien para los niños, pero lo que realmente quería era lamer a Sakura y dar unos cuantos bocados a su glorioso cuerpo. Pero pensó que, probablemente, ella no tendría demasiada urgencia por volver al piso. Sobre todo después de la conversación que habían tenido sobre Hinata. Itachi no sabía qué pensar.

Se detuvo por un momento, y oyó a dos universitarios que se enfrentaban en medio de la multitud, prácticamente detrás de él.

—¿Estás mirando a mi novia? ¿Quién te ha dicho que podías mirar a mi novia?

El primero de los idiotas empujó al segundo y enseguida surgieron dos bandos enfrentados. De todas partes aparecieron jóvenes vestidos con ropas de distintos colores. La violencia real todavía no había estallado, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo

Entonces, Itachi le soltó la mano a Sakura.

—Baja esas escaleras, cruza la calle y dobla a la derecha. Nos encontraremos allí. Hazlo tan rápido como puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ten cuidado —dijo ella.

—Sí —respondió, mientras se volvía hacia el par de idiotas—. ¡Eh!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El primero de los chicos se había arrojado sobre el segundo y, de repente, estaban en medio de una batalla campal.

Itachi pensó que no tendría que haber dejado a Saku sola para jugar al héroe, así que se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, tratando de alcanzarla tan rápido como le fuera posible.

En ese momento, la vio trastabillar y caerse por las escaleras.

—¡Sakura!

Había gente delante de ella, por lo que no podía haber caído hasta abajo, pero no la había visto levantarse.

Le llevaría veinte segundos llegar hasta ella. Veinte segundos de miedo escalofriante.

No sabía si había sido pisoteada por la gente ni si se había golpeado la cabeza al caer. No entendía dónde demonios estaba.

Veinte segundos después, cuando por fin consiguió llegar a las escaleras, vio que Sakura estaba sentada y a salvo. Alguien la había ayudado a moverse hacia un costado. Sin embargo, se sostenía la cabeza con una mano.

—Por Dios, princesa, ¿estás bien? Contéstame.

—Sí —respondió.

Entretanto, alguien que bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad le pegó un golpe en la nuca con la mochila.

—¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! —gruñó Itachi. Luego, se ubicó rápidamente detrás de Saku y la protegió con su cuerpo. No era lo bastante grande como para protegerla en medio de tanta gente, así que se maldijo por haber heredado los genes de su madre en lugar de los de su padre, que era mucho más alto.

—Me he golpeado la cabeza con algo —dijo ella—, pero es el tobillo lo que más me duele...

Alguien más los golpeó en su apuro por bajar las escaleras por lo que Itachi decidió levantar a Saku en brazos para alejarla del gentío y de la pelea entre los jóvenes.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —dijo Saku, mientras doblaban la esquina—. Estoy segura que de mi tobillo no es más que una simple torcedura.

—No muy lejos de aquí, hay una sala de primeros auxilios. Te llevaré para que te echen un vistazo.

—Oh, Itachi, por favor, lo único que quiero es ir casa. Sé qué dirán que me ponga hielo y que mantenga la pierna en alto.

—Hazme caso —insistió. Dos coches de policía, con las sirenas y las luces encendidas, pasaron entonces por delante de ellos.

—Auch —se quejó Sakura—. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Bájame, bájame!

Asustado, Itachi la dejó en el suelo de inmediato. No sabía si se había lastimado el cuello, si tenía heridas internas o qué le sucedía. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—¿Qué es lo que te duele? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde?

—Nada, no pasa nada —dijo ella—. Sólo quería que me bajaras. Estoy algo aturdida y voy a tener algunas magulladuras, pero de verdad estoy bien.

Él la aferró por la cintura.

—He visto cómo te caías y no he podido evitar pensar en todas esas historias sobre gente que es pisoteada hasta morir en las aglomeraciones de gente.

—Estoy bien —insistió ella.

Sakura lo beso de repente y Itachi tuvo una reacción física tan evidente que a ella no le pasó desapercibida.

—Veo que realmente estás deseando rescatarme... Ambos rieron.

—Sí —admitió—. Pero sólo después de llevarte a urgencias para asegurarnos de que no te pasa nada.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Ese lugar va estar atestado de gente. Mejor vayamos a casa.

—¿Y qué pasará si tienes una conmoción o algo así? —preguntó él.

Ella sonrió.

—Tal vez, como precaución, deberías asegurarte de que no duerma en toda la noche.

La sonrisa y el sugerente comentario eran una buena estrategia para convencerlo de que realmente estaba bien. Además, ya comenzaba a pisar con el pie derecho. Pero los golpes en la cabeza podían ser delicados, así que Itachi pensó que sería mejor que la vigilara atentamente durante los próximos días. Además, había cosas que Saku no debía hacer. Por ejemplo, volver a casa en moto.

El marino podía ver la heladería al final de la calle Estaban vendiendo como siempre, a pesar del caos que se había desatado en el edificio de al lado.

Y, al parecer, había una mesa libre en la acera.

—Déjame que te traiga un helado, Saku. Puedes sentarte y comer mientras yo llevo la moto a casa, recojo el coche y vuelvo por ti.

—Pero me ha gustado el viaje hasta aquí. Era tu chica de la moto, como en las películas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme. Ella sabía que estaba hablando de su cabeza.

—Si no es más que un pequeño chichón...

—Ríndete, Saku. Esta vez no me vas a ganar. Estaré de regreso en veintiocho minutos —anunció, mientras miraba su reloj.

La mujer rió.

—¿Veintiocho? ¿Justo veintiocho? No tenía idea de que mantuviera una aventura con el Doctor Spock

—Muy graciosa. Sé cuánto tiempo tardo en llegar a casa desde aquí: trece minutos, más lo que tarde en entrar para buscar las llaves del coche, más los que...

Itachi interrumpió para abrir la puerta.

—Con cuidado, Sakura. Aquí hay un escalón, no te tropieces de nuevo.

—Yo no me tropecé en las escaleras —dijo, mientras entraban en la heladería—. Me empujaron. Y muy fuerte.

—¡Malditos animales! —murmuró, indignado. Itachi se volvió para mirar hacia el museo.

—Quienquiera que haya sido ya no está ahí —comentó Sakura—. Me temo que tu sed de venganza va a tener que ser saciada con un helado de chocolate.

—Me gustan los de vainilla, pero ahora no voy a tomar ninguno. Los helados y las motos no se llevan bien.

Acto seguido, Itachi le dio un beso rápido y agregó:

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Sakura estaba sentada en la terraza de la heladería, disfrutando del sol del atardecer y mirando a la gente que paseaba por la calle.

Le dolía el tobillo y tenía una pequeña marca en la cabeza por el golpe en las escaleras, pero, por lo demás, estaba bien.

Suspiró. Estaba deseando volver a la casa, abrazada a la cintura de Itachi. Aunque también le habría gustado' bailar un poco más con él.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el helado en la mano y de que, si quería evitar mancharse, sería mejor que lamiera el borde del cucurucho. Cuando levantó la vista, descubrió a un hombre parado en la calle, mirándola.

A primera vista le pareció bastante guapo. Tenía una calvicie incipiente, pero eso no reducía la belleza de sus rasgos. Sin embargo, él se acercó entonces y Sakura pudo verle los ojos. Después de trabajar infinidad de veces en salas de urgencias, tanto en la costa este como en la oeste, la enfermera reconocía a los enfermos mentales en cuanto los veía. Y aquel hombre, aunque vistiera elegante y llevara una capa de superhéroe ni un sombrero excéntrico, tenía algo en los ojos que encendió automáticamente todas sus alarmas. Aunque no tenía razón alguna para pensar que pudiera ser peligroso, se puso en tensión. Sobre todo, cuando se acercó a ella y dijo:

—La has hecho llorar.

Saku pensó que era algo realmente sorprendente. Todos los dementes se acercaban a ella, siempre. Podía estar trabajando con siete enfermeras más, pero los pacientes con problemas mentales siempre se acercaban a ella más tarde o más temprano.

Sasuke solía decir que era porque les hablaba como si fuesen personas normales. Y ella solía reír y decir que, efectivamente, lo eran.

Miró al hombre extraño y trató de aparentar tranquila. No quería que él se acercara y se sentara junto a ella, pero tampoco quería ignorarlo. Visto de cerca, tenía el aspecto de alguien que había dejado de tomar su medicación.

—Perdón, ¿nos conocemos?

—La has hecho llorar —repitió el hombre.

Por el tono de voz y la expresión de sus ojos, Sakura decidió ponerse de pie y alejarse de a poco.

En aquel instante, se preguntó dónde demonios estaba Itachi. Miró el reloj y vio que faltaban al menos diez minutos para que llegara.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ella ha llorado —dijo él—. Le han roto el corazón.

—Lo siento —insistió Saku.

—No, tú no lo sientes.

El hombre se acercó despacio y ella retrocedió y chocó con uno de los empleados de la heladería. Acababa de salir del local, con un trapo en las manos, para limpiar las mesas de la calle.

—¿Hay un teléfono público adentro? —preguntó Saku.

—No, lo lamento. El más cercano está al final de la calle. En el bar Kelley.

—Gracias.

Sakura miró hacia el lugar que el muchacho le había señalado y distinguió la marquesina verde del bar. Entonces se le cayó el alma al suelo. La calle era extremadamente larga y el local estaba justo en otra esquina. Su tobillo no estaba tan mal, pero si se apoyaba en él, le llevaría mucho más tiempo recuperarse de la torcedura.

—Apártese, señor —le dijo el empleado al calvo—. No moleste a los clientes.

—¿No puedo pedir un helado?

El desconocido se sentó en la misma mesa en la que Saku había estado sentada unos segundos antes. Después, sacó la billetera con cuidado y extrajo unos cuantos dólares.

—Quisiera un cucurucho de chocolate.

—Tiene que ir a pedirlo al mostrador —respondo.

El loco y el camarero se alejaron hacia la entrada de la heladería. Entonces, Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

Itachi regresó a la heladería en un tiempo récord, pero descubrió que Sakura se había marchado.

Las únicas personas que estaban sentadas en la terraza eran una madre y sus cuatro niños, pero se dijo que tal vez estuviera en dentro del local. A fin de cuentas los cristales de las ventanas eran muy oscuros y no podía distinguir el interior desde la calle.

Intentó no preocuparse demasiado, pero enseguida se sintió culpable por haberla dejado sola y se dijo que debería haberse quedado a su lado y haber tomado un taxi para volver a casa o para ir a un hospital.

Nervioso, respiró a fondo y se dijo que estaba preocupándose sin razón. Seguramente estaba dentro de la heladería, tal y como había supuesto.

Aparcó en una zona prohibida, y se bajó del coche, dejando las luces encendidas. Pero en cuanto se acercó a la tienda, supo que no estaba dentro y se aterrorizó de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta y llamó a una de las empleadas de la barra.

—¿Puedes indicarme dónde está el cuarto de baño de señoras?

—No tenemos, señor —respondió la chica, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No has visto ninguna ambulancia por aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, conteniendo la respiración.

—No, señor.

Itachi volvió a respirar, aunque seguía sin saber dónde se encontraba Sakura.

—¿Recuerdas haber visto a una mujer rubia y casi tan alta como yo? Bonita, de unos treinta y cinco años, con nariz respingona... Llevaba puesta una camiseta azul... ¿La has visto?

—No, señor.

—Yo la he visto —dijo otro de los empleados—. Me preguntó si teníamos teléfono público y le indiqué que fuera al Kelley.

El muchacho señaló hacia la esquina con la cabeza.

—Gracias —respondió Itachi.

De inmediato, regreso hasta el coche. No entendía por qué Saku no lo había llamado. Pensó que tal vez se había sentido mal y que había ido a pedir un taxi para que la llevara al hospital. En cualquier caso, seguía sin entender por qué no lo había llámalo,

El Kelley era un local muy pequeño, así que le bastó echar un vistazo para darse cuenta de que tampoco estaba ahí. Además, el teléfono público tenía un enorme cartel que indicaba que estaba fuera de servicio.

Itachi no alcanzaba a comprender lo sucedido. Se acercó al primer camarero que vio y preguntó:

—Disculpa, ¿ha venido una rubia preciosa para pedir...?

Justo entonces sonó su teléfono móvil.

—¿Saku? —preguntó, ansioso.

—Oh, no —-dijo ella, consternada—. No me digas que has ido a la heladería y te has preocupado al no verme...

Itachi se sintió profundamente aliviado al oír la voz de su amante.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Por Dios, Saku, me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Perdón. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Un tipo raro me estaba molestando en la heladería, así que me alejé por la calle y... Estoy a la vuelta de la esquina, en un restaurante que se llama El Tucán.

Pensé que encontraría un teléfono para llamarte antes de que llegaras.

—He tardado menos de lo que pensaba —explicó, mientras se despedía del camarero y salía a la calle—. ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que te ha molestado?

Itachi quería encontrarlo para romperle las piernas.

—Sólo un pobre hombre que estaba furioso con el mundo. Estaba molestando a todos, no sólo a mí. Pero me asusté y...

—No he debido dejarte sola —afirmó Itachi—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

En ese preciso momento sonó una voz metálica que dijo:

—Por favor, deposite treinta y cinco centavos si quiere seguir hablando.

—No tengo más cambio, Itachi...

—Descuida, ya voy para allá.

Itachi colgó el teléfono, y al girarse, estuvo a punto de chocar con un hombre que estaba parado junto al coche, al lado del parachoques.

—Lo siento, no te había visto —se disculpó Itachi.

—No deberías aparcar aquí. Había algo en aquel hombre que estaba mal. Parecía estar levemente desequilibrado.

—Se trata de una emergencia —respondió Itachi, mientras abría la portezuela del vehículo—. Será mejor que vuelvas a la acera porque voy a arrancar, amigo.

El hombre arrastró los pies hacía la acera y dijo: —No soy tu amigo. Tú la has hecho llorar.

Itachi lo miró sin entender nada, pero no le dio importancia porque supuso que estaba loco. De modo que entró en el coche, arrancó el vehículo y se alejó.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	14. CAPITULO 14

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 14**

ITACHI NO dijo casi nada durante el trayecto en coche. Salvo preguntarle, alrededor de media docena de veces, si se encontraba bien. Al final, ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Itachi, estoy bien. Me duele un poco el tobillo y tengo un chichón en la cabeza, eso es todo. ¿Qué tengo que decir para que me creas?

Él apretó la mandíbula y dijo:

—Perdón.

Después, aparcó en su garaje, la ayudó a salir del coche, cerró la portezuela del vehículo y la siguió hasta la entrada de la cocina. Acto seguido, abrió la cerradura, empujó la puerta y la dejó pasar, todo sin decir una palabra.

Parecía afligido y tenía todos los músculos tensos.

Sakura esperó a que cerrara para preguntar:

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—No.

—Actúas como si lo estuvieras —puntualizó ella.

Él cerró los ojos durante un momento.

—De acuerdo. Tal vez esté molesto. Tal vez...

Dios, no sé qué me pasa, Saku. Cuando te he encontrado, he pensado que... Bueno, la verdad es que estaba aterrorizado. Y no me gusta que me asusten.

Ella asintió.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. A mí tampoco me gusta. Lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero...

—¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? —preguntó Itachi—. Es que... No quiero hablar ahora.

—Tal vez éste sea el mejor momento para hablar observó—. Si de verdad estás molesto, deberías hablar en lugar de quedarte en silencio.

—Gracias, pero no.

Acto seguido, agarró un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió un poco de agua. Sus movimientos eran tensos, casi torpes.

—Hablamos demasiado, Saku. Pensé que esta relación estaba supuestamente basada en el sexo.

Itachi fue brusco a propósito, pero Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer y apenas se inmutó ante el comentario. Si quería detenerla, tendría que hacer bastante más.

—Te preocupas mucho por mí —afirmó Saku—. Y eso te asusta, ¿verdad?

Él hizo un gesto de dolor.

—No tengo espacio para ti en mi vida—dijo y se estremeció—. Eso suena horrible y lo siento, pero yo…

—No —lo interrumpió—. No, Itachi, sé lo que tratas de decir. Sé por qué lo has dicho.

Era cierto. Sakura sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que él estaba pensando en Ethan. Estaba pensando en las pérdidas y en que no sentiría el dolor de una nueva pérdida si no tenía nada que perder.

—No me voy a morir. No soy Ethan.

—¡Genial! -—dijo él, de mal humor—. Ahora no se te ocurre mejor cosa que meter a Ethan en este asunto. Adelante, convierte nuestra conversación en una tortura completa.

—Creo que todo lo que haces te devuelve a la muerte de Ethan —expresó Sakura, con tranquilidad—. Todo. Tú aventura con Hinata, por ejemplo. Es un amor no correspondido, algo perfecto para ti. No puedes perderla porque no la tienes. No puedes ganar de ninguna manera. Tú nunca ganas, nunca eres feliz mientras...

—Mira —la interrumpió—, realmente no me interesa hablar de ese asunto. Voy a dormir una siesta. Si quieres venir conmigo, bien. Si no, también está bien.

—Has dicho que hoy has sentido miedo. ¿De qué tenías miedo, Itachi?

Él no respondió, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera porque ella conocía la respuesta.

—Temías que me hubiera lastimado más de lo que me lastimé —dijo ella—. Temías que estuviera gravemente herida. ¿Y qué si lo hubiera estado?

Itachi movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—Sakura, no lo hagas. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo con eso y no ha sido divertido.

—Si me hubiese lastimado de verdad, ¿de quién habría sido la culpa?

El dijo algo incomprensible.

—Mía —continuó Saku—. Habría sido mi culpa, no tuya. He sido yo quien se cayó por las escaleras.

—Has dicho que te habían empujado.

—Es cierto, me empujaron. Pero en cualquier caso, no es culpa tuya.

—Si hubiese estado contigo, nadie habría podido acercarse tanto como para empujarte. Créeme.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella—. Y si hubieras estado conmigo en el verano en que cumplí veintidós años, nunca habría ido al cine con mi ex marido por primera vez. ¿Quiere eso decir que el desastre de mi matrimonio también es responsabilidad tuya?

Él sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo.

—Tampoco estabas presente cuando atentaron contra el presidente el año pasado —continuó Saku—. ¿Es tu culpa que muriera un agente del servicio secreto?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te culpas por la muerte de Ethan?

Itachi se quedó mirándola en silencio.

—No sabes cuándo detenerte, ¿verdad? —dijo, finalmente.

—Itachi, ¿por qué te sientes culpable por la mujer de tu hermano?

—Maldita sea, sé que no soy culpable. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que diga?

—No... Es lo que quiero que creas —respondió.

—Bueno, pues lo creo —respondió, con dureza—. No podría haberlo salvado aunque hubiera estado en el coche con él. No soy un superhéroe, no tengo esos delirios de grandeza. No del todo. Algunos de los muchachos de la brigada Alfa creen que están a un paso de convertirse en inmortales. Pero, Saku, estás hablando conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Soy el inútil de la familia, tengo la maldita costumbre de complicarle la vida a todos los que conozco.

—A mí no.

—Por Dios, de ninguna manera soy capaz de entenderlo —dijo, con la voz quebrada—. Eres una de las mujeres más bellas que he conocido y no importa lo que haga o diga, te sigo gustando. No lo comprendo.

En ese momento, Itachi tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura tomó una silla y se la alcanzó, pero él no la aceptó.

—Es porque veo al verdadero Itachi —replicó ella—. Veo a un hombre maravilloso, amable, compasivo, muy fuerte y sumamente inteligente. Un hombre divertido, que se brinda con generosidad. Veo a alguien especial...

—¡Así era Ethan!—gritó Itachi, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar—. No yo. Él era el especial... El era el que siempre rompía los moldes, el chico dulce al que todos adoraban. Yo era el fastidioso que ponía a prueba la paciencia de todos un día sí y otro también, el problemático, el histérico o, el arriesgado... Yo soy quien tendría que haber muerto. Si uno de los dos tenía que morir, tendría que haber sido yo, ¡maldita sea!

Entonces, se quedaron en silencio.

Sakura sospechaba que Itachi estaba mucho más sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir que ella.

—Tendría que haber sido yo —repitió Itachi.

Luego, se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió los ojos antes de permitirse soltar, por fin, una solitaria lágrima.

—Han pasado años y años y sigo furioso por no haber sido yo quien iba en aquel auto.

—Ay, cariño —dijo Saku—. Para empezar, me alegro de que no hayas sido tú. Y, por si sirve de algo, los chicos dulces son agradables, pero siempre he preferido a los fastidiosos. Cuando crecen se convierten en hombres fascinantes. Tras escuchar sus palabras, Itachi avanzó hacia ella. Después, la besó con todas sus fuerzas y ella respondió con idéntico apasionamiento, a sabiendas de que era lo que él necesitaba. Itachi no iba a permitirse el lujo de llorar, así que recurría al sexo como escape emocional.

Y no era él único que utilizaba ese truco. Sakura sabía que lo amaba, pero no se atrevía a decírselo por temor a que sintiera sus palabras como otra carga, otra preocupación, otro problema a resolver.

Así que, simplemente, lo besó.

Itachi había dejado de pensar.

Pensar dolía demasiado, y si no lo hacía, lo único que hacía era sentir. Y, en ese instante, estaba sintiendo a Sakura.

Sakura, la mujer que creía que él era un hombre fascinante. La mujer a la que le gustaba; la que no le dejaría ahuyentarla.

Sentía la boca de Saku sobre la suya, los senos apretados contra su pecho, las piernas rodeando su cintura mientras él se hundía dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Ella era tan suave y cálida que Itachi no podía recordar si alguna vez algo lo había hecho sentirse tan increíblemente bien.

—Itachi —susurró, entre jadeos—, necesitamos un preservativo.

Itachi se quedó quieto. Ahora, había un pensamiento capaz de interrumpir aquel torrente de intenso placer.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba dentro de ella sin protección, sino que además la estaba penetrando sin la menor elegancia, con los pantalones puestos, sin contemplar la comodidad de Sakura, que tenía que sostenerse apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la sala.

Pero aunque él se detuvo, ella siguió moviéndose como si lo disfrutara. O, mejor dicho, como si adorara lo que estaba haciendo, como si lo deseara y necesitara mucho más que él.

—Por favor —insistió Saku—, necesitamos un preservativo. Aunque no sé si podré detenerme...

Mientras buscaba la cartera en el bolsillo de los pantalones, Itachi la besó y pensó que ella era muy sensual.

—Por favor —suplicó, entre besos—. Por favor,

Itachi no podía creer que la mujer más sexy con la había tenido el placer de hacer el amor le estuviera suplicando algo. El problema era que no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo. No sabía si quería que se detuviera o que siguiera.

Entonces ella lo aferró fuertemente con las piernas, lo empujó a su interior y gimió de un modo tan intenso que Itachi estuvo a punto de dejar caer la cartera.

Había guardado un preservativo en ella, pensando que tal vez querrían hacer el amor antes de volver a casa.

Las cosas con Sakura funcionaban de ese modo. No sólo era lo mucho que él la deseaba, sino lo mucho que la necesitaba. Lo desesperaba tanto que se sentía capaz de jurar que moriría si no hacían el amor. La necesitaba apasionadamente, todo el tiempo.

En ese momento, pensó que debería embarazarla y casarse con ella.

Pero, de inmediato, se convenció de que era mejor que abandonara las ideas alocadas. Sin embargo, quería y necesitaba a Sakura. La necesitaba en su vida y la necesitaba durante mucho más tiempo que una semana.

Sin embargo, hacer el amor sin preservativo era un riesgo demasiado elevado. Consideró la posibilidad de que ella lo hubiera calculado todo para quedarse embarazada y se dijo que tal vez también quisiera casarse con él y formar una familia. Sabía que Saku quería tener un hijo, y aunque la idea de ser padre le seguía dando miedo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella.

—Quiero estallar dentro de ti —gimió Itachi.

No se sentía capaz de encontrar las palabras para decirle, realmente, todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero supo que ella entendía lo que había querido decir.

—Saku...

Ella no dijo que no, pero tampoco que sí. Sencillamente, estalló alrededor de Itachi. El gemido que acompañó su orgasmo bastó para que él también alcanzara el éxtasis. Trató de salir de su cuerpo, pero obviamente, ya era demasiado tarde. Sakura lo besó.

—Dime una cosa —dijo ella, sin darle oportunidad de recobrar el aliento—, ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, ¿no te sientes un feliz de no haber sido tú el que murió?

Itachi rió y le devolvió el beso.

—Sí —respondió—. Siempre que estoy contigo me alegro de estar vivo.

El teléfono sonó poco después de las cuatro de la mañana y Sakura despertó. Había tenido una pesadilla. Itachi maldijo en voz alta y se apresuró a descolgar el auricular del teléfono de la mesita de noche.

—Si es otra de llamada de las que se cortan, le bajaré el volumen al timbre.

—¿Y si se trata de Sasuke? —preguntó ella, mientras encendía la luz.

Por fin, Itachi contestó. —¿Dígame?

Al notar el gesto preocupado de Sakura, sonrió,

Se notaba que estaba muy ansiosa. —No es Sasuke —susurró para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de Itachi desapareció enseguida

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Y están seguros de que no se trata de un error?

Itachi se había quedado tan pálido y estaba tan nervioso que ella pensó que alguien había muerto. Alguien a quien obviamente apreciaba mucho,

Mientras ella lo miraba, él se quitó las mantas de una encima y se levantó de la cama.

—Sí —dijo, mientras buscaba algo de ropa—. Llamaré a Kisame. Está de luna de miel, pero, definitivamente, querrá saberlo. Dios mío...

Luego, se frotó la nuca como si le doliera el cuello.

—Gracias, comandante. Le agradezco la llamada. Nos veremos allí.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó parado por un momento, dándole la espalda a Sakura.

—Itachi —dijo ella, suavemente—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Él la miró con el rostro desencajado.

—Naruto Uzumaki ha muerto

Durante un segundo, Sakura no reconoció el nombre. Pero luego lo hizo. Nunca había oído su nombre completo, pero supo que Naruto Uzumaki era el famoso Uzumaki, esposo de Hinata Uzumaki y un buen amigo de Itachi.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se estrello su helicóptero. Cayó al océano cuando volvían de una operación. Será mejor que vaya a ducharme...

Sakura lo siguió al baño.

—¿Han muerto todos los que estaban a bordo?

—No —respondió Itachi, mientras abría el grifo—. El resto de su brigada pudo ser rescatada, pero Uzumaki y dos miembros de la tripulación murieron tras el impacto. No pudieron sacarlos antes de que el aparato se hundiera. Al parecer, ahora hay una tormenta en la zona y tardarán algunos días en recuperar los cuerpos si es que lo consiguen. Lo cual va a hacer que todo esto sea mucho más duro para Hinata.

Se quedó mirándola, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía desde que había terminado la conversación con el comandante.

—¿Me harías un favor?

—Desde luego.

—Tengo que llamar a Kisame. En algún lugar de la cocina hay un pedazo de papel con el número del hotel en el que está.

—Lo encontraré.

—Gracias —dijo Itachi.

Acto seguido, se metió en la ducha. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la cortina, Sakura lo tomó del brazo.

—Itachi, llorar en tales circunstancias no tiene nada de malo...

—Búscame ese número, por favor —dijo él, con algo de dureza.

De camino hacia la cocina, Sakura pasó por la habitación y se puso una camiseta y unos calzoncillos de Itachi.

Entretanto, se dijo que tal vez no llorara nunca, que prefería dedicarse a actividades de riesgo y al sexo para tranquilizarse.

En ese preciso instante recordó que habían hecho el amor sin preservativo y se sintió dominada por una profunda sensación de incredulidad. No podía creerlo

No había ninguna razón para arriesgarse de esa manera, ninguna excusa aceptable.

Y lo más estúpido era que ni siquiera habían hablado de ello. Los besos y las caricias de aquel hombre la volvían tan loca que ni siquiera pensaba con claridad. De hecho, se había dejado llevar por la extraña idea de quedarse embarazada y por el sueño de un final feliz. Incluso había llegado a creer que tendría al mismo tiempo todo lo que siempre había deseado: un hombre que la amaba y un hijo propio.

Sabía que Itachi la amaba. Estaba totalmente segura de ello. Pero también sabía que tenía el corazón dividido y que amaba a alguien más.

Pero todo había cambiado con la muerte de Uzumaki. A partir de ese momento, ella se había convertido en un obstáculo de la felicidad de Itachi y de Hinata. Ya sólo faltaba que se hubiera quedado embarazada en aquel pequeño desliz para que las cosas se complicaran aún más.

Además, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Cuanto terminara de ducharse, Itachi se vestiría y se iría a casa de la mujer que siempre había deseado. Le había dicho al comandante que se verían allí. Todos irían a casa de Hinata: los amigos y compañeros, acompañados de sus esposas y sus novias.

Alguna vez, Ino le había contado a su hermana lo unidos que estaban los marinos. Itachi y sus amigos cuidarían y reconfortarían a la viuda.

Y Itachi era muy bueno en eso.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Saku buscó el número de teléfono que le había pedido. Su caligrafía era incomprensible, pero había dicho que lo encontraría y estaba decidida a hacerlo.

En un trozo de papel estaba apuntado el teléfono de un radio taxi en San Diego; en otro, el nuevo número de su hermano Frank en Oklahoma; en otro, el de la tía Maureen y el tío George en Sarasota. E incluso también tenía el número de una tienda de revistas en Escondido y el de una agencia de alquiler de coches. Después de revolver durante un buen rato, por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Itachi había apuntado la nueva dirección y teléfono de Kisame y Izumi, así como las fechas de su luna de miel. Se suponía que había concluido la noche anterior. De acuerdo a los datos de sus vuelos, había llegando a San Diego poco después de las ocho de la noche.

Cuando Sakura regresó a la habitación, Itachi ya había secado y se estaba vistiendo.

—Quiero salir lo antes posible —dijo él—. Así que si te quieres duchar...

—No voy a ir a casa de Hinata. En este momento, lo último que necesita es que la molesten desconocido

Mientras se ponía los pantalones, Itachi comentó: —Es que... no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me tengo que quedar.

—Está bien —respondió Saku—. Por supuesto, te quedarás todo el tiempo que ella quiera. Lo sé. No te preocupes por mí. Alquilaré un coche y regresaré a Los Ángeles. Sasuke lo está haciendo bien, y parece tener las cosas bajo control y tú no necesitas que me quede. Así que llamé al trabajo para ver si necesitan que me quede de guardia esta noche. Me serviría para hacer méritos con mi supervisor.

Él asintió, claramente distraído.

—Me pregunto si alguien habrá llamado a Hanabi.

Acto seguido, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando mientras el se aseguraba de que la hermana de Hinata, que estaba en Los Ángeles, se enterara de lo que le había pasado a Naruto Uzumaki. Pero Hanabi ya estaba informada y se encontraba en San Diego con su hermanastra.

Itachi terminó de ponerse el uniforme. Era menos formal que él que había llevado en la fiesta, pero también le acentuaba los amplios hombros y la elegante cadera.

Después, tomó su teléfono móvil, se lo metió en el bolsillo y mientras buscaba la gorra, dijo:

—Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras. Duerme un rato si puedes.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo.

Luego, le alcanzó el papel con el número de teléfono de Kisame.

—No olvides llamar a Kisame. Izumi y él regresaron ayer por la noche.

—Gracias. Lo llamaré desde el coche —comentó mientras se metía el papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. ¿Cómo están tu tobillo y tu cabeza esta mañana?

—Bien, no te preocupes.

En aquel momento, lo único que le dolía a Sakura era su corazón. Itachi le dio entonces un rápido beso en la boca, tal vez, el último beso.

—Hablaremos más tarde, Saku. Me tengo que ir.

Era cierto, tenía que irse. Hinata lo necesitaba.

Curiosamente, el amor que Itachi sentía por aquella mujer sólo servía para que Sakura lo quisiera más. Sabía que Itachi podría haberse dejado llevar por sus propios deseos y necesidades y sin embargo se había contenido a lo largo de todos aquellos años,

Era un hombre radicalmente distinto a Gaara su ex marido. Él siempre había elegido los caminos fáciles y cómodos, pero no había hecho el menor esfuerzo para que su relación funcionara.

A diferencia de su ex marido, sin embargo, Sakura estaba dispuesta a pelear. Estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario para pasar el resto de su vida con Itachi Uchiha. Y su amor por él era tan intenso que hasta estaba dispuesta convertirse en especie de premio de consolación para él, llegado el caso.

Itachi era maravilloso y lo amaba con todo su corazón. Pero sospechaba que ni siquiera tendría esa oportunidad.

El marido de Hinata había muerto y ahora era una mujer libre.

En aquel instante, oyó que Itachi cerraba la puerta del piso, arrancaba el coche y se marchaba.

Pensó que no volvería a verlo y esperó no haberse quedado embarazada.

Ser premio de consuelo era una cosa; pero convertirse en una carga para él era otra bien distinta.

Y ocurriera lo que ocurriera, Sakura se dijo que nunca le haría algo así.

 **YA CASI ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	15. CAPITULO 15

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 15**

Itachi tuvo que aparcar bastante lejos porque había demasiados coches en la calle, junto a la pequeña casa que Hinata había compartido con Naruto Uzumaki.

Kisame y Izumi estaban aparcando justo cuando él salía del auto, así que los esperó.

Entretanto, pensó en lo joven que era su hermana. Cada vez que la veía, se sorprendía de que estuviera casada. Y se hubiera sorprendido mucho más de haber sabido que Izumi pensaba contarle que estaba esperando un hijo con Kisame

Kisame estaba como siempre. Como un tipo grandote que podía partir en pedazos a cualquiera si enloquecía Con su largo cabello negro peinado en una trenza y sus rasgos aindiados la gente se paraba a mirarlo cuando caminaba por la calle.

Itachi sabía que eran algo gracioso de ver cuando estaban juntos Kisame y Itachi, el dúo inseparable de jefes de la décima brigada. Itachi y Kisame, como Batman y Robín, Ren y Stimpy..., o Laurel y Hardy. La baja estatura y la delgadez de Itachi se acentuaban cuando se paraba cerca de Kisame, pero lo cierto es que no se le ocurría nada mejor que tener a su amigo cerca. Además, Kisame jamás lo hacía sentir mal al respecto.

Podía tener el aspecto de un matón, pero Kisame Hoshigaki era uno de los hombres más simpáticos, amables y dulces que Itachi había conocido. Un tipo de sonrisa tonta y ojos oscuros al que le bastaba una sola mirada para saber lo que Itachi estaba pensando.

Al encontrarse, Itachi extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero Kisame la apartó para abrazarlo. Izumi y él estaban llorando. Ella nunca había conocido a Uzumaki, pero no importaba.

Con sólo mirarla, Itachi podía asegurar que su hermana estaba muerta de miedo. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a la pérdida de uno de los miembros del grupo.

Itachi pensó en que aquélla era la triste realidad a la que se enfrentaban las esposas de los marinos en tiempos de guerra. Izumi había estado muy interesada en casarse con Kisame. Pero ahora se enfrentaba de cerca a los riesgos y peligros que implicaba.

—No puedo creer que se haya muerto —dijo Kisame.

—¿Has estado dentro? —preguntó Izumi—. ¿Cómo está Hinata?

—Acabo de llegar —respondió Itachi—. Así que no sé. Pero estoy seguro de que está destrozada.

—La última vez que hablé con Uzumaki debe de haber sido hace cuatro meses —comentó Kisame.

—Tengo un correo electrónico suyo del día siguiente a vuestra boda. Quería que les dijera que desearía haber podido estar ahí.

A Itachi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Kisame lo abrazó de nuevo. Entonces, Itachi descubrió que estaba mirando a los ojos de su mejor amigo, deseando hablarle sobre Sakura. Pero, en medio del dolor por la muerte de Uzumaki, era algo fuera de lugar.

Sus novedades tendrían que esperar. Al menos, hasta que él supiese qué era exactamente lo que tenía para contar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kisame.

—No —admitió Itachi—. Estoy como tú, es tan difícil de creer. Cuando el comandante me llamó para contármelo, le pregunté varias veces si estaba seguro de que era Uzumaki quien había muerto.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así?

Kisame suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Tal vez, deberíamos entrar. Debes de tener prisa por ver a Hinata.

—Sí. — Sin embargo, su afirmación no era cierta. Por primera no estaba ansioso por verla.

Siguió a Kisame y a Izumi por la senda que conducía a la casa de Hinata.

La puerta estaba abierta y pudo ver que todos estaban ahí. La pequeña casa era un verdadero gentío. La mayor parte del equipo estaba ahí. Todos habían saltado de sus camas al recibir la noticia. Nagato Hawken, Sasori McCoy y el comandante en jefe, Kakashi Hatake estaban cerca de la chimenea. Lucky, Prisco y el comandante, Pain Becker, estaban junto a la ventana. Sai Jones, el cuñado de Saku, estaba junto a la puerta de entrada, hablando con Shikamaru Nara.

Todos habían trabajado alguna vez con Uzumaki.

—Perdón, ¿sabes dónde está Hinata? —preguntó Kisame al teniente Jones.

Por la forma en que Sai miró a Itachi, resultaba evidente que conocía la relación que tenía con Saku. Probablemente, ella se lo había contado la otra noche en el piso de la hermana de Karin.

Conociéndola, sabía que le había dicho la verdad.

En ese instante, Itachi se dijo a sí mismo que era hombre muerto.

—Hay café en la cocina —comentó el teniente Nara.

Itachi aprovechó el comentario para escaparse, seguro de que Sai era capaz de comentar en público que, probablemente, Itachi había embarazado a su cuñada la noche anterior.

Una vez en la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café y bebió un sorbo. Estaba caliente como el infierno, pero era mejor así. Eso serviría para distraerlo lo suficiente. No era el momento ni el lugar para pensar sobre lo que Saku y él habían hecho la noche anterior.

Pero, por mucho que lo había intentado, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ese tema en toda la noche. Incluso había soñado con eso mientras dormía.

Si estaba embarazada, se casaría con ella sin pensarlo dos veces, Aunque no era eso lo que tenía en mente en aquel momento.

Sencillamente, no podía dejar de pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba hacer el amor con ella otra vez.

Pero sin nada entre ellos, salvo la piel. Si ella estaba ya embarazada, no podría embarazarla de nuevo. Por tanto, podrían dejar a un lado los condones.

Y pasarían el resto de sus vidas riendo, hablando y haciendo el amor, tal como lo habían hecho durante la maravillosa semana anterior.

En algunos momentos de la noche, mientras la veía dormir, Itachi había comenzado a rogar que Sakura estuviera embarazada.

Lo que antes le aterrorizaba, ahora le parecía genial. Tenía sentido hasta para las cosas más extrañas. Si Saku estaba embarazada, Itachi no tendría que elegir.

Las cosas que ella había dicho la noche anterior lo habían golpeado duramente. Algunas verdades habían salido a la luz, incluido el hecho de que durante muchos años Itachi había sentido que él tendría haber muerto en lugar de Ethan. Era una locura. No tenía sentido, ni siquiera estaba en el coche, pero no importaba. Él era el perdedor de la familia, por tanto tendría que haber sido él quien muriera

Había estado pensando en esas cosas durante la noche, aunque sólo en los momentos en los que no estaba entregado al placer de Sakura.

Por eso no visitaba a su familia. No podía enfrentar ni a sus padres, ni a sus hermanos y hermanas. Porque, seguramente, lo mirarían con desaprobación, mientras se preguntaban por qué Dios se había llevado a Ethan en lugar de al inútil de Itachi.

Sakura había tenido razón en muchas cosas. En su aventura con Hinata, por ejemplo. Era cierto que alguna gente no podía evitar enamorarse. Pero no por eso tenía que malgastar cinco años de su vida.

A menos que se estuvieran castigando a sí mismos.

Los perdedores como Itachi no merecían vivir felices eternamente. No merecían a una bella, cálida y comprensiva mujer que los amara apasionadamente.

Sin lugar a dudas, Itachi necesitaba una buena terapia.

O, tal vez, un paquete de cigarrillos.

O, quizá, sólo a Sakura.

En ese momento, Ronnie, la esposa del comandante en jefe, abrió la puerta de la cocina. Detrás de ella venían Hanabi y Hinata.

A Itachi se le paró el corazón cuando la vio, pero de un modo distinto a cómo lo sucedía en el pasado.

Se la notaba exhausta. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y el rostro pálido y amargado por la pena.

Era más que obvio que las tres habían estado llorando.

Hinata pasó por delante de Itachi sin decir nada, pero le rozó el brazo con una mano. La vio cruzar el hall en dirección a la habitación y se sintió impotente e inútil.

Él no era lo que Hinata necesitaba o quería en ese momento.

Ella quería ver a Uzumaki entrar por la puerta, riendo y diciéndoles a todos que no estaba muerto, que había sido un error.

Pero Itachi sabía que eso no ocurriría. El comandante le había dicho que el teniente Jim Slade estaba en la operación y había visto el cuerpo de Uzumaki. Ronnie siguió a Hinata y, en el camino, miró a Itachi con los ojos llenos de simpatía y compasión.

En cambio, Hanabi se quedó en la cocina.

—No le van a decir nada acerca de la misión en la que estaba trabajando Uzumaki —afirmó Hanabi, con dureza.

Era una mujer increíble. Se las había ingeniado para seguir luciendo bella incluso después de llorar. O quizá, era de plástico y el llanto no la afectaba.

—Lo sé —dijo Itachi—. Así es como funciona. La armada no puede dar detalles y es por una buena razón. Si lo hiciera, pondría en riesgo a otros miembros. Pero creo que, probablemente, en su corazón Hinata sabe que lo que Naruto y su equipo estaban haciendo no era un crucero de placer.

—Eso no lo hace más fácil para ella, Itachi.

—No —acordó—. Sé que es difícil, pero así son las reglas del juego.

Hanabi suspiró.

—Sé que va a sonarte raro, pero... Hinata se alegra de que estés aquí. Me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti. Hace apenas un par de días, estuvimos hablando mucho por teléfono, antes de que esto pasara. Es una locura. En una de esas charlas, le pregunté si mantendría una relación contigo, en caso de que Uzumaki muriera.

Itachi dio un paso atrás, no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que Hinata había contestado.

Pero Hanabi no pareció darse cuenta de su renuencia a continuar con la conversación. Sencillamente, siguió hablando.

—Ella respondió que no estaba segura de que tú siguieras deseando tener una relación con ella. La presioné, preguntándole qué quería ella, y, finalmente, dijo que quizá lo haría. Ahora me siento muy culpable, porque le dije que tú me gustabas mucho más que Uzumaki y que ojalá él se muriera.

En aquel momento, frunció el rostro y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Entonces, Itachi la rodeó con los brazos e intentó consolarla.

Al igual que su hermana, Hanabi era mucho más baja y pequeña que Saku, y se sentía extraño, como si en lugar de una mujer, estuviera abrazando a un niño; como si tuviera que ser cuidadoso y tratarla como si fuera tan frágil que podía romperse si la apretaba mucho.

—Vamos, Hanabi, sabes que lo que ocurrió no ha sido por tu culpa.

—Él era un cerdo —sollozó—, pero Hinata lo amaba. Y yo no quería que se muriera.

—Lo sé. Y estoy seguro de que Hinata también.

—Sólo pensé que ella merecía algo mejor.

—Ella se merece a alguien que la ame lo suficiente como para serle fiel —dijo Itachi—. Todos nos merecemos eso.

—Se suponía que yo debía pedirle a todos que marcharan —comentó Hanabi, mirándolo entre lágrimas—. Hinata ha dicho que se tomaría uno de los somníferos que le ha dado el médico, y... Tal vez, tú deberías quedarte.

—No lo creo...

—Quizá podrías hacerla sentirse mejor, hacer que comience a pensar en el futuro. Tal vez...

—No creo que sea una buena idea —afirmó Itachi

Hanabi se apartó bruscamente.

—¿Por qué no?

Él suspiró.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, creo que Hinata no necesita pensar en el futuro hoy mismo. Necesita hacer el duelo por la muerte de Uzumaki. Necesita reflexionar y hacerse a la idea de cómo va a ser su vida a partir de ahora. Eso va a tomarle días, semanas...

—Ella necesita alguien que la contenga —replicó Hanabi.

Acto seguido, se secó las lágrimas con las manos y se apartó definitivamente de los brazos de Itachi.

—Ella necesita a alguien que la ame —agregó.

—Para eso te tiene a ti —respondió Itachi, con dulzura.

Hanabi asintió.

—Pero...

—Me quedaré si ella quiere que lo haga —dijo Itachi—. Haría lo que fuera por ella, y creo que lo sabe. Pero no va a pedir que me quede.

Apenas lo había mirado cuando había pasado delante de él. Era obvio que no lo necesitaba. Y lo raro era que eso no lo había molestado de la manera en que lo hubiera hecho unas semanas atrás.

En aquel entonces, él habría seguido a Hinata fuera de la cocina, o inclusive, habría llegado antes que todos y la habría ido a buscar a la playa. Habría forcejeado con los demás para mantenerse a su lado todo el tiempo, para reconfortarla aunque ella no lo deseara.

—Ahora mismo, ella necesita que Ronnie y tú os quedéis —continuó Itachi.

Hanabi no dejaría que se escapara por la puerta trasera.

—Hinata me contó que una vez la besaste.

—Sí —respondió él—, pero sólo una vez. No debería haber sucedido, y no volverá a suceder.

—Ha dicho que eres el hombre más honorable que ha conocido.

—Bueno, no estoy tan seguro de eso.

En ese momento, Itachi pensó que lo mejor era dejar de tema.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con el nuevo equipo de seguridad? —preguntó.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. Mi representante ha encontrado una compañía de seguridad que se especializa en esos temas... Está funcionando bien. De hecho, las llamadas extrañas han cesado completamente.

—Es bueno escucharlo.

—Sí. Tal vez se ha rendido y ahora está acechando a Sarah Michelle Cellar.

Itachi miró de reojo a la puerta que daba a la sala, buscando una ruta de escape alternativa. Pero lo único que encontró fue al teniente Sai, parado en el pasillo escuchando. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Hanabi y dijo:

—Quizá sería mejor que vayas a decirle a la gente que Hinata preferiría que nos marchemos.

Ella asintió, mirando de reojo descaradamente a Jones antes de dejarlos solos.

Jones, que era alto, delgado y tenía cara de galán de cine, apenas la miró.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó,

—De camino a Los Ángeles —respondió Itachi—. Iba alquilar un coche, no quería quedarse. Ha dicho que no quería molestar a Hinata.

Jones no parecía muy contento.

—Así que tú... ¿qué? ¿La has subido a un autobús para que fuera a alquilar el coche?

—No, ha dicho que pediría un taxi. Intenté darle dinero, pero, ya sabes cómo es. No puedo obligarla a hacer nada que no quiera.

—Saku está enamorada de ti —dijo Sai.

Itachi se rió; el comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa. Las opciones habían sido reír o desmayarse, y había preferido la primera.

—¿De verdad te ha dicho eso, Sai? —Tratándose de Sakura, todo era posible.

—No con esas palabras —respondió.

El gesto de desilusión de Itachi lo sorprendió. Aunque de inmediato pensó que también podía ser por lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas.

—La conozco bastante bien, Uchiha. No es del tipo de mujeres que tienen sexo ocasional.

—Tampoco es una monja —replicó Itachi—. Es increíblemente apasionada y...

Jones cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—No me cuentes los detalles. Eso ya es más de lo que querría saber.

—Ella es grandiosa, Sai.

—Sí, lo sé. Así que no te metas con ella. No sé qué es lo que tienes que hacer aquí con Hinata...

—Nada —afirmó Itachi.

Su respuesta era sincera en más de un sentido. Seguía amando a Hinata y, de alguna manera, siempre la amaría, pero era una emoción pálida comparada con lo loco que estaba por Sakura. Sakura era para él mucho más que una diosa distante e inalcanzable. Era su amiga, su amante, su compañera.

Su corazón.

En ese preciso instante, Itachi tomó su teléfono móvil.

—Perdóname, Sai, pero tengo que llamar a Sakura. Hay algo que olvidé preguntarle antes de que se marchara.

Sakura aparcó el coche alquilado en el garaje de su casa, en el sitio de Itachi.

Se sorprendió al pensar de esa manera. El hombre sólo había estado ahí una semana y, de alguna manera, el lugar en el que aparcaba se había convertido en su lugar.

Era cierto que él solía dejar el carro ahí, pero también lo hacía Ino cuando iba a visitarla con Tyler. Aun así, aquél era el lugar de Itachi.

Estaba agotada. Y también triste. Muy triste.

Estaba enamorada de Itachi Uchiha. Pero, probablemente, en aquel momento, él estaría abrazando a Hinata Uzumaki, reconfortándola mientras ella lloraba por la muerte del cerdo de su marido.

Tras salir del coche, Saku se arrastró por las escaleras hasta la puerta, abrió la cerradura, entró y avanzó por el pasillo. El interior de su piso estaba como lo habían dejado tres días atrás; todo cuidadosamente preservado como si se tratase de un museo en honor a la noche del último sábado.

Los platos que habían usado durante la cena estaban todavía en el fregadero. El diario estaba abierto en la sección de espectáculos. Como si realmente hubiesen ido a ver una película. Lo habían considerado por unos minutos, pero habían abandonado la idea para hacer el amor.

Se habían marchado con prisa después de la llamada de Sasuke.

El cubo de la basura estaba lleno y el lugar olía horrible. Los platos en el fregadero, tampoco ayudaban.

Saku decidió comenzar por la basura, así que la cargó a través de la sala hasta la puerta de entrada y la sacó a la calle.

Luego, lavó rápidamente los platos, pero el lugar seguía necesitando airearse bien. Encendió el aire acondicionado, y decidió dejar el resto para más tarde.

Entonces, levantó el auricular del teléfono de la cocina y llamó al móvil de Itachi. Recordaba el número de memoria.

Rogó para que no la atendiera; dejarle un mensaje sería mucho más fácil. Aunque sabía que, de cualquier manera, sería difícil.

Había elaborado un plan durante el viaje desde San Diego, y aunque suponía pelear por Itachi, tratando de hacerle ver lo bien que funcionaban las cosas entre ellos, tenía que empezar por dejarlo en libertad.

Completamente libre. Como aquel tonto dicho acerca de las mariposas o los pájaros que solía emocionarla en el pasado.

—Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Si vuelve, es tuyo. Si no, nunca lo ha sido —recordó, en voz alta. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Ésta es la casilla de mensajes de Uchiha —se echó al otro lado de la línea—. Deja tu mensaje después de la señal o presiona uno para otras opciones.

Saku respiró hondo y dijo: —Itachi. Hola. Soy Sakura. Estoy de vuelta en Los Ángeles. He llegado sin problemas. Sólo que -tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder seguir-. Quería decirte que realmente disfruté del tiempo que pasamos juntos estos días. Quería agradecerte eso, con todo mi corazón.

Hablaba a toda prisa.

—Pero de verdad creo que sería mejor que no volvamos a vernos. Al menos, no románticamente, Y definitivamente, no por lo menos por un par de meses —hizo una pausa—. Voy a empacar tus cosas, la ropa, el cepillo de dientes y lo demás... Te lo enviaré por correo. Lo haré esta misma noche, así lo tendrás enseguida.

En aquel momento, cerró los ojos y se obligó a continuar

—Espero que no estés molesto conmigo, pero realmente creo que lo mejor es que cortemos por lo sano y que lo hagamos ahora. Sé que tu licencia no ha concluido todavía pero yo tengo que ir a la escuela, y además está el tema de Sasuke y su beca, y todo el asunto de Karin, y... No necesito ninguna distracción en este momento, y enfrentémoslo, tú eres mucha distracción. Y tú... bueno, tú tienes que... en este momento, también tienes bastantes cosas de las que ocuparte.

Respiró hondo; había llegado el momento más difícil. La mentira más rotunda.

—Sé que probablemente estés asustado por lo que ocurrió anoche, pensando que podría haber quedado embarazada, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Todo está bien. Estoy con la regla desde esta mañana.

Se detuvo otra vez. Necesitaba concentrarse para sonar despreocupada y optimista.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo. Ha sido... divertido. Pensó que lo mejor era que colgara el teléfono antes de decir algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

—Buena suerte, Itachi —se despidió—. Cuídate.

Entonces, colgó el auricular.

No quería llorar, así que pensó que una taza de té la ayudaría.

Sakura vació la tetera, la llenó con agua fresca y luego encendió la cocina. Se dijo que lo que la hacía lagrimear era lo mal que seguía oliendo esa habitación.

Acto seguido, buscó un desodorante de ambientes bajo el fregadero y roció el lugar. Lástima que no podía eliminar lo que sentía por Itachi con tanta facilidad.

Pero había dado el primer paso, y había sobrevivido.

El segundo sería todavía más duro. Si él llamara ella tendría que negarse a hablar demasiado, de modo cortés, pero firme. Tendría que insistir en que creía que era mejor que no volvieran a verse; asegurarle que ya había enviado sus cosas; y reafirmar que no estaba embarazada. Se convertiría en una mentirosa y Saku odiaba a los mentirosos. Había trabajado mucho para enseñarle a Sasuke que, sin importar cuál fuese la situación, decir la verdad era la única alternativa. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento, no se había encontrado en una situación en la cual su amante podía haberla embarazado, antes de descubrir que el marido de la mujer a la que realmente amaba había muerto.

Con suerte, no tendría que mentir por mucho tiempo. Debería estar con la regla en cuestión de días. De eso dependían su mentiría y su verdad. Pero prefería no pensar en ese tema. La tercera parte del plan consistía en esperar. Un mes, como mínimo. Dos, en el mejor de los casos. El cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki ya habría sido recuperado y habría habido un funeral. Y entonces el tiempo habría pasado. Semanas. Meses, tal vez.

El tiempo necesario para que Hinata se recuperar de su duelo. El tiempo suficiente para que Itachi se viera cómodo cortejando a la viuda de Naruto Uzumaki, si eso era lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

Por supuesto, el plan podía fallar. Itachi y Hinata podían avanzar rápidamente hacia una relación estable. Y en ese caso, Sakura perdería.

Aunque si eso ocurría también estaría bien. Significaba que Itachi nunca habría sido feliz con Saku; que Saku habría sido su premio de consolación. Y después de pensarlo mucho, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que ser la segunda opción de alguien no era suficiente para hacerla verdaderamente feliz.

Si después de unos meses, Ino y Sai no le decían nada acerca de un posible compromiso entre Itachi y Hinata. Sakura planearía un viaje a San Diego. Una vez allí, buscaría el modo de encontrarse con Itachi. Si era necesario, estaba dispuesta a presentarse en su casa.

Y, en ese momento, después de haberle dado bastante tiempo para pensar y recuperarse del impacto de la muerte de su amigo, Sakura haría lo necesario para conseguir que Itachi viera que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pelearía por él. Lo convencería de que la amistad, pasión, compatibilidad, risas y amor que había entre ellos valía la pena. Lo convencería de que ella, no sólo era la mejor alternativa, sí no que era la única alternativa posible.

Pero primero tenía que esperar hasta que la confusión y el dolor que rodeaban a la infortunada muerte de Naruto Uzumaki desaparecieran.

En aquel instante, sonó el teléfono y Sakura respiró hondo antes de atender. Podía ser Itachi, respondiendo de inmediato a su mensaje.

—¿Hola?

Pero nadie respondió y, después de unos segundos de silencio, escuchó que cortaban.

Sakura colgó el auricular muy molesta. La compañía de teléfonos definitivamente tenía, tendría que resolver ese problema. Aquello comenzaba a ser ridículo.

Acto seguido, tomó una taza y un saquito de té de la alacena, mientras pensaba en lo silencioso que estaba su piso sin Sasuke.

Y sin Itachi por supuesto.

La luz del contestador automático estaba titilando. Había tres mensajes. Saku se dispuso a escucharlos mientras esperaba que el té estuviera listo.

El primer mensaje era de su hermana, y lo había dejado el domingo por la mañana. Era particularmente lacónico.

—Saku, soy Ino. Llámame en cuanto llegues.

Entonces, se dijo que no debía volver a confiar en las promesas de su cuñado. Aunque, por lo menos, Ino no la había llamado mientras estaba en casa de Itachi.

El segundo mensaje lo habían dejado hacía apenas una hora, cuando todavía estaba en la carretera.

—Saku, soy Itachi. Tenemos que hablar, llámame tan pronto puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

El tono de su voz la preocupó. Sonaba serio, como si se tratase de malas noticias.

Como si quisiera decirle que, a pesar de lo bien que la habían pasado juntos, ahora que Uzumaki estaba muerto, iba a irse a vivir con Hinata.

Sakura se obligó a respirar hondo, y trató de tranquilizarse mientras se servía el té. Si Itachi y Hinata habían decidido estar juntos, estaba bien. Si eso significaba que, por fin, Itachi sería feliz, ella podía vivir con eso.

O, mejor dicho, podía aprender a vivir con eso.

El tercer mensaje lo habían dejado minutos antes de que regresara a la casa. Quizá su suerte podía cambiar y era George Clooney quien llamaba. Tal vez, Hanabi le había dado su número y...

Pero el contestador automático reprodujo una larga lista de palabrotas obscenas.

Sakura no alcanzaba a comprender qué demonios era eso.

Era una voz masculina, pero con seguridad no era la Sasuke, ni la de Itachi, ni ningún otro hombre que conociera. Era un mensaje confuso, pero hacia el final, se oía claramente:

—¡Muérete, perra!

De pronto, algo le sonó familiar.

Oprimió el botón de repetición y volvió a oír el mensaje. Era extremadamente obsceno y agresivo. Escuchó con atención, y se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. Aquélla no era la voz de Dustin Melero, como había pensado por un momento.

Y no se le ocurría qué otra persona podría haber grabado esa clase de cosas en su contestador.

Probablemente, se habían equivocado de número,

Pero, aun así, había sido lo bastante aterrador como para hacer que quisiera llamar a Itachi.

Desde luego, no podía permitirse llamarlo. Tendría que ponerse firme, resistir, y mantener las manos alejadas del teléfono.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era empacar las cosas de Itachi y llevarlas a la oficina de correo. De ese modo, cuando él llamara, podría decirle que ya se las había enviado. Así no habría ninguna razón por la que tuviera que viajar a Los Ángeles.

Entonces, caminó hacia la sala. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. Podía ser producto de su imaginación, pero le pareció que el olor a basura era más fuerte.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, derramó algo de té en el suelo.

Al levantar la vista se horrorizó. Alguien o algo había sido masacrado en su cama. El hedor era tan insoportable que Sakura sintió nauseas. Sin embargo, y aunque parecía imposible que quien hubiera estado ahí siguiera vivo, su instinto de enfermera le impidió alejarse

Pero al acercarse a mirar, comprobó que en ninguna parte había un cuerpo, ni siquiera el esqueleto de un animal. Sólo sangre, por todas partes. Alguna era oscura y estaba seca; otra, seguía roja y fresca. Además, había vísceras del tipo que se puede comprar en una carnicería, como parte de la escena sangrienta.

Todo parecía indicar que alguien había sido asesinado en esa habitación.

Lo que implicaba que alguien había estado en el piso de Sakura mientras no estaban. Alguien que podía seguir ahí.

Alguien que había dejado un mensaje en el contestador automático que decía: "¡Muérete, perra!".

Sin pensarlo, Sakura cerró la puerta. Una vez fuera de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo hasta la cocina, tomó el monedero y las llaves del auto que había dejado en la mesa, y corrió hacia el salón.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y se paralizó. Ahí, al otro lado del mosquitero, estaba parado un hombre enorme. Era más pequeño que Sasuke, pero más grande que Itachi.

Saku trató de cerrar la puerta rápidamente, pero él se le adelantó. Abrió el mosquitero, metió una pierna y empujó la puerta con los hombros. Con tanta fuerza que Sakura se cayó al suelo.

Como pudo, huyó hasta la cocina, gritando lo más fuerte posible. Pero sus vecinos no estaban en casa. Nunca estaban durante el día.

Y no había posibilidades de que alguien más la oyera, porque había cerrado las ventanas al encender el aire acondicionado.

Aquel hombre podía partirla en mil pedazos mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente, y nadie oiría nada

Cuando Saku consiguió agarrar el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, él ya estaba detrás de ella y, sin más, la golpeó en la nuca con algo sólido. El golpe la aturdió durante unos segundos.

La mujer soltó el teléfono y se cayó al suelo, golpeándose contra el mármol.

No podía creer que le estuviera pasando algo así. Pero era cierto.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de evitar que la lastimara. Entonces, se dijo que Itachi no se rendiría; que no esperaría a que algún sicótico lo asesinara, sino que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

Saku trató de despejar la mente y de concentrarse en el siguiente paso. Se volvería y enfrentaría a su atacante. Le dolía una muñeca, pero no podía prestarle atención en ese instante.

Había hecho un curso de defensa personal. Era parte del entrenamiento que el hospital daba a las enfermeras que trabajaban en las guardias nocturnas, así que se esforzó por recordar algo de lo que había aprendido.

Entre otras cosas, le habían enseñado a utilizar las palabras como método de disuasión. Empezaría por eso.

—Mira, no sé qué es lo que quieres ni por qué estás aquí, pero...

—¡Cállate!

Cuando Saku alzó los ojos, descubrió que la estaba apuntando con una pistola. Sin embargo, ésa no era la única sorpresa hombre que sostenía el arma era el mismo que había visto el día anterior en San Diego, en la terraza de la heladería. El hombre furioso. El enfermo mental que, claramente, había dejado de tomar la medicación.

—¡Tú! —dijo ella.

No alcanzaba a comprender cómo había llegado hasta allí. Primero pensó que tal vez la había seguido. Pero era imposible. El desastre de la habitación había sido hecho hacía rato.

Salvo, que la hubiera seguido a San Diego el sábado por la noche. Sakura no sabía que pensar.

El dejó el arma sobre la encimera, luego levantó el teléfono y se lo alcanzó a Saku.

—Llámalo.

Las palabras del loco no tenían sentido. Una vez que ella tuviera el teléfono en sus manos, podría llamar a la policía.

—¿Que llame a quién? —preguntó.

Después, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y agarró el teléfono.

Pero, inmediatamente, el hombre la empujó otra vez, como si supiera lo que estaba intentando hacer.

—Marcaré yo. Dime el número.

—¿El número de quién?

Sakura trató de sonar calmada y de no mirar a la pistola que estaba sobre la encimera. Sin embargo, en su interior, estaba tratando de calcular cuántos segundos le tomaría agarrarla si, de repente, se ponía de pie. Pero, definitivamente, tenía la muñeca derecha muy mal herida tras la caída. Cabía la posibilidad de que se la hubiera fracturado. Y eso, la ponía en seria desventaja.

—Del novio de Hanabi —respondió él.

—¿Qué?

La enfermera no salía de su asombro. Aquella situación estaba relacionada con Hanabi Hyuga. Aquel sujeto era el que había estado acechando a Hanabi. El pequeño y dócil chico que, según Hanabi, nunca lastimaría a nadie.

—Sólo he visto a Hanabi un par de veces —dijo Saku.

Mientras tanto, trataba de encontrarle sentido a aquella pesadilla. Pero no conseguía entender por qué el acechador de Hanabi había comenzado a acecharla.

—Y no conozco a su novio —agregó.

—Estabas con él en San Diego. Estabais...

El hombre era sumamente grosero y poco claro. Pero lo que estaba diciendo no importaba, porque ella sabía a quién se refería. Estaba hablando de Itachi. Era evidente que pensaba que Itachi era el novio de Hanabi.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar con él? —preguntó Saku.

Lo hizo tratando de no sonar hostil o agresiva. Como si su pregunta hubiese sido por simple curiosidad.

—Yo no voy a hablar con él —respondió—. Lo harás tú, perra.

La había llamado de un modo que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Era el mismo que había dejado el horrible mensaje en el contestador automático.

—¿Por qué? —insistió ella—. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? No entiendo.

—Dile que venga. Ahora.

El miedo hizo que a Sakura le temblaran las manos y las piernas, y que no pudiera evitar mirar el arma sobre la encimera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, otra vez, con más bravura de la que sentía.

No estaba dispuesta a llamar a Itachi para decirle que fuera hasta allí sólo para que aquel demente mal parido le disparara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con él?.

—Sólo dile que venga —contestó el hombre—. ¿Cuál es su número?.

—No lo recuerdo —mintió. El loco alzó el arma y la apuntó a la cabeza de Saku.

—¿Cuál es su número?.

 **SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO MAS PARA QUE TERMINE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	16. CAPITULO 16 FIN

**Pasión a Ciegas**

 **Título Original:** Night watch

 **Autora Historia:** Suzanne Brockmann

 **Autor Personajes:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **Serie: Altos, oscuros y peligrosos Nº 11**

 **Género:** Contemporáneo

 **Protagonistas:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 16**

Sakura había dicho que no quería volver a verlo.

Itachi escuchó tres veces el mensaje que le había dejado en el contestador automático de su móvil, aunque había entendido cada una de las palabras desde un primer momento.

Se había terminado. Era tan simple como eso. Saku lo había dejado.

Y a Itachi no le parecía gracioso. Aquello no tenía ni una pizca de gracia. Pero, de algún modo, le parecía que no tenía sentido, considerando todo lo que conocía de esa mujer.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no la conociera tanto como creía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado algunos días juntos, Itachi conocía a Sakura Haruno mejor de lo que conocía a cualquier mujer sobre la Tierra. La conocía por dentro y por fuera. Podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que ella lo amaba perdidamente.

Y, si no era suficiente, Itachi se apostaba entero a que Saku lo amaba.

De hecho, era lo que estaba haciendo al conducir hacia Los Ángeles para forzarla a repetir esas falsas palabras de despedida, aunque esta vez, tendría que hacerlo frente a frente.

Todavía le faltaba media hora para llegar, a pesar de que iba a más velocidad de la permitida.

Ella había sonado tan alegre y relajada con la idea de no volver a verlo, que Itachi no terminaba de creerla.

A ratos pensaba que, tal vez, se había equivocado. Que quizá los días que habían compartido para ella no habían sido más que un amorío ocasional. Apenas unos cuantos días llenos de risas, sexo intenso y diversión.

Sakura seguía buscando al hombre perfecto, al príncipe azul. Probablemente, no lo estaba buscando con desesperación, pero seguía deseando el final de los cuentos de hadas. Un marido que la amara, una familia y un hijo para vivir felices y comer perdices.

Pero él no era el príncipe azul. Ni siquiera se lo parecía. Era, simplemente, alguien con quien se había divertido durante algunos días. Alguien que no había sido más que una grata compañía.

Sin embargo, Itachi no podía culparla por no querer tenerlo cerca el resto de su vida.

No quería pensar, pero aquella media hora que faltaba para llegar, se le estaba haciendo insoportablemente eterna.

Entonces, decidió llamarla desde su móvil. Marcó el número de la casa y espero. El timbre del teléfono sonó dos veces. Itachi rogó que estuviera ahí 'para atenderlo.

—¿Hola?

Itachi respiró hondo; necesitaba tranquilizarse y decir algo inteligente.

—Hola, Saku. Soy yo, Itachi.

—Lo siento —respondió ella—. Sasuke no está en casa.

La respuesta lo confundió.

—Lo sé. No va a regresar hasta mañana por...

—Ah, hola, Beatriz —lo interrumpió—. No te había reconocido la voz. ¿Estás acatarrada? No, Sasuke se ha ido a Nevada a jugar un campeonato.

Itachi no entendía nada. Se suponía que Sasuke viajaría a Phoenix, pero de todas maneras, estaba en San Diego acompañando a Karin. Por otra parte, no comprendía por qué Saku lo había llamado Beatriz.

—Sakura, qué...

—Le diré que lo has llamado —dijo ella. Su voz sonaba extraña y se notaba que estaba tensa.

—No te preocupes, le diré que ha llegado el libro que había pedido —continuó—. ¿Cuál era el título? ¡De los fusiles a las bombas. Historia de las armas de guerra modernas! Sí, lo estoy apuntando.

—Sakura, por Dios, ¿qué está pasando? Hay alguien más en la casa.

—Sí.

Itachi hizo una pausa para pensar.

—¿Te están apuntando con un arma? —preguntó, aterrorizado.

—Sí.

Al escucharla, Itachi pisó el acelerador a fondo.

—Ah, que hay otro libro más... —dijo Saku.

—¿Cuántos? ¿Quiénes son?

—Sólo uno. Perfecto, se llama Piedras preciosas de Norteamérica. Lo he apuntado. Gracias, Beatriz.

Era obvio que estaba tratando de decirle algo con el segundo título, pero Itachi no alcanzaba a comprender qué.

—Sakura, no te entiendo. ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Piedras preciosas...?

—Sí, es correcto. Sasuke está particularmente interesado en las piedras que tienen fósiles en su interior. ¿Cómo se llaman? Nunca lo recuerdo.

—Hanabi, esas piedras se llaman... —entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—. ¡Demonios! ¿Esto tiene que ver con Hanabi Hyuga?

—Sí

—¿Ella también está ahí?

—No, es un viejo admirador. —Ahora, Itachi lo entendía todo. Quien estaba con Sakura era el hombre que acechaba a Hanabi.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó.

—No, todavía... —respondió—. Ay, lo siento, Beatriz. Tengo que colgar. Alguien está llamando a la puerta.

—Estoy de camino, preciosa. En treinta minutos estoy contigo.

—No, no —dijo Saku—. Estoy... Me alegra saber que Sasuke está aprovechando tus consejos. Siempre lo he alentado para que pida ayuda cuando sea necesario.

—De acuerdo, pediré ayuda. Y llegaré tan rápido como pueda. Dios mío, preciosa... Te amo. Ten cuidado.

Pero ella ya había colgado.

Mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista, Itachi llamó a la policía.

A Sakura le ardía la muñeca de dolor, y se lastimó más cuando el hombre le arrancó el teléfono de las manos.

Itachi le había dicho que estaba en camino.

Pero ella no quería que fuera hacia allá. Quería que llamara a la policía desde San Diego, donde estaba a salvo y fuera del alcance de aquel desquiciado con revolver que estaba en su cocina.

—Has hablado mucho —comentó el hombre.

Tenía los ojos fijos, casi con la mirada muerta. Saku se preguntó cómo diablos Hanabi había podido creer que alguien con unos ojos así podía ser inofensivo.

—Era Beatriz, la bibliotecaria —respondió—. Le gusta hablar conmigo... éramos amigas. Si le hubiese cortado, le habría parecido extraño, y podría haber pasado por aquí después del trabajo.

Sakura sabía que los martes por la tarde la biblioteca pública estaba cerrada, por lo que rezó para que el loco no estuviera lo suficientemente familiarizado con la biblioteca como para conocer los horarios y saber que allí no trabajaba ninguna Beatriz.

En ese momento, él volvió a apuntarla con el arma.

—¿Cuál es su número de teléfono?

Otra vez estaba preguntando por Itachi.

Saku necesitaba ganar tiempo, porque Itachi debía de estar hablando con la policía de Los Ángeles, en ese preciso instante.

—Francamente, no lo sé de memoria —contestó—. Lo tengo escrito en un papel. Está en mi monedero.

Entonces, señaló hacia su bolso, que estaba sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

El hombre alcanzó el bolso en dos zancadas y, luego, lo vació sobre la mesa.

No caminaba igual que en San Diego. Según parecía, el arrastrar los pies había sido una actuación.

Sin duda, sólo una parte de su interpretación de bicho raro inofensivo.

Saku comenzó a atar cabos. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Las llamadas constantes tanto a su casa como a la de Itachi. Hanabi había estado recibiendo llamadas similares.

Después, la acusación en la terraza de la heladería.

—La has hecho llorar —había dicho el hombre en San Diego.

Evidentemente, se estaba refiriendo a Hanabi.

—¿Cuándo he hecho llorar a Hanabi? —preguntó Saku.

Él retrocedió y le indicó que se acercara a la mesa.

La mujer se estremeció de dolor al apoyar la muñeca para ponerse de pie.

—Ella llamó por teléfono a su novio, y él estaba contigo —respondió—. Se iba a quedar en ese hotel, pero después de salir de su garaje, estacionó al costado de la carretera y lloró.

Al parecer, el loco había pensado que eso había tenido alguna relación con Itachi y Sakura. Y se había creado una historia mental, que los tenía a ellos tres como protagonistas del triángulo amoroso.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que Hanabi podía estar llorando porque tenía miedo? —preguntó

—. ¿.Por qué te tenía miedo?

Saku se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir. No había sido una buena idea y el hombre no parecía muy feliz después de haberla oído.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, rápidamente—. Por supuesto que no.

—Encuentra ese teléfono —ordenó él.

—Lo estoy buscando —respondió, a la vez que revolvía entre los papeles de su bolso—. Dame un minuto.

Mientras tanto, Sakura rogó para que Itachi no fuera hasta allí solo.

—No tengo mi arma —le dijo Itachi a Kisame, que ya estaba a bordo de un helicóptero—. Tengo un cuchillo y un chaleco antibalas en el maletero. Pero además de eso, no tengo más que mis manos y mis pies.

Si conseguía entrar en la casa y acercarse al acechador lo suficiente, podría hacerle bastante daño. Aunque el maldito canalla tuviera un revólver, le bastaría con sus puños, unas cuantas patadas y un cuchillo bien afilado.

—Rock Lee ha localizado una zona de edificios cerca de la casa de Sakura —lo informó Kisame—. Llegaremos unos cinco minutos después que tú.

La policía de Los Ángeles lo había dejado esperando, así que Itachi había decidido llamar al teniente Sai a la base naval. Tuvo suerte porque parte del equipo de helicópteros ya estaba en vuelo, camino a una zona de prácticas con armas no convencionales.

Sai lo había conectado con el helicóptero de Kisame, y les había indicado que se dirigieran a Los Ángeles.

En ese momento, Itachi oyó la alarma que indicaba que tenía una llamada en espera y miró la pantalla de su móvil.

—Tengo una llamada, Kisame. Es Sakura. Te volveré a llamar en cuanto pueda. Cortó y tomó la otra llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Hola. ¿Itachi? Soy Sakura.

El marino notó que su voz seguía sonando extraña. Como si alguien la estuviera apuntando con un arma a la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Era una pregunta estúpida. Era obvio que no estaba bien.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás? —respondió. Claramente, Sakura estaba intentado que pareciera una conversación normal.

—Me estoy volviendo loco. Estoy muy preocupado por ti, preciosa —afirmó Itachi—. Creo que debo de tener suerte, porque no me ha detenido ningún coche patrulla en el camino, y estoy conduciendo más rápido que nunca. Aún me quedan siete minutos para salir de la carretera. He intentado llamar a la policía local un par de veces, pero no he conseguido comunicarme. Según pude oír en la radio, hay algún problema en el centro de la ciudad. Han tenido que sacar incluso a los carros antidisturbios. Pero está bien. Estaré contigo en unos minutos.

—No —gritó ella, pero luego se detuvo.

—No te preocupes —afirmó Itachi—. No voy solo. Llevo refuerzos. Kisame y otros compañeros de equipo se reunirán conmigo cerca de tu casa. ¿Estás segura de que ese loco está solo y que no tiene más armas?

—Sí. Pero, Itachi...

—Nadie va a resultar herido —aclaró—. Te lo prometo.

—Te extraño —susurró Saku.

Itachi no estaba seguro de si lo que ella acababa de decir era algo sincero, o formaba parte de la actuación que estaba haciendo para engañar al loco. En cualquier caso, al oírla hablar así se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

—Itachi, ¿podrías venir a Los Ángeles?

Era claro que aquella pregunta respondía a las indicaciones del acechador. Pero resultaba casi irónico.

—¿Hoy? ¿Por favor? —agregó.

—Vamos a hacer una revisión de la zona antes de entrar —explicó Itachi—. Vosotros no nos vais a escuchar, pero estaremos llegando dentro que quince minutos. En cuanto oigas algo, cualquier ruido que indique que estamos entrando, tírate al suelo, ¿de acuerdo? O mejor aún... Ya sé: dentro de quince minutos exactos, dile que necesitas ir al baño. Entra, cierra la puerta y quédate ahí. Métete en la bañera, tesoro. Túmbate ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que suena estúpido, pero servirá para protegerte si él comienza a disparar.

—¿Crees que podrías llegar esta noche? Sí, a las ocho estaría bien.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Saku. Deja que crea que pasarán varias horas antes de que yo llegue.

—Conduce con cuidado —respondió ella, siguiendo con su actuación.

—Cuídate tú, también.

—Nos veremos a las ocho, entonces.

—Nos veremos pronto, Saku. Recuerda, en quince minutos, vete al baño. Y no salgas hasta que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Adiós, Itachi.

Un segundo después, cortó la conversación.

Itachi se estremeció. El adiós de Saku sonaba a despedida y sintió que había algo que no había podido decirle.

Entonces, presionó aún más el acelerador.

Sólo faltaban catorce minutos para que Itachi llegara. Pero por la expresión de los ojos del acechador, Sakura pensó que estaría muerta en un minuto.

—Estará aquí a las ocho en punto —dijo ella, devolviéndole el teléfono.

Entonces, el hombre comenzó a abrir los armarios de la cocina, buscando el cajón de los cuchillos.

Lo encontró, sacó el cuchillo de trinchar el pavo y lo apoyó en la encimera, cerca del fregadero.

—¡Epa! —dijo Saku—. Ése es un cuchillo muy grande. Ten cuidado, podrías cortarte.

Él se volvió para mirarla con aquellos aterradores ojos de loco.

—Nunca he tenido que cortarle la cabeza a nadie —respondió.

—¿Tener? No creo que sea algo que nadie realmente tenga que hacer.

—Pero es lo que va a suceder —informó.

Entre la sangre de la habitación y el diálogo que estaban manteniendo, la escena parecía salida de una mala película de terror. Sakura sabía que necesitaba hacer tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo hablar, todavía faltaban trece minutos y medio para que Itachi llegara.

—De acuerdo. Llego a casa y encuentro toda esa sangre sobre mis sábanas. ¿Cómo sigue la historia?

—Tu amante llega a casa y te encuentra —contestó—. Muerta.

—Dios mío —murmuró Saku, aunque la respuesta no la había sorprendido—. ¿Y cómo? ¿Cómo me asesinan?

Sin lugar a dudas, aquélla era la conversación más rara de toda su vida.

Pero aquel hombre desquiciado, era hijo de alguien. Alguien lo había amado, a pesar de su enfermedad mental. En algún lugar, tenía que tener restos de humanidad. Quizá, si hablaban lo suficiente, Saku podría conectar con él.

—Te han disparado en la nunca —continuó el hombre—, y tu cabeza está en el fregadero de la cocina.

—Eso no es muy agradable.

—Lo que has hecho tampoco fue muy grato —replicó, furioso—. Le has robado el novio a Hanabi y le has roto el corazón. Ella no dejaba de llorar.

—¿Hanabi estaba en esa película? —preguntó.

Aquel terrible escenario tenía que haber salido de una película. En algún lugar, Saku había leído que Hanabi ¿había hecho varias películas horribles de segundo nivel, antes de convertirse en una estrella de telenovelas. Seguramente, la pesadilla que Saku estaba viviendo estaba en el guión de alguna de esas películas.

—Si, se llamaba Hasta que la muerte nos separe —respondió—. Era genial. El novio de Hanabi se fugaba con otra mujer, y ella lloraba sin parar, porque no sabía que tenía un admirador secreto. Él los castigaba, a ellos... y a todos los que la habían hecho llorar.

—¿Y qué pasa con el novio de Hanabi? Saku tenía que mantenerlo hablando por once minutos más.

—Le disparan. Justo en el corazón. Y Hanabi se casa con su admirador secreto y viven felices para siempre.

La mujer no podía creer que él creyera que eso sería lo que ocurriría finalmente.

—¿No había una investigación policial? —preguntó—. ¿No lo arrestaban por asesinato? El hombre la miró sin comprender.

—¿Por qué lo arrestarían? Nadie sabía que los conocía.

—Pero sus huellas digitales estaban por todo el piso.

El loco frunció el ceño.

—Eso no estaba en la película.

—Justamente, porque se trataba de una película, y no de la vida real. En la vida real, la policía encuentra huella. Tú no quieres hacer esto de verdad, ¿no es cierto?

Él levantó el arma.

—No tengo tiempo que perder. No sé cuánto me voy a demorar en prepararlo todo.

Para entonces, aún restaban diez minutos para la llegada de Itachi.

—Necesito ir al baño —dijo Saku. Era demasiado pronto, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—Dentro de un minuto, ya no necesitarás ir —respondió y la apuntó con el revólver.

Itachi llamó a Kisame desde el jardín lindero al piso de Sakura.

—Estoy aquí —afirmó, mientras habría el maletero y se ponía el chaleco—. ¿Dónde estáis, chicos?

—A tan sólo cinco minutos de allí —respondió Kisame.

—No puedo esperar —afirmó Itachi—. Me voy a acercar a la casa, para echar un vistazo.

En ese preciso instante, sonó un disparo. Luego otro y otro y otro. Las explosiones retumbaron en todo el barrio.

Itachi maldijo y corrió a casa de Sakura.

Sakura se metió en el baño y trabó la puerta con fuerza.

Gracias a la calidad de las construcciones de finales del siglo XIX, la sólida madera de la puerta ni siquiera tembló con el impacto de las balas.

Por suerte, el demente acechador nunca había ido a un campo de tiro, porque en una o dos clases le habrían enseñado a apuntar un arma correctamente

Aunque, desde luego, la nuca de una persona era un blanco muy pequeño. Disparar al corazón debía de ser mucho más fácil.

En el pasillo, el loco trataba de empujar la puerta con el cuerpo.

—¡Abre!

Pero ella sabía que si quería seguir con vida, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tenía que abrir esa puerta.

La ventana del baño estaba trabada. De todas formas, era demasiado pequeña para que pudiera escapar por ahí. Así que tendría que romperla, para poder advertirle a Itachi lo que ocurría.

Llegaría en un minuto, y el psicópata admirador de Hanabi trataría de dispararle al corazón. Y ella no se lo iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Entre sollozos, agarró la tapa del tanque del inodoro y la lanzó contra la ventana con todas sus fuerzas. Al hacerlo, se golpeó la muñeca rota.

Itachi se movió lentamente. Si embestía la puerta de entrada, el hombre armado tendría la ventaja definitiva.

Necesitaba estar tranquilo y hacer las cosas bien.

Tenía que trepar al segundo piso y mirar a través de las ventanas. Averiguar dónde estaba el acechador y dónde estaba Saku.

Mientras planeaba los pasos a seguir, rogó que ella estuviera viva.

El mundo de Sakura estaba sumergido en el dolor. Dolor y amarga desilusión.

La muñeca le dolía tanto que le provocaba arcadas. Pero, lo peor, era la desilusión.

Después del fallido intento con la tapa del tanque del inodoro, recordó que, hacía algunas semanas, Sasuke le había dicho que el casero había reparado la ventana con pegamento irrompible.

Por tanto, no podría ni abrirla ni romperla.

Por tanto, no tenía cómo prevenir a Itachi.

Podía oír al helicóptero de Kisame acercándose al lugar. También oyó el sonido de unas sirenas en la distancia. Alguien había oído los disparos y había conseguido comunicarse con la policía.

La mayoría de las persianas de la habitación de Sakura estaban cerradas. Eso era bueno. Servirían para ocultarlo, mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación a través de las tablillas.

Lo que vio dentro le hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento, y tuvo que obligarse a mirar de nuevo.

La habitación estaba bañada en sangre. Creyó que había llegado demasiado tarde y que Sakura estaba muerta.

Tenía que estarlo. Nadie podía sangrar tanto y seguir con vida.

Aunque sintió que una parte de él también había muerto, Itachi se mentalizó para entrar en combate. El asesino de Sakura estaba ahí, en la sala, junto a la puerta del baño.

Itachi se juró que lo mataría.

Acto seguido, agarró el cuchillo y se aferró a la cornisa que tenía encima. Luego se balanceó hacia atrás, pateó el vidrio con fuerza y entró a través de la ventana Itachi subió tan rápidamente como pudo, aunque habría preferido estar armado con algo más que un cuchillo afilado.

Con la muñeca rota o no, Sakura estaba preparada.

Tras oír el ruido de los cristales rotos, abrió la puerta del baño.

Tal como suponía, el psicópata estaba ahí. Entonces le arrojó la tapa del tanque del inodoro encima. Apenas le rozó la cabeza, pero le golpeó un hombro y lo hizo caer.

Pero no alcanzó para evitar que disparase de nuevo.

Las explosiones fueron ensordecedoras. Dos disparos certeros que impactaron en el pecho de Itachi, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Pero un segundo después, como si fuese algún tipo de máquina sobrehumana, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el acechador con los ojos llenos de furia.

Sakura estaba parada ahí, viva y entera, cerca del hombre armado, sin ninguna herida abierta.

A Itachi le dolía el pecho con una intensidad insoportable, pero le importaba. Lo único que sentía era euforia.

En ese momento, comprendió lo que la madre de Lázaro había experimentado al verlo volver de la muerte.

—¡Arroja el arma!

Itachi había tratado de gritar mientras pateaba el arma que el acechador tenía en la mano, pero no había conseguido emitir más que un leve susurro.

En tanto que, en lugar de ponerse a salvo, Sakura levantó la tapa del tanque del inodoro sobre su cabeza, golpeó al psicópata y lo dejó inconsciente de un sólo golpe.

Entonces, a Itachi se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que frenarse con las manos para no caer redondo al piso.

—Agarra el arma —trató de decirle a Saku, pero ella siguió sin oírlo.

En cambio, lo ayudó a recostarse. A él le costaba respirar y el dolor era terrible. Así lo sentía entonces.

Importó poco que Saku no fuera por el arma porque Kisame y los otros estaban ahí, asegurándose de que aquel loco no hiriera a nadie más.

—¡Hombre, qué fetidez! —comentó Sasori.

—No te mueras —dijo Saku, mientras trataba de abrir el chaleco de Itachi—. ¡No te atrevas a morir!

Él no se iba a morir. Trató de decírselo pero no tenía aire suficiente en los pulmones como para poder emitir sonido alguno.

Después, Kisame se inclinó sobre él, metió los dedos en los dos orificios de bala que había en el chaleco de Itachi y dijo:

—¡Auch! Eso tiene que doler.

—Por Dios, Uchiha —protestó Lucky O'Donlon—, ¿para qué has pedido refuerzos si pensabas entrar por la ventana antes de que llegáramos?

—Tienes razón, pero mira lo que vio —puntualizó Kisame—. Si éste hubiera sido en el piso de Izumi, y desde afuera hubiese visto esta cama, yo también habría atravesado una ventana.

—¿Alguien piensa llamar a una ambulancia? -reclamó Sakura.

Ella no lo podía creer.

Estaban todos parados alrededor, charlando, mientras Itachi se desangraba.

Con una muñeca rota, Sakura no podía quitarle el chaleco ni tampoco saber cuan mal herido estaba bajo la prenda.

—Lleva puesto un chaleco —le informó Rió.

—Ya sé que tiene un chaleco —respondió ella—. ¿Alguien me podría ayudar a quitárselo?

—Es un chaleco antibalas —aclaró Kisame. Recién entonces, el corazón de Sakura volvió a latir.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Sí, aunque debo decir que viendo dónde han impactado las balas —dijo Kisame, señalando los orificios—, es posible que tenga una costilla rota. Y, probablemente, también la clavícula. Hombre, eso debe de doler.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Itachi. Luego, levantó una mano y mientras acariciaba a Saku en la mejilla, agregó:

—De hecho, no puedo recordar que alguna vez me haya sentido mejor.

—Ha llegado la policía —anunció.

Y, efectivamente, allí estaban. También habían llegado los paramédicos, que de inmediato se ubicaron en torno a Itachi. Al tiempo que uno le controlaba la presión sanguínea, otro le auscultaba los pulmones.

Una de las costillas rotas podía haberle perforado un pulmón, pero él estaba bien.

Entretanto, otro paramédico colocó un entablillado provisional en la muñeca de Saku, y un cuarto se dedicó a atender al acechador.

Después, se lo llevaron en una camilla mientras Sakura firmaba la declaración que les había hecho a la policía.

Todo había terminado, pero ahora, su piso era la escena de un crimen. Una desastrosa y maloliente escena de crimen.

Autorizaron a Sakura a entrar para empacar algunas cosas, porque tendría que quedarse en un hotel hasta que los fotógrafos de la policía terminaran de registrar la habitación. Hasta entonces, no podría limpiar aquel desastre.

Aprovechó para agarrar también las cosas de Itachi, las metió en otro bolso y las cargó torpemente hacia fuera , sosteniendo los dos bolsos con la mano sana.

Itachi se sentó en las escaleras que conducían al piso de Sakura. Le ardían los costados y los hombros. Los paramédicos habían intentado llevarlo al hospital para hacerle radiografías, pero él se había negado a ir. Definitivamente, tenía la clavícula rota. Lo sabía porque ya se la había fracturado antes y sabía también que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer por él. No era una fractura que se pudiera escayolar.

Sólo iba a doler de manera insoportable un par de semanas; momento en que pasaría a doler horriblemente durante algunas semanas más.

Itachi necesitaba que le hicieran radiografías, pero no iba a ir al hospital sin Sakura.

Cuando la vio bajar por la escalera, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?

—El loco me empujó y caí mal.

—Tendría que haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad. He oído lo que has declarado a la policía. Sakura, todo ha sido culpa mía. Si no hubiera venido a Los Ángeles...

Ella no iba a permitir que se culpara de ese modo.

—No digas tonterías. Él podría haber perseguido a Hanabi, o a cualquiera de sus amigas, y ninguna habría podido evitar que la lastimase.

—Pero te lastimó a ti, y mucho.

A Itachi le bastaba saber cómo la había golpeado, para sentirse mareado. Por tanto, se negaba a pensar en todo lo que el acechador de Hanabi, quien supuestamente se llamaba John Cagle, había pensado hacerle a Sakura.

En ese momento, ella se miró la muñeca entablillada y afirmó:

—Créeme, podría haber sido peor.

—Lo sé, Saku. Y, de verdad, lo lamento.

—Yo también.

Acto seguido, le alcanzó el bolso con sus cosas. Las había empacado, tal como había dicho en el mensaje que le había dejado en el contestador del móvil.

Itachi se angustió al pensar que, entonces, tal vez había hablado en serio acerca de terminar con la relación.

—Lo siento, te he arrastrado de una crisis a otra crisis completamente distinta —dijo Saku. ¿Cómo está Hinata?

—No lo sé —respondió—. No he estado mucho en su casa. Ronnie Hatake y Hanabi se iban a quedar con ella mientras intentaba dormir un poco.

—Oh —exclamó ella.

Itachi no entendía a qué se debía esa reacción.

—Saku, ¿yo te gusto?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, sin vacilar.

Él se rió porque ésa era una de las típicas respuestas de Sakura. Por supuesto que él le gustaba, no había motivos para que no lo hiciera. Pero en cuanto soltó la primera carcajada, el dolor en las costillas se volvió más intenso y Itachi no pudo evitar maldecir.

—Perdón, es que...

—Eso debe de doler mucho —comentó Saku, llena de simpatía y preocupación.

Entonces, Itachi no pudo resistir un segundo más.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó. La proposición la sorprendió tanto que Saku ni siquiera pudo contestar.

—¿Por favor? —agregó Itachi. Aunque ya era un poco tarde para sumar puntos por ser educado.

Ella se sentó en las escaleras, cerca de Itachi.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, muy en serio.

—Has recibido mi mensaje, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirándolo inquisitivamente—. Porque, entre otras cosas, decía que no estaba embarazada.

—Lo sé —respondió. —No quiero casarme contigo porque creo que estás embarazada. Aunque si lo estuvieras, para mí estaría bien. Pero no es por eso. Quiero casarme contigo porque... estoy enamorado de ti.

Al oír lo que Itachi acababa de decir, Sakura emitió un sonido extraño. Mitad suspiro, mitad risa. El no podía asegurar si eso era bueno o malo. Lo único que había hecho era tratar de expresar lo que sentía por ella.

—Tenías razón —admitió Itachi—. Desde que Ethan murió, he estado martirizándome por estar vivo. No podía permitirme disfrutar demasiado de nada, no podía permitirme ser feliz. Y tú tenías razón: encontré la manera de convertir mi vida en algo miserable al enamorarme de alguien a quien nunca podría tener.

Lo peor de todo era que no se había dado cuenta de lo qué había estado haciendo hasta que había conocido a Sakura. La misma mujer que acababa de decir que él le gustaba.

—Creo que, con el tiempo, dejé de amar a Hinata y comencé a amar lo que Hinata significaba. El hecho de que fuera inalcanzable la hacía incluso más atractiva, considerando que mi objetivo era ser miserable. Una vez, yo estaba completamente borracho y creo que ella también, la besé. Eso me asustó mucho. Creo que estaba más enamorado del no poder estar con Hinata, que de Hinata misma.

En ese momento, Itachi se quedó con la mirada perdida por unos segundos. Pero, luego, continuó.

—En cuanto a Hinata... creo que lo que realmente quería era que Uzumaki sintiera la devoción que yo sentía por ella. No lo sé. Pienso que nunca me quiso de verdad.

Después, miró a Sakura a los ojos.

—Pero tú sí. Tú me quieres —se rió, y el dolor lo hizo maldecir de nuevo—. No lo entiendo, pero parece que te gusto. Incluso, las partes más oscuras y aterradoras que temo mostrar a la mayoría de la gente. Pero no hay nada en mí que no quiera que veas, Saku. No hay nada en mí que sea demasiado intenso o extremo para ti. Tú sólo... lo aceptas.

—Me aceptas a mí.

Itachi se sentía tan cómodo con ella que no podía dejar de hablar.

—Cuando estoy contigo, tesoro, aunque sólo sea sentados como ahora, me siento tan feliz de estar vivo, tan extraordinariamente vivo. Cuando estoy contigo, no estoy molesto con el mundo, ni estoy molesto conmigo. De hecho, cuando estoy contigo, me gusto a mí mismo. Y si eso no es impresionante...

Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo quiero ser ese hombre —dijo Itachi—, el hombre que me gusta, el que veo reflejado en tus ojos. Y quiero serlo por el resto de mi vida. Así que cásate conmigo, por favor. Libérame de este suplicio y dime que también me amas.

—Te amo, Itachi —respondió ella—. Y adoro la idea de casarme contigo.

Eso era todo lo que Itachi deseaba, saber que ella estaría a su lado hasta el fin de los días.

Aunque lo mejor de la respuesta había sido la cálida sonrisa de Sakura y el amor con que lo miraba.

Si Itachi hubiera sido del tipo de hombres que lloran, en ese momento, habría estada sollozando. Aún así, sentía que tenía los ojos peligrosamente húmedos.

En ese instante, la besó.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo Saku, mientras lo besaba cuidando no rozarle el hombro—. Mi hermana y Sai nunca van a dejar que olvidemos que ellos fueron los que organizaron aquella cita a ciegas.

—Está bien, tesoro —contestó Itachi, entre besos—. Porque yo nunca voy a dejar de agradecérselo.

FIN

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

 **LES GUSTO? A MI ME ENCANTO :)**

 **NO SE PIERDAN MI SIGUIENTE ADAPTACIÓN:**

 **EL VIKINGO VIRIL**

 **RESUMEN:**

Sakura Haruno, agente inmobiliaria de Hollywood, está harta de escuchar como su abuela la conmina para que la dé muchos bisnietos. Ahora, acaba de toparse con el hombre más extraño que jamás haya conocido... un hombre que enciende su deseo con la misma intensidad que consigue irritarla... pero él ha jurado ser célibe..Itachi es un vikingo del s. X dedicado a la agricultura... Sakura es la propietaria de una viña del s. XXI. Él es el padre de once niños muy traviesos... a ella no paran de decirle que ya va siendo hora de que sea madre. Él quiere ser célibe... aunque es un hombre muy viril.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


End file.
